The Unknown
by Hand of Blades
Summary: The Aparoid queen implanted one more egg before being destoryed and now that egg want to restart the collective. Complete! Hurray.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox, if I didI would be rich. Also this is my first fiction so be nice please.

It has been three years since the aparoid invasion and Corneria had moved back to status quo. The hero of the system, Fox McCloud, had become an icon. So when he called a press conference most of Corneria city turned out to hear it. On the steps to the rebuild city hall Fox and his team sat with several Cornerian senators under the hot sun as the crowds gathered. Fox was scheduled to speak last so he settled in for a long and boring day.

"Cheer up Fox," said a blue vixen in a military dress uniform, "we have such good news to tell." The vixen then gave her stomach a light pat.

"I guess so Krystal, but you know how much I hate these things." Fox replied tugging slightly at his dress uniform's collar. "I swear if Pepper ropes me into another conference like this again I'll I'll, I don't know but I'll do something."

Krystal laughed softly at her mate complaining and whispered in his ear, "just keep your temper now and tonight I will make it up to you."

Fox looked at his mate and gave a dirty smile, "alright dear."

In the crowed a gray wolf eyed the two foxes and turned to leave the crowed. "Some heroes," the wolf thought, "my team helps them win and what thanks do we get, nothing." Then something catches his eye. A small glint of light coming off a nearby building, with his eye patch the wolf zooms in to take a closer look. He sees a sniper. Realizing the threat the wolf begins to run to the building.

Meanwhile on the roof.

The sniper lines up the high-powered blaster rife and places a wavering finger near the trigger. An obvious battle is waging in the snipers mind.

What are you waiting for you wretched creature?

Get out of my mind.

Fool you are mine now and you will do what I say!

Never.

Pull the trigger or have you forgotten what these furs have done to your kind.

No but we deserved it.

Did you now, how did you deserve it, well tell me.

We created them, and then enslaved them; they had a right to rebel.

Foolish human they were your creations just experiments. They were to do your bidding like you are to do mine.

No. Please no just get out of my mind.

The snipers finger moves a hair toward the trigger.

I will never leave your mind with you I will rebuild the aparoid armada.

Why do you need me then?

Fool, your ignorance astounds me. The old queen realized that the fox would kill her. So she implanted me in the only remaining human, that's you, for you see with your body I can create another queen and then assimilate the entire universe.

The sniper then broke into maniacal laughter, as the battle in his mind seemed won. But with a focused effort the sniper jerked away from the rife and ran/stumbled toward the door at the center of the roof. As he neared the door it burst open revealing a tall wolf with blaster in hand.

"Wolf O'Donnell," the sniper cried

"No one kills McCloud but me understand," with that Wolf pulled the blasters trigger.

Pain erupted in the human's chest as white-hot agony raced through every nerve. With a small grunt he collapsed to the floor.

"Now I won't let such a perfect opportunity for revenge pass me up," Wolf laughed as he dropped his blaster and moved to take the humans old position on the sniper rife. But unknown to Wolf the wound he gave the human that should have killed him did not. With failing strength the human crawled to the fallen blaster and switched the setting to stun as he aimed for the wolf who was lining up his shot. With fading vision and an unsteady hand he pulled the trigger. When the beam hit the wolf he jerked and pulled the trigger.

Back on the ground.

Fox was bored out of his skull at the speeches of the senators on some sort of plan for the rebuilding of Venom, so he began to let his mind wander when his ears, trained by years as a mercenary, picked up the faint sound of blaster fire. Quickly gazing at nearby rooftops he realized he was to late as another blaster shot range out and the deafening sound of a high-powered blaster rife went off. Diving for Krystal he felt the wind from the beam knock him down as the round tore into the seat he had just occupied. Black-clad security swarmed over the senators and Fox and hurried them t safety. Fox arguing with security managed to tell them where the shot had come from. As soon as the information left his muzzle the guards scrambled off to the roof. The crowed by then had turned into a mob and was fleeing in every direction. In all the chaos Fox was sure the shooter would get away.

One week later at Corneria general hospital. Fox meet with General Pepper.

"So Pepper he's still in a coma," Fox asked.

"Yes, but I have worse news," Pepper relied solemnly, "after the doctors repaired the damage caused by the blaster they took a blood sample, here take a look."

Fox looked over several complicated charts and graphs for a few minutes not really understanding a work of it before asking, "so what does it all mean Pepper."

"Well for one we believe him to be human," said Pepper regarding Fox solemnly.

"Nice joke Pepper, but humans have been extinct for a few hundred years at least." Fox said laughing.

"This is no joke Fox, the test prove without a doubt that the boy is a human," said Pepper, "but that is not the worst news."

"What having a creature that should be bones by now save my life, what is worse than that," Fox said sarcastically.

"In his blood he is carrying aparoid eggs," said Pepper softly.

"What"! Fox exploded, "How is that even possible,"

"When the doctors discovered this they did a full body scan. In his frontal lobes he has what appears to be a fledgling aparoid queen, the rest of the eggs are dormant but if that queen matures we could be in serious trouble."

"So what do we do Pepper"?

"We have no choice for they safety of the system the human must die."

"Can't we save him some how, can the queen egg be removed."

"I'm sorry Fox, but we already looked into that. If we even try to remove it then it will kill him."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard in the distance and alarms began to flare wildly. "Pepper," Fox hollered, "What's going on." Then Peppers radio sprang to life. And a scratchy voice came through. "The human is awake, send reinforcements now" was all that came through before it went dead. "Fox," Pepper cried, "we have to get to that room."

"I'm on it general."

A few minutes earlier.

The human was lying strapped to a plain white hospital bed. The low buzz of the vital sign monitors offered an atmosphere of hopelessness. Suddenly the human began to twitch on the hospital bed. Within his mind a battle once again began to rage.

Fool you let us get caught.

If you hadn't tied to kill that fox we wouldn't be in this mess now would we.

Don't place the blame on me little human remember I still control you.

Yea sure, you did a great job controlling me back on the building.

I was distracted, that's all.

Whatever, so how do we get out of this predicament?

Give me full control and I will free us.

No way.

Do you have any suggestions on escape?

No.

Then give me control.

Promise not to hurt anyone.

And why should I…

Do it.

Fine I promise not to harm anyone.

Here.

The human's body suddenly relaxed and all off the monitors went dead. The doctors rushed in to revive the human. But when they neared the bed. The human suddenly convulsed. The doctors perplexed took a step back. Then a feral scream tore from the human's mouth as he strained against his bonds. The doctors grabbed several tranquillizes and attempted to quiet the struggling human. But before the doctors could inject him the bonds holding the human burst as the human leapt from the bed and began to destroy the room. As the doctors retreated from the room several security guards hurried in a tried to tackle the rampaging human, but the human shook them off as if they were twigs and slammed them into the wall. One guard who held on to consciousness contacted general Pepper. Realizing what the guard was doing the human converged on him delivered him to unconsciousness. As the human headed toward the window Fox burst through the door, see what destruction the human had wrought he drew his blaster and took aim. Seeing the treat the human turned and jumped trough the window. Fox ran to the window gazed out in horror as he watched the human drop 18 floors.

In the human's brain.

What was that?

Shut up human.

What about not hurting anyone?

They aren't hurt, permanently.

Oh and by the way how do we survive this fall?

Shut up.

The arguing was broke up as they neared the pavement and took the full force of the landing on one leg. With a sickening snap, every bone in their leg shattered. They grimaced as pain flowed through every nerve and they staggered on one leg.

We'll that worked out great.

One moment human.

Fox watched as the human landed and cringed at the sound of the impact. Then he watched as the human limped over to a nearby hover car and place his hand on it. What is he doing, Fox thought? Then a bright light enveloped the car and the humans shattered leg went ridged. Fox just watched in amazement as the car dissolved and the light moved to the human's leg and then in a flash it was in metal. Fox recovering from what he just witnessed took aim with his blaster and prepared to fire. When he had the human in his sights, he hesitated. The human realizing the danger took off toward the center of the road and opened the entrance to the sewer. My life for yours, but just this once huma—no aparoid, Fox thought as he turned and headed back to where he left Pepper.

Authors notes: ok that was a wierd start. Please review and give me some constuctive critisim. Also tell me if the rating needs to be changed, I was a little unsure what to rate this fic.


	2. chapter 2

Deep in Corneria's sewer system a figure stumble through the darkness.

How did you do that?

Do what?

You know what I mean, know tell me how.

Calm down human, all I did was absorb that car then transfer it to our leg.

What wrong with you, you sound exhausted.

The absorbing ability manifested itself while you were in a coma. That the first chance I had to test it.

What! You tried an untested skill to fix us. Better yet you were awake while I was out. How's that possible, when I'm out your supposed to be out as well.

I evolved human. I am now at the third stage of my evolution. Only two stages left before you are just a memory.

Gee, you really know how to break it to a guy don't you. So does your evolution come with any other upgrades, and if it does will you show me how to use them?

Why should I tell you human?

Because it will be easier to survive if I know what we can do and better still if I can use your abilities.

Your logic is sound human. But unfortunately the only new ability I know of is the absorption.

So show me that one.

Beginning to like the power I hold human?

Just show me.

First find an object you want to absorb.

The pair looks around in the murky darkness before settling on one of the pipes running along the side of the sewer.

Now picture what the object is worth.

What does that mean.

Think of the smallest parts the object is made of.

You mean like the atoms of it.

Yes.

Like this.

The pair focus on the pipe.

Now that was the easy part. Since you can see the pipes smallest components you tell exactly what it's worth. Now knowing the value you break it down.

The pipe begins to glow a dim light and small strands of light begin to creep along the human's body.

Yes know focus. That's is! Now reform it to what you want it to be.

All right.

The light began to glow brighter and the thin light beams grew in strength. Soon the sewer walls were glowing like the sun. The small light beams then converged on the human's left arm. They began to spin like gyro tops around the humans forearm. As the human's arm went ridged the light solidified and reshaped into a block that coved the top of the human's forearm.

What good is that human? A block of metal. I thought you were more creative than that.

Stop shouting and look at what I did.

The mind voices went silent as a foot long metal spike shot out of the block

That's useful.

You sound surprised Jr. I figured you knew of my fascination with primitive weapon, seeing as you've been in my head for almost three years now.

I did know but I never would have guessed you would make a weapon like this. And what's with this Jr.

I just can't keep talking to something without a name can I. So anyway would you like to know the best part?

What human I'm just dying to know.

We wish.

What was that human?

Nothing, anyway, that pipe was filled with old dythicid gas.

Dywhat.

Dythicid, it's an old human invention. We guess the Cornerians saw what a great fuel source it could be. It only has one draw back and that's that it is poisonous to all organic life.

So why should I be impressed human?

Since there was some of the gas still in the pipe, we modified the spike to deliver a small dose of the gas to whom ever we stab.

That's down right evil human. You're learning from me.

Shut up. We figure since you probably put us on the militaries most wanted we would need something to defend ourselves.

So you've accepted that we are one now have you.

What?

You've referred to your self as we for a while now.

So?

Nothing, but I think you are beginning to see your self as part of the collective.

Never. I will never be part of the collective.

The two began to stagger around the tunnel and came dangerously close to stabbing their leg with the spike.

Calm down human. We don't want to harm ourselves.

Your weak aren't you. That absorbing weakens you doesn't it. Answer me.

Yes human it does. But I think we should get moving we have been here a while.

Your right lets go.

The two headed off once again through the dark sewers.

Back at the hospital Pepper is trying to calm the staff about what has happened when Fox walks up.

"He got away General," Fox stated sullenly.

"No matter," replied the General.

"What do you mean Pepper," Fox asked while being a little surprised at the change in the generals belief about the human.

"We should discuss this elsewhere," said Pepper eying the hospital staff warily

"Ok Pepper, but from what I saw this human could cause a lot of damage if left unchecked. I would recommend you send at least two full squads out to capture him."

"You recommendation in noted and ignored Fox. The military will deal with the human now, Dismissed." With that Pepper turned away from Fox and walked out of the hospital. Fox on the other hand just stood there flabbergasted at what had just happened. But realizing that reporters and police would soon swarm over the area like an aparoid swarm he beat a hasty retreat back to StarFox HQ.

Back in the sewers the human had put several miles between themselves and the hospital when Jr. asked

What are you planning human? You obviously know I'm to weak to take complete control, and you know how I hate to be left in the dark about things.

We're going to see one of my contacts on this world.

What there are other humans still alive!

Stop yelling. And no there are no other humans alive. When your queen sapped me hear and you were still dormant we had to survive for ourselves. So we went to some less than reputable sources.

The black market?

Yes. We started working small job for about a year then they began to trust us more. We were fairly high in the ranks till you showed up.

So you plan to go back to them and get their help.

No I plan to go to my contacts and get their help.

Whatever human. How much further is it.

About half-a-mile.

Meanwhile on Corneria's main military base General Pepper sits at his desk laughing softly. "That foolish Fox has just given me the most powerful weapon ever. That nano-tech bomb I had the doctors implant in its brain will render it helpless when the queen fully matures. Then our scientists will find a way to control aparoids and I will have an unstoppable fleet at my disposal." Pepper's soft laughter gave way to a maniacal cackle as he ran his paw over the bombs trigger. "It's only a matter of time now."


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. The human when I give him a name is mine. Also Jr. is mine as well. Sorry if I sound stingy but my friend told me I need to lay claim to my characters.

Review response

Hunter killer: thanks for the review.

Great Fox: thank you for both reviews, wasn't trying to copy you with Pepper though

Chapter 3

Fox was still puzzling out the way Pepper had acted at the hospital when he arrived at the Great Fox's hanger. Taking a moment to appreciate the old ship (and wondering how to keep it in the air) he headed inside. The rest of the team was going about their daily routines, Peppy was working on his book _A Hare's Tale_, Slippy had his Arwing's engine out and was attempting to increase the thrust so he would be able to out run enemies easier, Krystal was practicing her mild telekinetic powers by reading Falco's mind, while Falco sat reading the latest Fur Illustrated magazine when he noticed Fox's puzzled look.

"Easy fuzz ball, don't hurt that tiny brain of yours"

"Zip it beak face, Pepper just dismissed me from the sniper incident."

"What, you are still getting paid aren't you," Falco started to protest.

"Don't get your feather in a bundle Falco, he wasn't getting paid in the beginning," Krystal said with a laugh, "So why did Pepper tell you to but out."

"I'm not sure Krystal, he must have his reasons."

"Yea," Slippy piped up, "he's still paying us for the job."

"Slippy go find an enemy to chase you," said Falco.

"Buzz off buzzard," Slippy shot back.

"Guys give me a break it's been a long day and unfortunately I have worse news." Fox said in a tired voice sitting down on the team's couch.

"What is it Fox," Peppy asked as he stopped writing to join the conversation.

"The creature that saved my life is a human," Fox paused as the others took a collective breath.

"Your joking Fox, you must be, Humans are long since dead," Slippy stutter.

"Yea they died out around the time Peppy was a teenager," said Falco.

"Hey this is serious fly jockey, go on Fox," said Peppy as he gave Falco a withering glance.

"That's not what bothers me, according to the tests they ran on it, the human is host to a maturing aparoid queen egg." Fox continued as he lowered his head as the whole team began taking at once.

"No way that's not possible."

"That's horrible."

"Oh man this is bad very bad,"

"Great we have more work to do."

As the team continued to argue about which was worse Rob entered the room and attempted to gain everyone's attention. "Attention everyone, attention, I have a message from General Pepper," seeing his efforts were in vain Rob raised the output of his sonic resonator to full power, "ATTENTION EVERYONE, I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM GENERAL PEPPER." With Rob's deafening voice stopping the argument the members of Starfox turned to hear what Rob had to say, "As I was saying I have a message from General Pepper, he states that if we interfere with the militaries operation to capture the aparoid carrying human we will tried for treason and executed." Everyone went silent for a moment before Slippy gave a small whimper, "but were the good guys why would Pepper do this to us."

"I'm not sure Slippy but the answer is the human," Fox said with a grim look on his face.

"Whoa, hold on there fuzz ball, your not gonna disobey an order from Pepper now are you," Falco asked with a grin on his beak?

"Yea I am, are you with me," asked Fox looking at his team.

"Sure sounds like fun," said Falco and the rest agreed.

Back at Corneria's main base Pepper walks through the prison complex and is flanked by several scientists. Entering one of the many high security cells he approaches a wolf held by full body restraints.

"Well Wolf, finally cornered with nowhere to go," Pepper laughs as he approaches the bound prisoner.

"No prison can hold me and you now it mutt, it's only a matter of time before I escape." Said Wolf calmly relaxing against the metal bonds that held him fast.

"You've got me all wrong Wolf, I want nothing better than to see you go free." Pepper stated smiling softly as one of his scientists' hands him an injection device with an odd black liquid.

"Then let me go and it will save you a lot of trouble." Wolf replied eying the injector warily.

"One moment my Lupine friend," Pepper says softly before ramming the injectors needle deep into Wolf's neck and unloads the contents.

Pain races through Wolf as he gives a small yelp. When his vision begins to go hazy he demands, "What, what did you do.. to.. me.." as he fades into darkness.

"Now one final touch," Pepper mutters as he places his paw over the small wound on the unconscious lupine's neck. A soft light begins to shine around Pepper's paw as a small metal patch forms over the wound. "Your sure he's bound to me now,"

"Yes General, with the human's blood sample we now have the eggs we need to create Furform aparoid, and since you once had an aparoid inside of you, you maintain the ability to control minor aparoids, but until we can obtain the queen egg's core memory you can only control one or two of them.

"Then this one will have to be enough," Pepper mutters as he turns away, "release him in the city, he'll track down the human for us."

_Everything is going according to plan._

_Just as I knew it would._

Pepper jerked and glanced around the edge of the cell. Looking for the voice he had heard. Seeing only his scientists Pepper continued to his office.

Deep in the sewer system the human's mind is once again at war.

_Are we there yet._

_For the last time n.. I mean yes were there._

_Oh, well, about time._

_For the love of all that's holy will you keep you bodiless voice down, you're giving us a headache._

_Listen to me human I am sick of walking in the stinking refuse of this city, now get us topside NOW!_

_Keep it down we're still in control remember._

_Don't remind me human._

The pair had reached a ladder and began to climb to the surface.

_By the way human what are you planning to do about your clothing._

_What do you mean?_

_You're still in a pair of shorts, and from what I've seen of this planet you don't just walk around in shorts._

_I'll think of something._

_Yes I'm sure you will._

Reaching the top of the ladder they open the sewer lid a crack to take in their surroundings.

_Good were in an alley near Ajax's place._

_Great, I'm guessing Ajax is your contact._

_Yea and he owes us a few favors. _

_If he can get you a pair of pants I will be happy._

_I think he can get us more than that; the trick is getting him to talk to us._

_And why would he not speak with us._

_Well I did leave him holding a shipment of illegal small arms a few months back._

_This is perfect you're not even sure if he won't kill you at first sight. _

_That a risk we're willing to take._

Satisfied that the alleyways clear the two pull themselves up and try to meld with the twilight shadows.

_How many streets is it to Ajax?_

_He's a couple of blocks away._

_Then why did we come out of the sewers here?_

_He got sensors on all those closer to his club._

_Wait a minute your getting help from a club owner, were all human's as crazy as you, because that would explain why your race died out._

_Shut it. I think I've solved our clothing problem._

Crouching next to a large dumpster the human places his hands on the grimy surface. Focusing a familiar white light envelopes the dumpster and slides over the human's body. With a blinding flash of light the human stands up and looks over himself. Black denim jeans coupled with a black shirt and heavy trench coat now adorn the human's frame.

_Did you know you could do that human?_

_No just thought it might work._

_I must say I am impressed._

_I think you're stating to like me._

_Don't push your luck human._

_Whatever._

The two's argument is interrupted by a small scream followed by several yelps of pain.

_What was that?_

_It doesn't concern us human let's move to your contact now._

_Shut up. Besides this could be a chance to test what this body can now do. _

_Fine, just make it fast._

Sprinting down the alley the human rounds a corner to see a pink cat being bound and gagged by two large canines. Two other canines are nursing deep scratches and another is leaning over holding his groin.

"Just kill the little bitch, she not worth this much trouble."

"Yea she scratched me."

"Shut up you two she could be a real bit of fun for us now that she's tied up."

"You mutts had better let her go if you know what's good for you," the human shouts down the alley.

"Look Butch we got ourselves a hero on our paws."

"Well you know what we do with heroes get him." Three of the dogs begin to bear down on the human while drawing out a few knives and a lead pipe.

_You do know what you're doing don't you?_

_Yea just hold on for the ride._

The human tensed as he prepared to spring at his three attackers and he felt something begin to warm up in his cybernetic leg. "Lets see what this body can do," he whispered as he extended his spike and released the brake on his leg. Several hundred kilos of force propelled him forward as he was launched from the ground strait at his assailants. The dogs stunned at seeing the human flying at them hesitated long enough for the human to ram into them knocking everyone into a mass of fur flesh and limbs. Using what little momentum that he had left the human rolled to his feet and turned to face the dazed dogs. As they regained their feet they attacked the human who began to move as if possessed. He dodged ducked and spun around the dogs as if they were standing still.

_It's like their not even moving._

_The absorbing process gives you greater speed and maneuverability over almost anyone._

The human felt a slight breezes pass his left ear and a small streak of pain flashed in his left hand as he spun to kick out at the nearest attacker away. He parried another knife slash and ducked out of the ring the dogs had formed around him. Then the largest of his assailants pushed the others out of the way to get the human himself. "Your mine monkey," he growled as he began to slash at the human with his claws. This is too easy the human thought as he sidestepped the attacks and jerked the spike toward the out streaked arm and smiled as a thin red line appeared along the inner lining of the arm and he felt the release of the gas into the wound as canine howled in pain

Katt vainly struggled with the ropes that held her bound as her rescuer danced in and out of the dogs attacks. Katt stopped when she heard a scream. Thinking her rescuer was down she look to see that one of the dogs had a thin red line tracing the crook of one arm. _That not that bad of an injury_ she thought but then she see the dog double over and starts vomiting blood. _What did he do to him_ she wondered? The other dogs seeing what a scratch had done to their leader lost interest in the human and decided their hides were more important than having a little fun with the bound cat. The human watched as the dogs beat a hasty retreat before turning to the bound pink feline and removing the gag. "Are you ok," he asked beginning to untie her.

"Just fine sugar, and who do you think you are I was doin just fine till you came along," Katt shot at the human.

"Not from where I'm standing, you were probably just a few minutes away from being raped," the human shot back.

"Those poor little pups couldn't handle me and if you think you can you're sadly mistaken sugar," said Katt with a little anger in her voice.

"Remind me never to rescue anyone again will ya," the human said his eyes going cloudy for a moment.

"What was that monkey," Katt asked her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, well you're free, later," the human said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey, sugar don't you want to know who you just saved"? Katt asked standing up.

"Not really," the human said as the neared the end of the alleyway.

"Well and I at least know how I have to thank for this rescue."

"You want my name, its'…"

Author's notes: there seems a good stopping point. I still can't think of a good name for the human so any suggestions would helpful. This chapter was murder to write. If you reading this then it's a revised copy of the chapter. I tired to rewrite the fight but I'm still not happy with it. well there is still hope for latter chapters.


	4. chapter 4

Review Response

Great Fox/Silver meta Dragon: Thanks for the review and name suggestions I will use one of them for the human. I was wondering why you dropped off the map, glad to have you back.

m: thanks.

Black Phoenix: thanks for the review, I like the name, but I found another that I think fits better. I will however create a character for the name latter on. And if what happened to Wolf creeped you out then you might not like what I have planed for him in future chapters.

Hunter Killer: thanks for the review; I will try to work harder on the future fight scenes.

And now to in to the unknown.

"…Zavis," he replied as he began to walk out of the alley.

"Zavis, thanks," Katt then glanced at the dog that had stopped vomiting blood and was now twitching violently on the ground, "what was in that spike of yours anyway"?

"Dythicid gas," Zavis said turning around to face her.

"Dythicid! Are you crazy, that stuff dangerous, he'll be luck to survive this," Katt hollered heading to the fallen dog's side.

"It was a small douse he'll be find, and besides he attacked you he got what he deserved."

_You're learning human._

_Shut it._

"So what if he attacked me, he doesn't deserve this kind of pain," Katt said as she motioned to the dog who's body was beginning to bend in on itself.

"You want me to help him," Zavis asked as he moved to Katt's side.

"Can you do that," Katt asked looking at Zavis, "I though you had to wait for it to leave your system."

"You do but I can aide the process a little. Don't freak out at what's about to happen ok,"

Katt looked at Zavis will a puzzled look before nodding her head. Zavis seeing that she had agreed placed his hands on the dog's convulsing body and forcing him to hold still. A soft glow began to flicker around the dog's body as he gave a weak whimper as the light moved from him to Zavis and the dog's convulsions ceased. Zavis shuttered a little as he felt the poison enter his system before storing it back in the spike.

Katt watched in wonder at the sight as the light flicked and died around Zavis. "How did you do that"!

"My secret, he should be fine now," Zavis said as the dog fell into a deep sleep. "So my little cat what's you name"?

"You already guessed it hon," Katt said with a smile.

"What your name is so," Zavis asked in a fake puzzled voice. Katt simple pulled back and nailed Zavis square in the chest which caused him to release a small grunt. "What was that for, Katt."

"So you did know my name, eh monkey," Katt shot at Zavis.

"Yea, but did you have to hit me," Zavis asked in a hurt voice.

"You deserved it," Katt replied as she checked the sky and said, "it's late and I need to get home, thanks again for saving me," and with that she left the alley. As Zavis watched her leave Jr. decided to speak up.

_What was that about human, we never should have helped that useless bag of fur._

_Shut up. And besides we now know what this body can do. _

_You didn't push us to the limit, your reaction time was off by at least .002 seconds, and you were injured._

_It's a scratch, and besides she might be useful in getting off planet._

_You like her don't you._

_What?_

_You like that fur, admit it. _

_No, I just think we can use her._

_For more than getting off planet?_

_No, look lets get to Ajax before you blow one of our blood vessels._

With the argument over Zavis began to make his way to Ajax's club.

Katt rounded the corner out of the alley and began to head toward her house. _What was he, _she thought. _He can't be a normal fur, he moves to fast for that and he did that thing with the light. I wonder what kind of fur he really is. He seems like a monkey or ape, but I've never seen one with that kind of fur pattern. Maybe Falco might know what he is._ With that though in mind she decided to head off to the StarFox hanger.

Meanwhile at the StarFox hanger the team was planning out what to do about the human. After much discussion Fox decided what would be their course of action.

"Ok team here is what we're going to do; Slippy, Peppy, and Krystal will take the Great Fox into orbit and keep an eye out for any ships leaving the system without authorization, Falco and I will search the city for the human, any questions. Good." As Fox headed to his room he heard foots steps behind him and he knew what was coming. Reaching his room he made his way to the bed as Krystal shut the door.

"What do you mean putting me in space with those two Fox," Krystal demanded as she glared at Fox. "You know I can be more useful on the ground, with my telepathy I might be able to feel the human/aparoid."

"I figure that me and Falco would be enough on the ground for now," Fox said quietly.

"You're full of it McCloud, you're worried I might get hurt." Krystal shouted.

"Of course I'm worried Krystal, what do you expect! You're my wife and you're carrying my kits." Fox shouted back.

"Fox the day I can't take care of myself and my kits will be the day Slippy becomes a better pilot than Falco."

"Krystal," Fox began, "I'm sorry but what would you do if you knew you could be sending me into a dangerous situation. I love you Krystal and I don't want anything to happen to you." While saying this Fox moved closer to Krystal and gave her a crushing hug.

"Fox," Krystal began as she returned his hug, "If I knew I was sending you into danger then I would be right beside you to help you through it."

"Thanks I needed to hear that…" Fox began when Krystal interrupted him, "So I'll be joining the ground team than."

"Yea—I mean, well, how do you do that"?

"I have my ways, so should we tell the others"?

"Sure lets go," Fox said walking towards the door. When he reached the door he turned to look at Krystal, "you owe me, you know that right."

"Of course my little fox," Krystal laughed.

"Who you calling little" Fox asked in a reproachful voice.

"Go talk to the others already," Krystal hollered playfully.

At a salvage yard in the city, Wolf groaned in pain as he regains consciousness and began to check himself for injuries. Feeling around his neck where Pepper had jabbed the needle in him he fells a small patch of metal covering the wound. _What ever that damn mutt did to me I'm going to make him pay._ Standing up Wolf began to head out of the salvage yard when he felt a strange drawing. _What the hell_ he thought as his body moved toward one of the many wrecked hover cars around him. His body reached out and placed his hands on the cool chipped surface of the craft. _What's going on here_ Wolf wondered as a soft blue light began to glow around the surface of the car. Wolf watched in half horror half amazement as the light began to creep slowly over his skin. Wolf's stomach began to churn as he felt the light enter him and he felt his body changing. Wolf swore he could feel the metal of the hover car covering his skin and muscles in a light layer of armor. The blue light began to spread around the scrap metal in the yard and Wolf could only watch as more and more of the light entered him. After a moment of absorbing the light Wolf's stomach went into open rebellion as he emptied his insides with several violent heaves. Wolf soon began to lose what little strength he had recovered since regaining consciousness. He collapsed as the light continued to flow into him and he felt his bones begin to liquefy and re-harden with metal supports. The light soon encompassed the whole of the scrap including several rejected star fighter components. Wolf began to fade from consciousness when the last trails of light flowed into him. Groggily Wolf stumbled to his feet and looked at his new body. He still looked the same he thought except for a small metallic gleam to his fur. _What the hell was that_ he thought as he began to leave the now empty junkyard. When he took his first step he felt different. The step felt lazy. He took another step and he felt the same sensation. His movements were effortless and they seemed to flow from one to the next. _What did that light do to me_ he thought. Just to test the new sensations in his body Wolf made what he thought was a small jump, but when he tensed his legs he felt as if he were winding a rubber band tight. When he released the tension he about lost his stomach as he flew through the air. _What the_ Wolf thought but he had to concentrate on the building he was flying at_. I'm screwed_ he thought as the smooth surface of the building rushed up to meet him. As he slammed into the wall with enough force to crush a normal body Wolf realized that he barely felt a thing. As he began to slide down the side of the building Wolf extended his claws and tried to grip the side of the building. Pain shot through his paws as the sudden resistance against his claws. Amazingly he got a solid grip. Glancing at his claws he saw that they were gleaming with the same metallic shine his fur was. Realizing that he needed to do something Wolf began to climb the side of the building. Fearing that he wouldn't make it to the top Wolf scrambled as fast as he could up the side before realizing that he wasn't getting tired. Reaching the top of the building he settled down and wondered how he had survived what just happened. _Whatever Pepper did to me I'm not sure to kill him of thank him for this_ Wolf _thought now all I need is a weapon of some sort._ As he finished his thought he felt the back of his right paw begin to tingle. Holding it close to his muzzle he nearly fell of the building when a two-foot long blade shot out of his paw. Examining the gleaming gray metal Wolf smiled to himself. _This could come in handy at some point._ Suddenly a voice filled his head.

_Wolf._

"What," Wolf looked around for the owner of the voice and seeing no one he yelled out loud, "Who, or what are you"?

_I am your master and you are mine now Wolf and I have a job for you._

"I'm no one dog,"

_Not anymore now your mine. _

"And what if I don't do what you say." Wolf wondered out loud.

_Then I do this._

Crippling pain shot through Wolf's whole body as he sank to his knees. As soon as the pain began it was gone.

_Now are you going to be a good little dog now?_

"Yes," Wolf agreed reluctantly.

_Good you should feel a presence at the edge of your mind now do you feel it?_

"Yes," Wolf replied as he felt a small tug at he edge of his brain.

_Good now go and capture that presence._

"Fine," Wolf said as he leaped off the building toward the small tug. What am I going after anyway."

_The human who shot you on the roof_.

"Now I'm not so against following order," Wolf said as he smiled landing on a nearby building, "I have unfinished business with that human."

_Good now things are going according to plan_ the voice laughed as Wolf leapt from building to building toward the human's location.

Back at the Cornerian military base Pepper sat at his desk with his eyes closed in deep thought. Then he looked up and smiled, "Now it's only a matter of time." Soon his laughter could be heard all over the base.

Bill Grey sat in his office as he looked over many reports on his husky fleet. He thought back to the simpler times when he only had to worry about a few dozen pilots, now since the aparoid invasion he had been placed in charge of one of Katina's many attack fleets. Sighing he stood and moved to pour himself a cup of coffee when his vidphone rang. Answering the device he was surprised to see one of the new ship captains on the line. Tristan a husky whom Bill had meet during the aparoid invasion seem quite frantic.

"Bill have you received the order yet," Tristan asked in a near breathless voice.

"What order are you talking about," Bill asked.

"The brass has ordered my ships to move to Sector Y and wait for further orders."

"Why would Fortuna want ships in Sector Y," Bill asked in a puzzled tone.

"I don't know but it has something to do with Corneria and I've been informed that your Husky Fleet would be joining us soon." Tristan finished as a knock came at Bill's door.

"I think I'm about to receive the orders Tristan, any idea why though," Bill asked as he transferred the call to his earphone.

"No idea but it looks like war, and I'm worried for my family on Corneria."

"Know what you mean, Fox is on Corneria right now. Let me get back to you ok."

"Don't, we need to talk to face to face about this," Tristan said a little more composed then in the beginning of the conversation.

"Fine talk to you then," Bill said as he dismissed the young soldier who had handed him his orders. Quickly reading them he saw what Tristan had said was true. _What's going on_ he thought as he started to contact the various captains under his command.

Author's notes: I thought the last chapter was murder. So sorry for the wait but I put off two project to write this story and I need to finish them. Got an A on both though. Anyway, I was disappointed about Katt and Bill not being in the last game so I gave Bill a fleet and Katt, I, well, um, not sure what I'm going to do for her yet. Also the Krystal/Fox scene was an evil I will not soon forget. I figured I need some kind of niceness moment but I didn't want it to be too sappy. Also I have been working on my fight scenes in other stories for school and I think they have improved so in the next chapter or two a major fight will occur. Side note Black Phoenix thanks again for the name if you want me to add, alter, or do anything with Tristan put it in your review or send me an email. Also if anyone has any ideas or characters they would like for me to incorporate into the story send me an email and I will try to work the character or idea into this story or another (if I write one). Wow didn't mean to write an essay here, and a guess it's a lot for a new author to ask of his reviewers. So forgive me if I ask to much or have offended you and review and give me your input.


	5. chapter 5

Review Response

Silver meta Dragon: Thanks I will, but here is a hint, there're more than two infected.

Black Phoenix: Sorry for scarring you, thanks for the review and your welcome, thought you might like having your name be the captain of a ship.

Chapter 5

After an hour of ducking into alleys and street shops to remain unseen Zavis had finally arrived at Ajax's.

_This is it human?_

_Yea._

_Please tell me your kidding._

_Nope._

The club was large and obviously paid for itself from the look of it. Because of the time Zavis knew that everyone inside would be at or near the stage so he wouldn't be noticed. As he began to head to the entrance Jr. screamed at him.

_You fool you can't just walk inside! They kill you because you're human._

_Shut up, I know what I'm doing. The bouncer knows me and what I am. Minus you of course. Plus he owes me a favor. And by now Ajax knows we're here and sneaking in would be suicidal._

_Your crazy, I won't let you get us killed human_.

A strained look came over Zavis's face as he and Jr. wrestled for control. Their body began to twitch and convulse at the strain for a few moments before Jr. ran out of strength.

_You win this time human._

_You're still not strong enough to control me, so sit back and enjoy the ride. _

Shaking off the fatigue of the fight Zavis moved to the entrance of the club. As he neared the entrance a large ball python moved to block his way. "Where do you think your going," the python asked.

"Move it Kiba, I need to speak with Ajax," Zavis replied in a cold voice.

"Sorry Zavis you know the rules, no one sees Ajax unless…"

"…Ajax sees them first, I know, I know, but you also know about me," Zavis started as he leaned near the snake, "I always collect my favors." With the last words Zavis extended his spike and pressed it against the snakes narrow windpipe.

The snake gazed a Zavis with cool eyes before replying, "same old Zavis eh, you ain't got the guts to do that and I know it, plus I saved your life a few times back so you owe me."

"You might have saved my life but I helped you get your whole family out of that smugglers slave camp."

"Touché, if you remember I helped you remain undetected for the past three years."

"And I've gotten you some very choice weapons and contraband in those three years, also I know about what you did on Katina, and I don't think you want your mate to find out about that."

"You wouldn't," Kiba said with a cool gaze as his voice wavered slightly.

"Come on, your mate should be proud, I mean three lioness at once…"

"Ok, Ok, shut it, I'll let you in, gee Zavis I forgot you always get what you want, damn," as Kiba was speaking he moved to the heavy door that lead into the club and began to unfasten the locks. As Zavis moved up behind him and said, " I owe you one ok."

"Sure, whatever but if you ever try to blackmail me again I swear I will strangle you."

"I'll keep that in mind buddy," Zavis replied as he entered the nightclub. Loud music blasted at him as he entered the main area as strobe lights flashed in the darkened room. Several hundred furs were cluster around a large stage jumping and dancing alone or with a partner. A young fox and his band were blaring out the night's music and parading around the stage as if possessed. Zavis smiled as he caught a few of the words that unbeknownst to the furs were human in origin.

Hear the sound of the falling rain  
Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame  
The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

A that Zavis had to clamp his ears as the canines began howling at such a high pitch it nearly defended him. Jr. laughed at the sight of furs dancing as Zavis mind-shouted at him to shut it. Looking around Zavis spotted the barmaid he needed to talk to and moved over to her.

"What can I get for you," the young panther said in a bored voice as she moved to the large liquor case and began to unlock it.

"Rosy I thought you knew me better than that," Zavis said in a hurt voice as the panther turned around and squealed in delight as she reached over the counter and grabbed hold of Zavis and tired to either pull him over the counter or use him to pull her over the counter.

"Angle, where have you been, I was worried sick that the authorities had caught you at last." Rosy said as her white fangs flashed in the pulsing light as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Rosy, it's me," Zavis said with a smile.

"I know but I was worried, so what brings you to Ajax, he's still a little steamed at you for leaving him at the space port."

"Hey that wasn't my fault and he knows it. if his contact hadn't ratted us out to the military police then we would have got away Scott-free. He also knows I can't get caught by the military, can you imagine what they would do with a live human."

"Keep it down Zavis, the cops have been sniffing around this place ever since Ajax got busted." Rosy said glancing around with fear shinning in her dark eyes.

"Rosy calm down, what happened," Zavis said with concern over her current state.

"Well two days after I lost contact with you the cops raided the place, it was horrible…

Rosy was rushing trying to get drinks to the various drunken patrons while trying to keep their wandering hands away from her rear. _I knew I should have called in sick tonight_ she thought as she slapped the hand of a fox away from her tail. Glancing at the door and trying to decide if she needed to get the bouncer and remove the fox she saw the doors burst open and the military police pour into the club.

"Everyone get down this is a raid," a large bulldog shouted as the furs in the club began to scream. Rosy was terrified as the police spread over the club like insects. She watched as the cops began to arrest several of the furs in the building and start to drag them outside. She was beginning to think that the cops would just arrest a few of the more drunk furs and leave when the husky that had been providing the music for that night began to shout a the cops. "Hey this is a free club you got no right to come in here and start making arre…" BANG! Rosy watched in terror as a round tore into the young dogs chest and spray the crowed with a brief red rain. Rosy saw his body fall as the crowd turned into a mob and began to attack the cops. She dove under the bar as automatic weapon fire and screams ripped through her ears. She curled into a ball and began to weep and pray as the shots lessened and she thought _where are you Zavis_?

Zavis listened to her story and wrapped his arms around her now trembling form. "hey, calm down Rosy, calm down, I'm here."

"I'm sorry Zavis, but I…I… I just don't know what to do, if the police come back and do that again I might get hit, but I need the money that Ajax is paying me, what can I do." Rosy said tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rosy," Zavis said in a sad voice, "I don't know, but I can get you out of here. I own a small place on Katina, here," Zavis reached into one of the pockets of his coat and felt a lump of metal in it. He focused on it and a small white light flickered and died within his pocket. Rosy watched as Zavis drew out a small key and handed it to her. "It's a key to my place on Katina. Stay there for a while." He then grabbed a napkin and jotted down a few names and addresses on it. "The first name owes me a favor, tell him I sent you and he'll get you to Katina, the rest of the names and address are my contacts on Katina. If you need help or get into trouble go to them, the last address is my place on Katina."

"Zavis I…" Rosy began but Zavis interrupted, "Just trust me."

"I do Zavis but I need to tell you something…" but before she could finish what she was saying Zavis kissed her furry check and said, "I know Rosy but I just can't and you know that."

"Zavis I'm sorry I just,"

"Hey I will always look out for you Rosy, that's why I want you on Katina, and the sooner the better."

"Thanks Zavis," Rosy said wiping the tears from her eyes as she returned to work. "I'll tell Ajax that you want to speak with him."

"Thanks Rosy." Zavis said as he turned to enjoy the music and wait for Ajax to let him in. Jr. was raving in his head but he managed to mute him for the most part. _Let me enjoy this while I still can _he thought as the band began a new song. When the song hit it's chorus he thought back to what had transpired with Rosy and it seemed to fit.

(You love me but you don't know who I am.

I'm torn between this life I lead and what I am.

You love me but you don't know who I am.

So let me go, just let me go)

At the Starfox hanger the team was preparing to move out when the door burst open and Katt walked in.

"Hey ya'll, how's it going"?

"Great just what we need," Falco said sarcastically as Katt walked over to him.

"What's wrong beak boy, not happy to see me," Katt said with a smile.

"So Katt what brings you here," Krystal asked as she stepped between Falco and Katt averting another one of their fistfights.

"Well I was leaving the club on Arwing Ave. when a group of dogs jumped me in an alley on 18th Ave. and over powered me."

"What! Katt are you ok, what did they do to you, I swear if they hurt you I'll tear them limb from limb and…" Falco shouted frantically. Katt seeing that until he calmed down she wouldn't get to finish her story side stepped Krystal and gave Falco a good slap across his beak.

"Bird-brain calm down, I'm fine, some kind of monkey saved me. His name's Zavis and he was amazing, he move like no other fur I've ever seen. He had a fur pattern that I've never seen before as well. I thought with the number of furs you guys have seen then one of you might know what he was."

"Ok Katt what did he look like," Fox asked.

"He was furless except for the top of his head. His fur was shaggy brown and was long for a male."

Fox thought about Katt description for a moment thinking of all the furs he had ever meet. None of them matched the description except. "Katt where did you say you meet this fur again."

"Calm down tiger, on 18th Ave, why do you know him."

"Katt that fur you meet was a human."

"Nice joke Fox but humans are dead remember," Katt said laughing at Fox.

"Katt that thing is a human and it has an aparoid inside of it," Fox exclaimed grabbing Katt by the shoulders.

"Let go of ME," Katt screamed as she turned into a raging ball of fur. Fox withered under the onslaught of fists and claws and Katt pummeled him. Falco knowing what Fox was up against tried to help him out of the tornado that was Katt, but in the process was sucked in. Krystal watched in amusement at her friends' antics but knew she needed to stop this. Reaching out with her mind she snagged all three and shut off their movement controls stopping the fight and leaving the three of them in a tangled heap. "Calm down all of you, Katt when this Zavis saved you did he do anything weird"?

"Well yes I told you he moved like he was possessed and he did a weird thing with lig—"

"Did the light get pulled into his body," Fox asked intently from underneath Falco.

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything," Katt asked wondering how Fox knew what Zavis had done with the light. Fox and the others began to fill Katt in on what Zavis was, and what damage he had already caused.

On the far edge of Corneria city it was all Wolf could do not to laugh out loud. He had never felt so alive. He could feel the metal parts whirling in his body giving him strength.

_This is amazing, the power, the speed, I'm invincible._

_Not quite little pup._

_What do you want aparoid?_

_Don't take that tone with me mutt._

Wolf body convulsed in pain as he landed on the roof of a building. Stars flew in his vision as he twitched on the roof. His body felt on fire as the aparoid assaulted his senses with mind numbing pain. Wolf lost all control and let loose a feral scream that tore from within him. The pain, which had struck with the force of a nova bomb dissipated just as quickly. The metal of the roof felt like ice against Wolf's burning skin.

_Now are we going to be a good little doggy?_

_Y—ye—yes._

_Good now move it you flea bitten pile of flesh._

Wolf staggered to his feet as he tried to steady his wavering vision as he began to move toward the human's presence wishing that the freedom he felt while moving in his body was a reality.

In orbit around Katina Bill stood on the observation deck of his ship. He gazed around at the fleet under his command. A dozen heavy capital ships including three carriers, thirty-two smaller frigate class ships and one hundred and twelve smaller interceptor class ships, not to mention the nearly 2,000 fighters on call. It was an impressive fleet at first glance but Bill was still worried, we knew Corneria had nearly three time the military strength that Katina and Fortuna had put together, and he knew if it came to a fight only a miracle would save the combined fleets. Sighing he head to the command deck.

On the command deck the crew was working overtime. They had never been asked to move so quickly. When the doors at the back of the bridge opened no one saw Bill enter. Smiling to himself Bill decided to scare his command crew a little as he shouts, "Attention"! The crew realizing their mistake too late sprang to attention with the speed of a group of fresh cadets trying to impress their superiors on the first day of training. "Commander Grey, please forgive the crew for not noticing your entrance," a young ape said as he glared at the crew.

"Nonsense Alex, they were doing their jobs, I for one don't see the need for all that formality on my own ship," Bill said as the crew relaxed and returned to work.

"Yes Sir," Alex replied as he returned to work, Bill sighed at his first officer, he was a good fur but since the Andorssian invasion most primates were treated as sub-furs so when Bill had requested him as a first office he was constantly trying to prove that he was up for the job. Bill turned to his communications officer, "Give me broadcasting to the entire fleet," "Yes sir," the small fox replied as he opened the channel.

"Eh…Attention all ships this is Admiral Grey, as your orders stated we are headed to Sector Y, now many of you are probably wondering why we are headed there. Our government believes that there is instability in Corneria's government and we are to keep watch and take action if Corneria fall into anarchy. Fortuna's 8th assault fleet will be waiting for us at Sector Y. I know many of you have friends and family on Corneria. I ask that you do your best to ensure that their safety is secured." Bill nodded to the communications office and the transmission was cut.

"Well put Admiral," Alex chirped as Bill began to pace the bridge.

"Thanks. Well enough of floating aimlessly, take us to Sector Y Alex.'

"Yes sir, attention all ships slip space jump in one minute."

The fleet formed up on Bill's flagship as the space in front of the ships rippled in a neon green light as a large rift appeared and the ships began to move through it. _May heaven helps us all_ Bill thought _it's begun_.

Authors notes: hurray I finished the chapter. I had fun with this one. I wanted to try a little bit of song fic in this chapter so I need to place a disclaimer. The first song was Holiday by Green Day, I do not own it. The second was Let Me Go by 3 Doors Down. Phoenix sorry if this chapter's scene with Wolf creeps you out. He is one of my favorite characters in the whole Star Fox saga; I'm not sure why I keep torturing him. Anyway sorry for the late update but writing for me is not an easy thing to find time for. I deciede to try funny, for once, the whole part at the Star Fox hanger came from a binge on Dr. Pepper (no relation to the general who shares the same name). The part with Rosy was an idea a friend came up with, she thought the story need a little more oh that sweet in it (those were her exact word). Oh dragon if you read this after you get my review for your new story sorry for seeking Zavis on Treylon I just hate the dude (well that does make a good villain I guess). Anyway thanks for the positive reviews, review some more, drop me an e-mail if you have any suggestions.


	6. chapter 6

Review response:

Silver meta Dragon: thanks for the review, give me just a few more chapters.

Black Phoenix: Sorry, well each aparoid has a different personality plus the rest is answered in this chapter.

Now for chapter 6

_Human, Human, HUMAN LISTEN TO ME!_

_What?_

_How much longer human?_

_Don't know, Ajax doesn't usually make us wait this long, but look at the bright side._

_And what is that human?_

_Free music._

_Great._

_Hey Jr._

_What human._

_You must have regained your strength by now, so why haven't you tried to take control again._

_I can't._

_What?_

_I can't take full control of you for some reason._

_Really._

_Yes human don't sound so happy, I can take full control for a few hours at the least at full strength. _

While the two continued to argue as a young tigress approached them and asked, "You Zavis"?

"Maybe, who wants to know," Zavis asked giving the tigress a cool look.

"Ajax says he'll see you know," the tigress said coldly turning around and heading back to work.

_About time._

_No kidding._

The pair made their way through the nightclub till they reached a door near the back that was guarded by a pair of grizzlies. "I'm here to see…" Zavis began but the larger of the two grizzlies interrupted him, "we know." Zavis was a little taken aback by this but opened the door and continued into the darkened hallway. The two bears watched as the shadows swallowed Zavis up and the door slam shut.

"How long do you think it'll last in that hallway," the smaller grizzly asked.

"I give it a few minutes at the most," the other grizzly replied laughing.

Zavis walked down the hallway as the light from the doorway illuminated the broad hallway began to disappear. Zavis whirled around and released the restraints on his leg and flew toward the door. He reached it as it slammed shut causing him to slam head first into its metal frame.

"Great," Zavis yelled as he nursed his injured head, "time to get out of here." Zavis reached up and placed his hands on the door.

No wait human.

Why should I?

We need to get off planet and by now the military should be close on out heels. We need to meet your contact and get off planet.

Fine.

Zavis removed his hands and turned around as a low hum filled the area. A series of lights on the floor and ceiling sprang to life and flooded the hall with a light blue light. Then a loud voice boomed from all directions Zavis, it's good to see you my friend."

"Come on Ajax, do we have to go through this," Zavis asked he began to move slowly down the hallway.

"Of course, did you think I would forgive and forget what you did to me." The voice blared.

"Hey it's not my fault one of your little agents cracked in a police interrogation." Zavis shot.

"He had been dealt with," the voice shot back.

"What did do to him," Zavis asked thinking he might suffer a similar fate.

"Well lets just say he will be singing several octaves higher from now on," the voice paused for a moment before saying, "don't fear my dear little human you won't suffer that fate." Zavis gave a small sigh, "you just get to run the gauntlet again."

_Great._

_What, what is this gauntlet he's talking about?_

_It's how he tests new recruits._

_So why are you worried?_

_I helped him design the new one based on how well I did when I beat it the first time._

_So._

_It knows how to beat me better than anyone._

_Then let me take control._

_Why should I you'll just take full control forever._

_Please human, until I regain my full strength I can only control you for small burst. At any time you could more than likely take over again._

_Fine you've got control of motion. I'll keep control of everything else._

_Suits me just fine human._

Zavis slowly let go of control of his body as he felt Jr. begin to access his motor controls. Zavis stopped at a finger's length of letting go completely just incase Jr. attempted anything funny.

_Your resisting human._

_Sorry._

With that Zavis relinquished all control. Jr. quickly sorted through their body feeling what worked and what was tired and what was just broken as Zavis continued talking. "So Ajax, when do we start"?

"Now."

A quiet whirling sound came from their left as Jr. turned to see what it was a small opening appeared in the wall and a light hand gun dropped out of the hole.

"You know the rules Zavis. Reach me and you win."

"Alright lets get started then."

"Very well then," the voice suddenly cut out as small whriling sound could be heard from all over the hallway.

_Jr. as soon as you touch the blaster the course starts_

All right. 

Jr. reached out and let his hand hover over the blaster while staring at the empty hallway. _I wonder_ he thought as he began to feel the value of the room. To his surprise he could feel the layout of the weapons of the room. _Don't want to give away what we can do though_ he thought as he inched closer to the gun. When he laid a finger on the handle the room roared to life as several mini-guns dropped from the ceiling and opened fire. Jr. rolled to his right to avoid the small laser bolts that shredded the spot where he had just been. I can't avoid that again he thought as several blocks rose out of the floor. _Best_ _chance_ he thought as he made a dive for the nearest one as laser fire zeroed in on where he had rolled. Shoving himself against the block Jr. felt the mini-guns begin to unload on his cover. He could feel the block beginning to loss its integrity and he decided to make a break for the next nearest block. The moment the mini-guns paused Jr. jumped fired and rolled to the next block. With some satisfaction he saw that he took out one of the guns before the block blocked his view of the guns.

"Nice shot Zavis, but that's only one of the guns," Ajax voice boomed over the shrill whine of the mini-guns. Jr. peaked out to see where he could take cover next. Suddenly the guns went silent. Jr. watched and waited for them to start up again. When they didn't he stood and continued down the hallway. When he reached where the mini-guns had dropped he looked over each one carefully to make sure they were out of commission. Satisfied that they were dead he continued on. When he reached the halfway point a familiar whirling sound from behind him as the mini-guns came to life once again. Jr. dove behind another of the blocks as the laser bolts flew over his head. Well that was a dumb move on my part Jr. thought as e looked ahead to the door. Thinking to use the modified leg to just jump the rest of the way the hall seemed to read his mind as several thin red beams began to crisscross the remainder of the hall.

_Well now what?_

_Give me back control._

_What, you can't possible make it that far, you said it yourself that you couldn't beat this room._

_I can beat this._

_Fine but if you get us killed human I swear…_

_Shut up._

Jr. transferred control back to Zavis as the block they were hiding behind began to crumble under the pounding it was receiving; Zavis took the coat he was wearing and tossed it over to one side of the block. Instantly the guns focused all their firepower on the coat, Zavis then released all the power built into the leg and launched him self forward.

"You fool," Ajax voice boomed around the room as Zavis flew strait at the beams that covered the way to exit in a deadly web of energy. Zavis twisted in mid-air avoiding the first beams by millimeters. A large block shot out of the ground to impede the flight but Zavis twisted completely around and used the block to spring back at the mini-guns, which had just grown bored of shooting his coat. As they targeted Zavis he flipped over once again and slammed into two of the guns and used them to spring back toward the exit. He twisted and turned to avoid the lasers in front and in rear of him. When he neared the block that had tried to stop him earlier he twisted up and did a hand spring off of the top of it that propelled him through the final set of web beams. When he landed at the end of the hall he rolled to keep his momentum and used its force to kick open the door at the end. Zavis continued to roll into now open room until a large ornate wooden desk halted his progress. Trying to clear his head he looked up to see a fat raccoon standing over him with a blaster pointed at his head.

"Well don't Zavis too bad it's time for you to die…"

Katt couldn't believe what she was hearing about Zavis, he seemed like such a nice fur that it seemed impossible that an aparoid was inside his head. She turned to Fox and asked, "Will you let me help you catch him."

"Yea Katt, but you'll be branded as a traitor," Fox said with concern.

"I don't care, he saved me so I need to help him in some way," Katt said feeling pity for Zavis.

"Katt he's not human any more he's an aparoid," Falco began but Katt interrupted, "then the kindest thing we can do for him now is to put him out of his misery."

"Ok Slippy, Peppy, get the Great Fox into space and wait for order, everyone else lets go." Fox said and the team when to their various assignments.

At Corneria's military base General Pepper had fallen asleep as his desk awaiting reports of his scientists. He suddenly jerked upright and looked around. A soft black light shone from within his eyes as he laughed softly.

_How close are you to the target?_

_Not far master, not far at all._

_Good, is that worthless bag of flesh giving you any trouble?_

_No my master, his only rebellion against me is his longing for freedom._

_That is sad to hear, I thought I told you to break his spirit._

_You did sir but this fur is exceptionally strong, but I am getting there._

_Good. I must cut this short my host is waking up. He should contact you in a moment._

_Yes sir._

Pepper woke surprised that he had fallen asleep. He quickly contacted the aparoid in Wolf.

_How close to the target are you._

_Nearly their general._

_Good keep me posted._

Pepper began to look over the reports on his desk examining the plan he had laid out, while a soft laughter filled his head, soon he was laughing with it.

Author's notes: Wow that was a really one-sided chapter. Anyway sorry you only got a lot of Zavis in this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the same way. I have a questions/requests for my reviewers. The whole Rosy situation was add by advice of a friend, my question, should she make it to Katina or should she stay on Corneria. It might not change the story much but I just can't decide. So thanks for the reviews give me a few more. Oh side note in the last chapter I use a 3 Doors Down lyric excerpt, I altered the words slightly to make it fit the moment, so in case anyone is offended or in case that could get me into trouble for some reason I now have given fair warning. Please review.


	7. chapter 7

Review response

Fox McCloudSavoir of the Lylat: thanks for the review. Sorry to say but there is no connection between Zavis being the last human and Krystal being the last Cerinian.

Silver meta Dragon: thanks, I have been working on it for the past two chapters.

Black Phoenix: I will try to make you happy with a small fight scene.

Disclaimer: the cloaking device used in this chapter is property of Silver meta Dragon, Also the Shark Tank is a place in his new fiction called Dance of the Macabre (all of you should read this story it's really good), I have permission to borrow both.

Rosy watched as Zavis left to meet with Ajax and decided to take Zavis's advice and leave. Walking up to the manager, an old wolf who was drinking heavily, she asked, "Hey Perrin do you mind if I have the rest of the night off"?

Perrin looked at her for a minute before saying, "sure but you know the rules one-fourth of whatever you make goes to Ajax."

"It's not that Perrin," she said in disgust.

"Sure whatever kitten," Perrin replied as he turned to back to his drink.

Rosy thought about scratching his eyes out for a moment before turning and heading out of the club. As she left the club Kiba stopped her for a moment.

"He Rosy wait up," he began, "where you headed"?

"Hey Kiba, I'm going to see one of Zavis's contacts, he's supposed to get me off planet."

"Why would Zavis want you off planet"? Kiba asked looking puzzled.

"I'm not sure, but he has never lead me wrong so far, so I'm going."

"Alright, then I'm coming with you."

"What"! Rosy asked looking surprised.

"You heard me, I want off this planet, and Zavis would skin me alive if he found out that I let you go alone."

"Ok, and Kiba," Rosy said as she walked toward the street.

"What"?

"Thanks" Rosy said as she began to call a cab.

_Well this is a fine mess you've got us into human._

_I know, I know ok._

Zavis looked up at Ajax and the gun the raccoon had pointed at his head and thought about what to do.

_Jr. do you think we can take one of the thrusters in our leg and launch the spike at him?_

_Possibly human, but it would be a long shot._

_Then lets try it._

Zavis aimed his arm at the gun and drained the poison out of the spike and began to focus on moving the thrusters to the spike. A soft light shone from his leg and traveled up his body to his arm.

"What the…" Ajax began as Zavis launched the spike and watched it rip through the gun and part of Ajax's hand. As Ajax screamed in pain, Zavis spun on the ground and lashed out with his foot catching Ajax in the back of his leg. As Ajax fell Zavis sprang up and retreated to the other side of the room while keeping his blaster on Ajax.

_What are you waiting for human shoot him!_

_No._

_Why not?_

_I owe him one._

Zavis watched as Ajax climbed to his feet and went through the motion of dusting himself off. "Well played Zavis, well played."

"Yeah we that's me, so Ajax, are we going to have to continue this or will you help me out already"?

"Zavis if only I could."

"What do you mean Ajax"? Zavis asked looking puzzled at the bleeding raccoon.

"When the military raided this place after you vanished they gave me a choice, help them capture or recover your body, or have all my assets confiscated and be throw in the Shark Tank."

"So you don't want to kill me then"?

"Ho, I still want to kill you but the military just wants your body after I'm done with it."

"Same old Ajax, you would sell out your own mother if it would help you make a profit or save your hide."

"Hey that hurts Zavis, and I only did that once," Ajax said with a small laugh, "but working for the military is not that bad, I get a few interesting toys to play with." With his good hand Ajax pulled out a small round object that had three red lights on it. Zavis watched warily as the object's lights glowed for a moment and Ajax's body seemed to melt into the background. "What on Corneria…" he began to say when something solid hit him square in the chest. Grunting in pain Zavis stumbled back into the wall and nearly dropped his blaster. "Nice tech Ajax," he muttered, "it fits your kind of fighting style perfect." Zavis stared at the room trying to find where Ajax was hiding. But before he could locate him the chair behind the desk rose up and flew in his direction. Aiming a wild shot Zavis blew the chair into a million pieces and began to shoot around the room with no effect. Then an unseen hand knocked the blaster away and began to pummel Zavis from all angles.

_What now human?_

_Watch._

Zavis powered up the thrusters in his leg and shot forward with his arms spread wide. He hit something solid and carried it with him across the room and used it to cushion the impact on the wall. Zavis grimaced as he felt something snap in the invisible object as he rammed the wall and slid down to the floor. Backing way he watched as Ajax's cloak shimmered and faded away, as the raccoon began to cough up blood. Ajax lifted his head and looked at Zavis.

"You win Zavis, you win," Ajax began but was interrupted by a fit of coughing as more blood was expelled from his mouth. "So what did you need from me anyway"?

"What else weapons armor and a ride off this rock."

"All right, I guess I do owe you that much," Ajax said.

"Why do you owe me anything Ajax" Zavis asked looking a little puzzled.

"As much as I hate you I hate the military more, so I did what they asked and tried to catch you and…"

"You lost on purpose," Zavis asked looking horrified at the raccoon.

"Yeah so what's it to you"

"You stupid little rodent, why, why did you do it"?

"I've got my own reasons that don't concern you," he paused as he coughed a little more blood, " I want you to get the military back for what they did to me, so go to my desk and hit the button under it." Zavis walked to the old desk and felt under it until he found a small button, as he pressed it several of the walls in the room spun around to reveal a small arsenal of high tech weapons and armor. "Take what you need and get out of my club."

"Thanks Ajax, I won't forget this," Zavis said as he began to examine the various kinds of equipment.

"Don't get all mushy on me ok, I still want you dead but I want you to go out with a bang if you get my drift."

"Yeah I understand," Zavis replied as he laid his hands on one of the panels. He began to absorb the case and asked Jr. for a little advice.

_So how would we store the shotgun, rife and RPG?_

_Store them in the main section of our body and just rearrange them to our arms when you need them._

_Thanks._

As Zavis pulled the weapons into himself he began to look for armor. Seeing a heavy riot suit he pulled that in himself as well. Ajax watched in amazement at what Zavis could do. "So that's why the military wants you so bad, can't say I blame them." Ajax pulled out the cloaking device and tossed it to Zavis. "You might find a better use for that than I did, and as for a ride, I have a small runner docked at my hanger on fifth." "Thanks," Zavis replied as he began to leave the room, "I can heal you if you want me to Ajax."

"No thanks I'm just fine, besides you don't want me to come after you again do you"?

"Guess not, hey thanks again and I'm sorry for what I did just now."

"Hey just leave before I crawl over to one of these blasters and try to kill you again."

"Right, well, goodbye you flea bitten rodent."

"Beat it you filthy human, I swear if I do live through this I will kill you." Ajax yelled as Zavis headed out down the hallway, "besides when the military gets here your dead anyway. He laughed to himself as his vision began to blur and darkness overtook him.

As Zavis walked down the hall he stopped to retrieve his coat. As he continued he paused at the two still functioning mini-guns. He placed his hands on them and pulled the weapons into his body.

_Jr. can you start working on converting these guns to run off our body's electric impulses._

_Fine human._

Zavis left exited the hallway and gave the two grizzlies a small smile as they stared at him in disbelief. He began to make his way out of the club while looking to say goodbye to Rosy. Suddenly the front doors burst open and riot police began to pour into the club.

_Looks like we get to test out our new gear, have you finished the conversions?_

_Yes human._

_Then lets put them to work._

As the crowed fell back at the appearance of the police Zavis walked forward and a bright light wrapped around his arms. Taking aim with the mini-guns that now were suspended below his arms he opened fire into the growing police ranks. The police were decimated by the hundred of small lasers that pelted them like rain, the ones in the front exploded in a shower of red bits as their compatriots fell back against the onslaught. Zavis continued firing as he exited the club. Sweeping his arms around in an arc of destruction until the ground in front of him exploded in a flash of light that threw him to the ground. Zavis struggled to his feet and scanned the area for whatever had just fired at him. What he saw sent a shiver of fear down his spine, a landmaster.

Any idea on how to stop that thing Jr.?

Absorb it.

That could work.

Zavis powered the thrusters in his leg as he watched the tanks turret power up for another shot. "One Shot," he muttered as he released the restraints and blasted toward the tank as it fired another round. Zavis hurtled forward as the round bore down on him. Twisting around he avoided the hot plasma and landed on the tanks armor plating. Placing his hands on the tank he began to pull the mountain of metal into his body. As the tank was being drawn in the pilots jumped out of the doomed tank. Zavis shuttered as the massive amount of material flooded his system as he struggled to find a place to put it all. Zavis felt his stomach begin to churn as the thick armor of the tank flowed under his skin and started to reshape his body.

_Jr. what the hell is going on?_

_Your body it is trying to compensate for the amount you're absorbing. I'm not sure if we can take it._

_Then what the hell are supposed to do?_

_Ride it out._

Zavis's whole body began to convulse as he tried to ride out the rising tides of pain that now followed freely through him.

Fox was driving like a maniac as he tried to reach the area where Katt had seen Zavis.

"Slow down Fox," Falco yelled from the back seat, "you're going to kill us all."

"Shut up Falco we're almost there" Fox hollered as he swerved around a slower car and nearly collided with an on coming car in the other lane.

"HAAAA." Everyone in the car screamed as Fox jerked the car back into the right lane. Fox slowed down after that as they neared the section of the city Katt had seen Zavis. As they began to circle the area Falco began to complain, "there is no way it's going to still be in this area. It's been what two hours since you told us where it was."

"Shut up Falco he might still be…" Fox began as a loud explosion interrupted him.

"You were saying bird boy," Katt said smiling as Fox drove to where he thought the shot had originated. Rounding a corner the group saw a landmaster enveloped in a bright light.

"What on Corneria is that…" Krystal started to say as beam of energy lanced from the top of the glowing tank.

Zavis could take it anymore; rivers of fire and ice ran through him unmercifully as his stomach tried to break free of his body. He could taste the metal of the tank. He could feel the power that flowed through him that gave him such a feeling of pain that it nearly drove him mad, he latched onto the only stable thing he could find Jr..

_What are you doing human?_

Help me please … 

Jr., realizing that the only way to survive was to released some of the power that was ripping their body apart. Mustering as much strength that he could he raised one arm and focused some of the tides of power and metal out of their body.

Fox swerved to avoid the blast and pulled the car into a small back alley. Fox jumped out of the car and hollered for the others to stay put as peeked around the corner to see what had shot at them. The glowing landmaster had vanished, where it had been Fox saw Zavis. _What the hell happened to it_, Fox thought as he view the altered human. His skin now seemed to shine like metal and his movements were to fast for anything that was living. Fox watched as Zavis crouched down and launched himself into the air and disappear into the night. "How on Corneria…" Fox began as something else landed where Zavis had just been then jumped after him. Fox watched as the figure disappeared into the darkness as Krystal yelled from the car "Fox I can feel their mind patterns we can track them." Fox whirled around and jumped in the car and drove off after Zavis.

Author's notes: eh not happy with the end of this chapter. Oh well. I need to move the story along for now I promise to work on the end of this chapter and repost it later. Might be a while before next update, lots of stuff I have to and want to do this weekend so not much time for writing. Until the next update thanks for reading please review and hope you aren't too disappointed about this chapter.


	8. chapter 8

Review response:

Silver Meta Dragon: you're welcome, thanks again for lending the stuff to me.

Black Phoenix: glad you liked the fight, um; to as what he did with the tank, something went wrong when absorbing it.

Hunter Killer: welcome back, I was wondering where you went. Glad you liked the chapter.

Sorry for being on leave for so long, between battle of the bands working and school work I've had little to no time to write, so thank you for waiting on the update and may you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 8

Jr. jumped as far and as fast as his new body would allow him to. He was puzzled by what had happened at the club when Zavis had grabbed hold of his mind and then passed out. He shuttered at remembering what had happened. As he continued to flee the scene he decided to wake up the sleeping Zavis.

_Human…Human wake up…Wake up…Zavis!_

_Ughh, Jr.… what happened_

_I'm not sure human. Something when wrong when you tried to absorb the tank._

_So what happened?_

_How should I know human?_

_You are an aparoid._

_Yes I know but I've never seen or hear of that happening to any other aparoid._

_Ok, Jr. I've got a question._

_What?_

_When we grabbed for your mind something happened._

_So._

_I think I relived one of your memories._

_Again I say so._

_Did it happen to you?_

_Yes._

_What memory did you relive?_

_The moment you realized that you were alone._

_Oh._

Zavis remembered began to remember that day. The stasis pod that he was stored in had crashed landed on Corneria and he awoke in the middle of a junkyard. He had snuck around in the shadows and located the owner's home. He had then broke in and used the computer to see where and when he was. When he realized that he was the last human he tore the place apart. When he found the owners supply of liquor he drown his sorrow in it. When the owner finally came home he killed him in a drunken rage. He had slept in the fur's blood that night. He shivered slightly at the memory.

_You can be quite violent when drunk you know that human._

_Shut up. _

_Out of curiosity what memory of mine did you relive?_

_The moment you lost contact with the old queen._

_Oh. That's in the past and we're nearing the hanger that raccoon told us about. _

As the two continued to leap from building to building Wolf closed in behind them.

_Finally you caught up to them._

_Well if you hadn't shocked the living hell out of me every five minutes then I would have got here sooner._

_Don't talk back to me Wolf, or else I will give you another lesson in pain understand._

_Yes I understand._

_Good know how long before you can attack the human._

_He still is a ways ahead of us, but we're faster so I give it a few moments before we can catch him._

_Excellent._

Wolf continued to purse the human as his aparoid contacted General Pepper.

_General I am nearing the human._

_Good now my plans can proceed._

_Pardon my asking general but you sound worried._

_And why should that concern you aparoid._

_It shouldn't my master but if you die I will also die._

_And what makes you think I will die._

_Nothing you just seem like a fur against the ropes._

_Well I've just received word that several ships have entered Sector Y._

_And this concerns you._

_Of course it concerns me if they are planning to attack before I have the core memory then my plans will fall apart._

_Of course general I shall redouble my efforts to capture the human._

_Where are you?_

_I am nearing the street called Fifth Avenue. That is where many smugglers store their ships according to my host's memories. _

_Very well I shall be there soon to retrieve the humans body intact._

_Yes General._

As Pepper finished the conversation and prepared to head to Fifth Avenue one of his scientists came rushing into the room.

"General, General," the out of breath scientist stuttered, "we've discovered something about the nano-tech bomb you had put in the human's body and its ability to absorb things."

"And what is that," Pepper asked?

"Well you see, we um discovered that human bodies aren't meant to absorb great amount of material like fur bodies can, but this problem is solved when coupled with the bomb in its brain."

"And I should care why"?

"Well we received word that the human tried to absorb a landmaster but couldn't, so it turned itself into a siphon and drained some of the power away so it could absorb the rest of the material."

"And I should care why"?

"Well if you hadn't implanted the bomb the human would have died, with this new information we believe that of you allow us to keep the human alive after we remove the core memory inside it then we can some how turn it into a weapon."

"Very well I shall consider it." Pepper said, then add, "How many aparoid eggs do we have left."

"Several thousand General."

"Around how many of our troops could be implanted with an aparoid egg"?

"Around 45 general but why would you want to implant the eggs in our own troops"?

"You have seen what the aparoid inside of Wolf is capable of, imagine what would happen if we had an army of them."

"You mean to protect the system".

"Yes, yes of course. Begin to implant the eggs inside our soldier right away."

"Of course general right away," the scientist replied with a hint of hesitation as he left.

"And now to claim my prize," Pepper muttered as he left his office.

Rosy and Kiba rode in silence in the back of the cab as they entered the star port sector of the city.

"So Kiba do you know what Zavis's contact's real name is"?

"No, Zavis always referred to him as Basket Case."

"Basket Case," Rosy said puzzled.

"Stupid name, I know," Kiba began, "but he's got Zavis some pretty sweet weapons and what not."

"You know for some one who wanted to stay hidden Zavis does seem to know a great deal of people."

"You know you're right Rosy but Zavis seems to trust this guy so I guess that we've got no choice."

"Yea I know. So how much longer till we reach the port he's at"?

"Only a few more." Kiba began as the cab driver said, "he's ya'll stop. Can't imagine why ya'll wanted to come to this scum pit but it's ya'll lives." He pulled the cab over and let Rosy and Kiba out. After he took their money he made a quick getaway. As the two of them started to head toward the low set hanger a sense of dread filled them. When they reached the door to the building a voice called out.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." both of them frozen and looked around for where ever the voice had come from. "You've got around a dozen blasters aimed right for your hearts."

Rosy was petrified for a moment then she found enough courage to shout, "Zavis sent us, he told us to find Basket Case."

"What," the voice sounded surprised, "lower weapons and let them in." the door opened and the two of them scurried through into a dark room. While their eyes attempted to adjust to the darkness they heard the voice again. "So you two know Zavis eh. Lets test that, how long has he been on Corneria"?

"Three years," Kiba replied in a low voice, he knew how things were run with smugglers so he decided to play along for a while. Unfortunately he couldn't tell Rosy, who by now was nearly scared stiff it would be ok.

"Good, know who does Zavis usually work for"?

"Ajax," Kiba replied calmly.

"You seem to know all the answers let the bitch answer one, now what's a hard question, ah I've got one, Zavis won't shut up about a certain panther, who is that."

Rosy was petrified about being asked a question but upon hearing it she gave a small squeak, "Rosy Kurohyou."

"Well I'll be damned. He's only mentioned her to me so I guess you two would know him. One last question," the voice began as the lights in the building flared to life, "What can I do for the two of you."

Rosy and Kiba took a measure of the fur standing before them. A fairly tall white tiger with dark gray stripes, with a flight suite on and a blaster pointed at Rosy.

"So you know his favorite fem, my question is how"?

Rosy replied in a small voice, "I'm her."

"Well I'll be. One last question do you know what Zavis really is"? Kiba and Rosy nodded slightly. "Ok then, why did Zavis send you to me."

"He wants us on Katina and he said that you could help us." Rosy said.

"Well if that's it then no trouble, were shipping out sometime tomorrow. Be ready." The tiger replied as he turned to walk away he shouted, "Head down the hall to the left and stay in that room until I come and get you."

"Why do we have to stay in the room"? Kiba asked.

"Because if you don't then we shoot you."

"Are you Basket Case," Rosy hollered at the retreating tiger.

"Yeah that's me, but you can call me David. Now get to that room before my snipers get impatient." Hearing this the two of them headed for the room.

Zavis and Jr. were nearing the hanger that held their ride off planet when Jr. spoke up.

_Human we're being followed._

_So you felt them too._

_Yes so what should we do with them?_

_Well did we manage to absorb the entire gun of the tank?_

_Yes and I see where you are going with this human_.

As Zavis made another jump he twisted in mid-air as white light surrounded his right arm and replaced it with a landmaster's main canon. Powering the gun they fired right as Wolf landed where they had just jumped. They smiled as the beam collided with Wolf. They smiled as they watched Wolf fall to the city street below. The two of them paused to observe the results. They recoiled in horror as Wolf climbed slowly to his feet and extended his arm blade.

_What the hell, that shot should have killed him._

_I know human, I know._

_Well what do we do know the only weapon we have that is more powerful than the landmaster's gun is the gas._

_Well we could run and get to the ship._

_No that won't work; the engines need to warm up before we take off._

_So we fight._

_Yeah, looks that way._

_Can we win?_

_The thing took a blast from a landmaster do you think we can win._

_I don't know._

The Zavis reconfigured some of the armor he had absorbed into a new spike and prepared himself as the figure launched himself up toward them.

Authors notes: Sorry no fight this chapter. Next chapter I will push my skill at writing to the max (what little I have anyway) so bear with me. I will apologize once again for the late update. Will try to have the next chapter up by this weekend, no promises. So thanks for the reviews and I hope this chapter is a decent calm before the beginnings of the storm. Please review, thank you.


	9. chapter 9

Review response.

Silver Meta Dragon: and now I give you Zavis vs. Wolf.

Fox McCloudSaviour of Lylat: Pepper's got a reason for implanting soldiers with eggs. And as far as Zavis is concerned he is not evil, but he is not good. He is more in the gray than anything else.

Hunter Killer: Don't worry man; there will be a storm, the clouds are gathering for the next chapter or two though. Sorry bout the punctuation errors (never really was good in English).

Chapter Nine

Zavis made a quick jump back to the center of the roof and waited for the figure he had just shot to make an appearance. He could feel his body begin to tremble as the figure landed on the edge of the roof and glared at him with a single red eye. Zavis couldn't tell what it was that he was up against, but he did his best to stare back at it.

"Who, no what are you," Zavis yelled.

"You don't remember me, I'm hurt. You shot me on top of a building a little over a week ago."

"Wolf," Zavis said with more than a little surprise.

"Very good," Wolf said with a laugh, "So, you're what has the Cornerian military worked up, can't say I'm impressed. Well anyway I'm here to take you to Pepper and we can do this one of two ways. The easy way or the har—"

"Drop the clichés and lets get this over with already," Zavis yelled as he extended his spike.

Wolf started to say something but his aparoid began to speak to him.

_Don't kill the human just capture it._

_Right._

_But make it suffer._

_Why?_

_His kind did aparoid a great harm and now he will pay for the crimes of his people._

_Didn't know aparoids held grudges._

_Just capture the human before I give you another lesson in pain._

_Yes sir._

Wolf returned his focus on Zavis, "So it's a little blade on blade you want eh," Wolf said as he powered his legs and launched himself right at Zavis.

As Wolf hurtled toward him Zavis side stepped the attack and shouted, "Is that the best you've got whoa." Zavis cut his insult short and side stepped another attack by Wolf. Zavis realized he needed the higher ground so he powered up his own legs and leapt into the air. As he twisted around to get a view of where Wolf was he extended both of his mini-guns and locked onto Wolf as he sped around the building. He opened fire with both guns as Wolf avoided his every shot. When he landed Wolf charged him, ignoring the small lasers that pounded into him and made a quick slash with his arm blade. Zavis gave a small yelp s both of his mini-guns clattered to the ground. Wolf lashed out with a kick that sent Zavis flying off into the side of another building. Zavis groaned as Jr. began to yell at him.

_You call that fighting human._

_Shut up._

_I will not die like this do something._

_Why don't you? _

_You won't give me control._

_Look, I've got more experience fighting than you so if you want to help start transferring some of what we absorbed and patch this body up. Just don't mess with the weapons or move to much armor._

_All right human._

Zavis felt slightly queasy as Jr. started to shift some of his insides before launching himself back at Wolf. Wolf smiled at Zavis recklessness as easily side stepped the attack. As Zavis landed Wolf launched himself and collided with Zavis. Blades and arms locked they grappled with each other before Zavis planted a foot in Wolf's chest and fired the hover engines up and shot a blast of super heated air which knocked Wolf into a nearby building. Zavis walked to the edge of the building as a white light wrapped around his right arm. He took aim with the landmaster's main gun and fired a round strait at Wolf. He smiled as the round made a direct hit.

"Fox stop he's up there," Krystal yelled as Fox rounded a corner nearly flipping the small vehicle. As Fox pulled over something crashed into a nearby building and rained ruble down on the streets below.

"What the hell was that," Falco yelled as the group looked at the impact sight.

"Don't know but—," Fox began as a bolt of green plasma lanced from another building and slammed into the impact sight. The team traced the shot to a nearby building and saw a something standing on the edge.

"That's the human Fox," Krystal shouted.

"Lets go get him already," Falco said as Katt gave a small scream. Falco whipped around and grabbed Katt and asked, "What wrong Katt." Katt's face was frozen in a look of horror as she pointed to the impact sight. Falco squinted and he could discern a figure standing in the smoke _What the hell_ Falco thought as a bright blue light blazed around the figure as it launched itself toward the roof where its stood.

"Come on we've got to get to that roof top," Fox shouted.

Zavis dropped his smile when he saw the blue light flash from inside the smoke. He saw Wolf leap out of the smoke and he quickly backed up to the center of the roof and pulled the tanks gun back into himself as Wolf landed on the edge he had just been standing on.

"Well played pup but know it's my turn," Wolf smiled and extended a second blade on his left arm.

_We're dead_ thought Zavis as Wolf launched himself at Zavis once again. Zavis meet the first rush but soon he was giving more ground than he was taking. He ducked dodged and rolled to stay way from Wolf relentless attacks. He was caught up in a dance and once false step would mean his death. Countless times he felt Wolf's blades bit through his armor and Jr. was hard pressed to keep the bleeding under control. As he whirled around Wolf landed a kick to his midsection that sent him rolling.

_Use the gas on him already._

_Can't he's to fast._

_Then play dead._

Zavis managed to stumble to his feet in time to meet Wolf next attack but he couldn't keep up anymore. Wolf moved like a fur possessed as he darted around behind Zavis and sheathed one blade deep into Zavis's back. Zavis gave a small gasp as he collapsed. Zavis could feel his lungs filling up with blood and tried to cough up the warm liquid so he could breath again.

"I thought you would be more of a challenge than this human but you disappointed me." Wolf sneered as he walked in front of Zavis, "I don't think the General will mind if you arrive armless, it will make you easier to handle, and besides it's your head he wants." Wolf smiled as he raised both blades.

_Get up human, fight. Do something I don't want to die._

_Quiet._

_How can you be so calm human were about to die._

_We're playing dead._

Zavis managed to mutter, "The name is Zavis," before a light flashed around his left arm and traveled to his shoulder. With fading strength he launched himself at Wolf as he extended his new shoulder-mounted spike. A loud crunch of metal sounded as Zavis impaled Wolf and shot all the gas into him at once.

Wolf's eyes went wide as he felt the gas tear into his system. His vision blurred and he felt bile begin to rise up his throat.

_What happen, tell me you useless bag of fur what._

_He shot us with some kind of gas._

_Absorb it._

_Can't too much and too little time._

_No I won't die like this nooo._

Wolf gave a small smile as he felt the aparoid inside of him die. He felt his body dieing around him as the human pushed him off the spike. Using the last bit of his strength Wolf said softly, "thanks, I'm free," he felt himself begin to slip away.

Absorb it.

_What?_

_Our body is dieing and we need biological materials absorb the wolf._

_We can make it._

Zavis coughed up a large glob of congealed blood.

_No we can't absorb him._

_Fine._

Zavis placed a trembling hand on Wolf and began to break him down and absorb him. A flash of blue and white light ignited and flowed over the roof in a dazzling display of color. Zavis began to pull Wolf's body into himself and he felt Jr. rearrange the incoming matter to heal their body. But Zavis felt something wrong. A small pain in the back of his head flashed and was gone. Zavis stood as he felt trough his repaired body. He was stronger and he guessed he had a more wolfish look to himself but his vision was off some how. Reaching up he touched his left eye and felt a metal patch over it. _That's my reminder I guess_ he thought _of what I just did_.

_Why do you feel sad human. He was dead._

_What we did was wrong. He deserved to die in peace not be broke into pieces._

_Whatever human what's done is done now lets get out off here._

Zavis walked to where his mini-guns had fallen and reabsorbed them. As he turned to jump off the building a small access door on the building burst open.

"Freeze," Fox yelled as he and Falco trained their blasters on Zavis.

"Great just what I need," Zavis muttered as he turned to face the four furs, "What do you want with me."

"You're under arrest human," Falco shouted.

"What ever," Zavis yelled as he turned to jump off the building. As he couched down a hover transport copter flew by and landed on the roof. Zavis watched the craft as its access ramp dropped and several marines poured out. Zavis pulled out his canon and took aim at the group of marines.

"I wouldn't do that," A voice said from within the copter. Zavis watched as General Pepper walked out off the access ramp. "Well, well, well, I am surprise that you managed to beat Wolf but I digress. Zavis was it, I am glade I finally found you now if you will come with me."

"Over my dead body," Zavis shouted as he aimed for Pepper.

"If it were only that simple but I know you won't fire that shot,"

"And what makes you say that," Zavis asked amused.

"This," Pepper said as he hit the trigger to the nano-tech bomb.

Stars exploded in front of Zavis eyes as pain ripped trough every nerve ending. He stumbled and lowered the gun as he tried to get his bearing. The pain faded for a moment before returning with twice the force. Zavis fell to his knees as Pepper walked over to him. "You see you will be coming with us. Take him away." Zavis blacked out as Jr. cursed his foolishness as a third voice groaned inside of their head. Pepper then turned to face the Star Fox team, " As for you I gave a direct order that if you interfered with this mater you would be considered traitors. Arrest them." Fox and the others braced themselves for a fight but saw that they were out numbered so grudgingly they surrendered. "Excellent, contact Dr. Hyman, tell him we are bring him the human." _Every thing is going according to plan_ Pepper thought. _Yes, Yes it is_ came another voice. Pepper wiped around to see who had said that but seeing nothing he headed to toward the copter.

Authors note: eh don't like the fight scene but I tried hope ya'll aren't too disappointed with it. Next chapter will catch other characters up to where we are now so it might be a little slow. So hope this chapter was ok. Review if you feel like it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	10. chapter 10

Review response

Some dude: Thanks man

Silver Meta Dragon: just don't peel it to far.

Krystalwolf: I'm glad you REALLY like it.

Black Phoenix: umm… no.

Fox McCloud Savoir Lylat: yeah keeping track of all the stuff is rather hard for them. And Zavis was unconscious when it was implanted.

Hunter Killer: Pepper fate is undecided…for now.

For the above responses I've been feeling really sarcastic lately and if I offended anyone I'm sorry. Really I am.

Chapter 10

Pepper's copter floated into the main base complex and was swarmed by personal. Zavis was carted away by a hoard of white clad scientists, as the Star Fox team was lead by marines. Falco and Fox struggled briefly but they gave in when the marines threatened Katt and Krystal at gunpoint. Pepper smiled as a fennec fox in a white coat rushed up to him.

"General glad to have you back on base," he glanced to the retreating forms of the other scientists, "my team will begin work on the human immediately."

"Very good Hyman, when you remove the core memory bring it to me"

"Yes general," Hyman said as he gave a quick salute and headed off.

"Hyman," Pepper yelled.

"Yes general"?

"If the core memory is damaged in anyway, well lets just say you won't be in the best of health in the near future."

Hyman's ears drooped slightly and he visible trembled before he answered, "Yes, general."

Pepper turned to one of his aided that had walked up and said, "I want the base on lock down mode, no one in no one out."

"Yes general I'll get right on it."

Pepper turned and headed inside as the base personal scrambled to comply with his orders.

Bill sighed as he watched his crew scramble over the bridge as they made last minute adjustments necessary to exit slip space. Bill sighed as he watched his first officer shout orders over the chaos.

"Check the calculation again, increase shield output, begin warm up of sub-light engines, anything can happen at any moment be ready for it," Alex continued to yell but was mostly ignored. Bill smiled as he stood and walked over to Alex and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey calm down ok everyone knows what they're supposed to do."

"I know admiral but they need to be ready for—"

"I know and they know so chill we'll exit slip space in just a few moments and I don't need you hoarse when Admiral Crowe contacts us to discuses our course of action."

"Of course admiral," Alex bowed his head slightly, "please forgive."

"Hey cheer up," Bill said with a smile, "I need you at one hundred percent for what's ahead of us, so I order you to calm down and take it easy."

Alex's head shot up as he gave a quick salute, "Yes sir." He turned back to his post and continued the preparations to exit slip space. Bill returned to the center of the bridge and waited. After a moment the ship shuttered slightly as the ship tore itself from out of slip space. "Give me full visual," Bill ordered and after a moments pause the gray panels in front of him turned translucent and the black void of space took their place. Gazing out Bill was unsurprised to see the long sleek metal hulls of Fortuna's 8th fleet. What surprised him were the large aqua blue dome ships of Zoness and Aquas, Macbeth's heavily armored gun ships, and ships whose appearance had once sent shivers down everyone's spines three Venom heavy cruisers.

"What on Katina," muttered Alex and Bill couldn't help put agree.

"Admiral, the Nexus is hailing us," the communications office said which broke Bill's focus on the strange assortment of ships.

"On screen."

An ancient jet-black raven filled the screen. "Admiral Grey good of you to join us. We need to meet and discus this situation."

"Agreed, I will be on a shuttle to your ship within the hour."

"Very well, Crowe out."

Back at an alleyway in Corneria city a large dog twitched in a fevered dream. He suddenly shot up as his head twisted around looking for some unseen enemy. When he realized that he was alone he gave an angry howl and started to shout, "Damn it the monkey and the cat got away, I swear when I get my paws on them I'm gonna rip them limb from limb." The dog began to stand but waves of nausea washed over him and forced him back down. "Grrr… guess I've got to rest for a bit," the dog growled as he pulled himself over to the alley wall and propped up against it. "Just need to rest a bit more," he muttered as he fell back into a fevered dream.

At the military base the Star Fox team was herded deep into the base complex and tossed into separate dingy cells. Krystal began to explore her cell and found the only way out was the force shield door. As she reached for the rainbow colored exit one of the foxes on guard duty gave her a stern warning. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"And why not," Krystal asked as she gave the guard a playful smile.

"Well several thousand volts of electricity would zap you."

"Oh," Krystal said in a somewhat ditsy voice as she gave the guard another smile, "thanks for the warning."

"My pleasure," the guard replied as he returned her smile with his own.

A voice from echoed from down the cell rows, "Henderson your on call to med bay for the new injections."

"Alright I'm on my way," he leaned close to glowing edge of the shield and whispered to Krystal, "Look McCloud has saved this planet more time than I can count so I don't know why the general's got you locked in here. I think I owe it to you guys for saving the planet to help you escape."

"Henderson"!

"I'm coming," he yelled back up the hall, "listen after my med shot I'll be back to help you ok."

Krystal gave the guard a friendly smile, "Ok."

Henderson turned to walk away and muttered, "Don't try to flirt with any other guard to escape, you're not too good at it."

Krystal frowned indignantly as Henderson walked away. She then reached out to Fox with her mind.

_Fox I just found a way out._

_How Krystal._

_On of the guards has agreed to help us escape._

_Can we trust him?_

_I was reading his mind dear._

_Sorry I'm a little pissed right now._

_I know but we'll be getting out of here soon_.

Even deeper inside the base in a large med lab Zavis was strapped to a bed as doctors swarmed around him. Dr. Hyman ordered several doctors to wheel Zavis into a large oval chamber.

"Activate the scanner." The machine released a low hum as a blue light travled the length of Zavis's body.

"Amazing," Hyman muttered as the scanner projected a 3-D image of Zavis's insides. He quickly studied the image before he began to explain what he saw.

"As you all can see the human's brain is infected with the fledgling queen. It encompasses both frontal lobs and has seeped into most of the creases of the brain." He then indicated toward top of Zavis's spinal cord. "Here is an interesting note, a second aparoid seems to have appeared here and it has what appear to be tentacles running down the humans spine to all his nerve ending."

One of the younger doctors spoke up, "so the queen isn't controlling him"?

"It doesn't appear that way, my guess is that this new aparoid was always present but was just two small to appear on the first scan. My guess is that this aparoid is a guard of some sort to protect the queen until it matures." Hyman took a deep breath and continued, "if that is the case then the queen is still dormant within the human and from the looks of it it's nearing its final evolutionary stages. Now the general wants us to remove the queen's core memory for his own uses. Now the core memory should be located here," he indicated toward the middle of Zavis brain, "we'll go in with micro probes and remove the core memory. Then if possible we will keep the human alive for further testing. Any questions."

One scientist asked, "what about the bomb Pepper implanted"?

"From what I can gather it had a one time use and was placed on what appears to be a vital nerve connection for the aparoid. My guess is when it was implanted the aparoid lost a good deal of control over the human, and when it was detonated it lost even more of its ability to control. So the aparoid should have no ability to control the human unless the human is unconscious or gives up control willingly. Any more questions? Good lets get started."

Hyman wheeled Zavis out into the open and prepared him for surgery; around an hour later he released the micro probes from a tube inserted into Zavis's head.

Jr. was barely conscious when the surgery began as he tried to feel his was through Zavis mind. He encountered the familiar lump that was Zavis but he felt a second lump that surprised him but he ignored it. He continued to feel around until he brushed against the queen. As he checked the egg and was relieved to find the bomb did not damage her at all. _Thank whatever god provided this mercy_ he thought until he felt the probes. He frantically tried to halt the progress of the probes but he was so weak it was a wasted effort.

Hyman smiled as the probes located the core memory and began the delicate extraction process as Jr. raced to take control but to his dismay and horror he discovered he couldn't. Feeling his own body he found that several vital nerve endings had been fried _must have been that pain the human felt_, he thought and _why I had trouble taking and keeping control._ He began to rebuild the nerve endings as the probes continued to remove the queen's core memory. Jr. watched as a growing sense of helplessness enveloped him as the few cords that held the core to the queen were being severed and he began to scream into the silence of Zavis's mind. Hyman's smile widened was the last strands that held the core were severed and the probes raced back to the tube. When the probes reached the tube Zavis's body convulsed violently.

"Doctor the human is going into cardiac arrest."

"Get the shock pads and try to keep him alive." Hyman shouted as he hurried from the lab with probes that carried the core as the remaining doctors started to stabilize Zavis. With in Zavis's mind Jr. howled in agony, which brought Zavis to consciousness.

_Ugh… Jr. Jr. what's wrong?_

_She's gone, she gone._

_Calm down who's gone?_

_The queen I've failed._

_What do you mean I thought you were the queen?_

_No I was the guardian and I've failed._

_What else is going on, it feels like I'm fading._

_With out the queen your body can't survive._

_So we're dieing._

_Yes._

_Is there anything we can do?_

_Why bother I've failed._

_Listen there's always a reason to live._

_Why I'm the last of my kin—oh. Well what's left to live for?_

_Revenge. _

_You must be kidding human._

_Not if it will get you to help me._

_Very well human. The only way to prolong our life is if we use some of the fur's organic parts we absorbed._

_I'm on it._

The doctors continued to scramble around Zavis as bright blue-white light flashed around him and forced the doctors to fall back.

"Amazing it has a auto recover feature," one of the doctors muttered.

"Or a very strong sense of self-preservation," another doctor.

Zavis's eyes shot open and he said in a soft voice, "you have no idea." The doctors recoiled as they heard him speak as both of the arm blades unsheathed themselves in another flash of light…

Authors notes: Sorry about the absurd amount of rambling in this chapter. I was on a Dr. Pepper high for most of the chapter and I' sure it shows. Not sure why I when back and brought the dog that Zavis hurt a few chapters ago back but I'm working on a small part for him in a future chapter. Well I won't call this chapter the best I've ever written but it's ok. Next chapter will be much better, much more action. So until then please review.


	11. chapter 11

Review response

Silver Meta Dragon: thanks man.

Fox McCloud Saviour of Lylat: I like to try and keep readers guessing.

Black Phoenix: Thanks.

Some dude: Thanks for the idea but I have something else in mind.

Wolfox Okamichan: will answer your question in this chapter.

Hunter Killer: I'll do better this chapter.

Some dude: Calm down man calm down I had a busy weekend ok, here is the update.

Disclaimer: the cloak Zavis uses in this chapter still belongs to Silver Meta Dragon so don't sue me because of it, I don't have any money so it doesn't really matter.

Note: this chapter will be a bit bloody so here is a warning, not sure if it is M material so if it is and it offends anyone I'm sorry.

As the light disappeared around his arms as Zavis slashed through his restraints and rolled off the operation table and took a quick measure of the room. The scientists were paralyzed with fear as Zavis calmly walked toward them as Jr. laughed in his head. One scientist regained his wits and hit the alarm button. Zavis paused as an alarm blared and the doors to the lab burst open as dozens of guards poured into the room and trained their gun sights on Zavis.

"Freeze human," one guard yelled, "or we'll shoot."

Zavis gave a small smile and sheathed one arm blade as he reached into one of his pockets. "You can't hit what you can't see," he said softly as he drew out a small black sphere. The guards readied themselves to fire as Zavis squeezed the disk and faded out of sight. The guard jumped slightly and started to scan the room to discover where Zavis had disappeared to as the scientists crept toward the door. When the scientists got within a few feet of the exit the fox in the lead stiffened for a moment as a light crimson line began to seep out of his fur around his neck. The scientist took a step back as the fox swayed a little before his head slid off into the floor. The scientists recoiled in horror as the fox's body slumped into the doorway. All the guards spun around and fired at area where the fox had fallen but one guard saw that they were wasting ammo so he yelled "ceases fire." As the guns quieted the guards began to scan the room once again. One young ferret gripped his SMG until his knuckles turned white as he muttered, "everything gonna be fine, nothing could happen nothing could." "Are you sure about that." The ferret whirled around and stared right into Zavis face. Before he raised his gun to fire Zavis ran him through with both blades. Zavis frowned slightly as he felt the warm liquid run over his hands and as Jr. began to howl in delight.

_Kill them all, kill them all. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. _

Zavis tried to clamp down on Jr. blood lust but he soon found himself swept away in the waves of hatred. As he twisted the blades and bisected the ferret a blue-white light twisted around his right arm as he pulled out his shot gun and shouted a challenge to the remaining guards as he launched himself forward into a hail of gun fire.

Krystal tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Henderson to finish with his medical check up. She sighed as she contacted Fox.

_Fox._

_Yeah Krystal_

_How much longer do you think well have to wait?_

_Who knows but I'm not in that big of a hurry._

_What?_

_Well I figured we could get a bit of rest before we try to bust out of here—hey what are you doing?_

Fox jerked slightly as a small jolt of pain flashed trough his body.

_You think this a game McCloud._

_Kry calm down, calm down. Gee, what did you do anyway?_

_I've been working on controlling other minds._

_Why?_

_I thought it might come in handy at some point but all I can do so far is make someone experience a quick feeling like pain._

_Hey Kry do you think you could—ouch. Hey what was that for?_

_Fox McCloud how dare you even think of something like that. Why I ever married you is beyond me._

_Krystal I'm sorry ok, you know me this is how I deal with stress._

I know Fox I know, it's just I don't know this cell is making me crazy I… 

Fox shut Krystal out a fox walked up to his cell and tapped lightly on the side of the cell.

"McCloud you ready to get out."

"Who wants to know"?

"The name's Henderson."

"And."

"Look I'm here to help you escape."

"And I should trust you why"?

"Here," Henderson slide a key card and the force shield powered down. As soon as there was room Fox leapt and tackled Henderson to the ground and wrestled his gun away from him. As he got up Fox kept a bead on Henderson. Henderson gave a small smile and stood up.

"You want me to let the other out"?

Fox gave a quick nod as Henderson powered down the cells for Falco, Katt, and Krystal. Fox handed Falco the gun and embraced Krystal quickly before he rounded on Henderson.

"So how to we get out of here and where can we get some weapons"?

"There's a small planet runner that was confiscated a few days ago and all the armories are on lock down."

Fox thought for a moment before he asked, "why are the armories on lock down"?

"The human that was brought in with ya'll is going berserk on the lower levels."

"Zavis is doing what" Katt asked looking worried.

"He's ripping apart any force we send into the lower surgical bay. I got a look on the med bay cameras. The place looks like a battle field."

"Zavis wouldn't do that," Katt said as she swayed slightly and Falco reached over to steady her.

"Hey it's probably not him but that aparoid inside of him Katt." Falco muttered as he drew Katt into a light embrace.

"Falco who knew you had a sensitive side." Fox said with a laugh.

"Lay off fuzz but." Falco spit.

"Are we going to stand here talking or are we going to get out of here." Krystal asked and that brought everyone back to the current danger.

"Right Falco give me the gun, Henderson you take point and lead us to that ship," Fox turned to look at Katt, "listen I know you don't want to think bad of the human since he saved your life so look at it this way, he's providing a distraction so we can get away." Katt nodded slightly and Fox turned to Henderson and said, "Lead on." The group moved out of the prison area and into the main halls. Fox couldn't shake a sense of uneasiness around Henderson as he watched the fox check around a corner and he glanced a small metal patch at the base of his skull and wondered what had happened at the med bay.

Hyman raced into Pepper office and tossed the small tube that contained the queen core memory on Pepper's desk. He felt his hear racing as he thought about the alarms that were now sounded around the base. A small worm of fear told him I had something to do with the human. As he stood panting General Pepper muttered under his breath. "You're dismissed Hyman."

Hyman gave a quick salute before he replied, "Yes sir general." As he turned to leave he glanced back at Pepper and worked up enough courage to ask, "May I leave base sir." Pepper was mesmerized by the tube that held the core memory that his didn't responded until Hyman repeated the question, Pepper snapped out of the trance and gave a quick nod as Hyman hurried out of the base. Pepper smiled as he reached for the tube and laughed to himself. _After planning for so long I finally have it within my grasp_ he thought.

_Yes it's finally ours._

Pepper jumped to his feet and yelled out loud, "where are you, show yourself."

_Please general no need to be so loud I'm right here._

Pepper whirled around looking for the source of the voice but he saw no one.

"Who are you I demand you show yourself," Pepper screamed as his voice cracked with fear.

_Very well look to your left._

Pepper wheeled to his left and came face to face with a mirror that hung from the wall.

"What kind of trick is this," he shouted, "You can't be there that would me you're—no, no your dead no it can't be your dead." A soft whimper escaped from Pepper's throat as he ran his paws through his balding fur. "No it's impossible it can't be true."

_Ah but it is my stupid little mutt. You thought I was destroyed with our late queen but I found a way to survive._

Tears began to stream down Pepper muzzle as he moaned into his paws, "No, no, no, no." Pepper dropped to his knees as his wails increased and the voice in his head howled with laughter.

Zavis slammed the surviving member of the last security team that had entered the med bay against the blood-drenched wall.

"Where's Hyman." Zavis screamed into the trembling furs face as Jr. pleaded with him to end the furs life. Zavis muted Jr. as he screamed at the fur again, "Where is he."

"I…I…I…" the fur stuttered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

"Damn it." Zavis screamed as released the barrier that held back Jr. rage and extended both blades through the furs body. As the crimson waves washed over his hands Zavis dropped the body and let is slump to the floor. He turned and looked at the destruction he had caused. Bodies' whole and pieces littered the floor as a steady stream of blood flowed down the wall. It was if death itself had decorated the room and Zavis had been it tool. Zavis trembled with a mixture of rage horror and fear as he screamed in his mind

_Great now I have to wait for the next group of guard to come so I can figure out where Hyman is. _

_Kill them all kill them all. Tear through this base and let their blood run free._

_Shut up! I'm trying to think here. I don't know where I am or how to get out of this base and I have an insane aparoid in my head, what do I do now._

_Use the door at the top level and go left until you reach an elevator._

_What Jr._

_Kill them Kill them let me bath in their blood, what human, I said nothing._

_Then who did?_

_I did._

Authors notes: Ha I'm evil. I'm really sorry for the late update but I've been swamped all weekend. I also apologize for the, eh… gore in this chapter. For those of you who might think I'm crazy after this chapter you're probably right. Jr. won't be insane for long so I'm just having fun with it for right now. And ten point to those who guess who voice number three is. And anyone got a suggestion on how to write three-way mind dialogue? So hope you like the chapter, I hope you don't stop reading the story because of this chapter, review and tell me what you think.


	12. chapter 12

Review Response

Fox McCloud Savoir of Lylat: Hurray for you ten points

Hunter Killer: ok

Silver Meta Dragon: thanks for the idea.

Some Dude: Sorry but that's not who I was looking for. And you're welcome for the update.

Black Phoenix: he has done other stuff that's just as bad. When I get more time I might start work on a back-story for him.

Quick note: Sorry for the late update but I've had projects galore this week. Plus I had to work and I dropped a table on my toe (no seriously I did, I'm fine though). My week has been pretty full. So really sorry for the late update and I hope you're happy with this chapter. Also where you see italics with quotes that's where the third person inside of Zavis is talking.

_Who are you, how did you get inside me head?_

_"I'm shocked human that you don't remember me. Here's a hint you absorbed me."_

_Wolf! I thought you were dead._

_"I was as good as dead but you absorbed me a split second before I died so you absorbed my personality."_

_Great it was crowed enough in my head with just Jr—._

_KILL THEM ALL._

_SHUT UP! Sorry about that. So why didn't you reveal yourself sooner._

_"I wanted to learn little about you first so…"_

_So while I was out cold you probed my memories. _

_"Yes. I think I may be able to trust you so when you and your little aparoid went on that rampage I decide to step in."_

_So you're not mad at me for absorbing you._

_"I'm furious at you human but you did eliminate the aparoid that was controlling me so I owe you."_

_That sounds like a load of crap. Why are you really helping me?_

_"You know where the last human ship is."_

_And that means what?_

_"There is a cloning device on the ship, and it is much easier to help you than fight you every step of the way."_

_I was on that ship over three years ago. What makes you think it will still be there? And besides the aparoids that attacked the ship probably used it for scrap metal._

"Then I will have to find another way to get my body back, but until then that is my best hope so do we have a deal"?

Zavis thought a moment about it before he reached out and probed at Wolf's mind. He met a small amount of resistance but it dropped after a few seconds. After he read Wolf's thoughts he agreed.

_"Human."_

_Yeah._

_"I wouldn't try to get to Hyman yet. He's probably left the base by now and it would be a waste of time to search for him."_

_Fine._

_NO, KILL HIM, KILL HIM. HE DESERVES TO SUFFER._

_"SHUT UP ALREADY!"_

Zavis was surprised to hear Wolf yell at Jr. and was even more surprised that Wolf helped suppress Jr. conscious. As he glanced around the blood soaked med bay he activated the cloaking device and headed away from the gruesome sight. As he walked down the hall he ducked out of the way of a security team and waited as the entered the lab. He smiled as he heard their curses about where he was, Zavis heard Wolf make a colorful comment about Cornerian security and he had to agree. When security spread out and began to search other areas on that level of the base Zavis continued down the hall. When he reached the end of it he found the elevator that Wolf had mentioned, he hit a button and the doors slide open with a small sigh of air. He ducked inside the elevator and gave a short prayer that no one would try to get on.

Fox followed close behind Henderson as he rounded a corner and lead the group down the hall towards an elevator. Fox still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Henderson. As he thought for a moment he felt Krystal brush up against his mind.

_What's troubling you Fox?_

_Henderson. It's just odd that we want to get out of here and he comes to the rescue. _

_You did the same for me on Sauria._

_That was different._

_How?_

_Well I, I. How do you do that._

_It's a talent._

_Well at least do me a favor._

_What?_

_When we get to the elevator read his mind._

_Fox you know I don't read minds with out permission._

_You read mine all the time._

_That's different. Oh fine I will when we reach the elevator if it will make you feel better._

_Thanks._

Fox brought his attention back on Henderson as they continued down the hall.

Kiba sat and watched as Rosy got a quick nap on the only couch in the room David had put them in. _I don't know why Zavis sent Rosy here of all places_ he thought, _but he must trust that cat I guess_. Kiba leaned up against the wall and tried to relax. He sighed as he started to drift into sleep.

David opened the door a crack as he leaned into the room he had sent the snake and panther to. As he looked around he saw Kiba leaning up against the wall while his eyes stared at nothing at all. Then his gaze found Rosy lying on the sofa. He walked over to where she was sleeping and crouched over her. He watched her a moment before he heard her moan in her sleep. He leaned closer as she gave another low moan. _Well I wonder what she's dreaming about _he thought, _Zavis is one SOB no to get with this little cat, I wonder._ He leaned in and gave her a small kiss. Rosy shot wake instantly and David staggered back with three red furrows adorning his right cheek.

"What the hell are you doing," Rosy shouted as Kiba jerked wake and tackled David.

"Hey get off of me," David yelled as Kiba tighten an already vice-like grip.

"When you answer Rosy question," Kiba said with a voice like ice.

"I was, hell I don't know what I was doing." David stuttered as he tried to breath.

"Why did you come in here anyway," Kiba asked as he thought about strangling the tiger.

"I came to tell ya'll that there's a disturbance at the military base I my contact thinks it's Zavis."

Kiba released David and climbed to his feet. "Go on."

"As I was saying, my contact believes it's Zavis. So if it is then he might have given this position away to the police. So were shipping our right away."

"Alright," Kiba muttered, "what do you want us to do."

"Help load the cargo and be ready to fight off any cops that show up."

"Alright well be out in moment." Kiba said as he gave David a death glare.

"Right," David said as he left the room. Kiba turned to Rosy and asked.

"You alright."

"Yeah, just fine."

"You probably sacred the livin hell out of him."

"If he tries that again I won't be aiming at his face."

Kiba thought for a moment then winced. "Lets go load the ship alright." Rosy nodded and they headed toward the hanger.

Pepper sat in his office and sobbed softly as his aparoid laughed in his head.

_Really Pepper I'm surprised that you though I was dead. Well I am sort of dead anyway._

_How are you still alive? How?_

_Oh well my body is long gone, but before it was destroyed I burned a copy of myself into your brain._

_But why?_

_I wanted to live, and I wanted power. _

_Why didn't you reveal yourself soon?_

_Oh I did but you never noticed._

_What?_

_That little voice you always heard when you made a decision. That was me. I have been controlling you from the beginning. Now take the queens core memory_.

Pepper reached out and grabbed the tube that sat on his desk.

_Now absorb it._

_No._

_Do it._

_No._

_DO IT!_

Pepper concentrated on the tube as a black light enveloped his paw. He felt the core memory slide under his skin and wriggle its way up his arm. _What have I done_ he thought as white-hot pain darkened his world.

Authors notes: Ok finally I'm done. Sorry for the bad writing in this chapter. I'm a little under the weather. The next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one, and hopefully a lot better. So review and tell me what you think.


	13. chapter 13

Review response

Hunter Killer: You'll have to read and see.

Krystalwolf: I'm glad you're happy about Wolf.

Black Phoenix: I'm not saying yes, but I'm not saying no.

Wolfox Okamichan: Zavis absorbed Wolf before he truly died, so Wolf's brain pattern were absorbed as well as his body, so Wolf's inside Zavis's head.

Some Dude: now that I think about it that would have been funny.

A young tiger was standing guard outside of Pepper's office when he heard something crash with a loud thump. He leaned closer to the door and gave a gentle knock.

"General, General Pepper is everything alright in there." When he received no reply he reached for the access panel and pressed open. The door slide out of the way and the tiger saw Pepper slumped over on his desk.

"General," he screamed as he raced over to Pepper's side, "Medic, medic I need a medic in here." He reached Pepper's side and knelt, "Don't worry general everything is going to be fine help will be here any minute." The tiger stood up and turned to head toward the door but before he could take a step Pepper's paw grabbed his wrist. "General," the tiger muttered as he twisted around. "Let me go general and I'll get some help."

"And why do I need help," Pepper said softly as he raised his head, "I'm fine."

A river of ice filled the tiger's veins, as Pepper looked him in the eye. "General let me—Ahhhh." The tiger screamed in pain as Pepper shoved his other paw into his stomach. Pepper gave a small smile as he forced his paw deeper into the tiger's insides.

"Do you know what an honor I'm giving you." the tiger just stared at him with eyes glazed with pain and shock. "I'm going to make you the first new worker of the collective." Pepper closed his eyes and focused on rearranging the tiger. Pepper felt and heard the tiger's bones and flesh squish, mash and churn as he rearranged him. When Pepper was satisfied with his work he let the body drop to the floor. The tiger's entrails spilled out over the floor as Pepper stepped away from his desk.

"Now arise my aparoid."

The tiger's body gave a small twitch then convulsed violently. The body thrashed along the office floor and with an enormous ripping sound a star shaped creature exploded out. The creature scurried around before it bent four of its appendages and stood up.

"My son come to me," Pepper said softly and the creature scurried over to his side. "You are the first of many, now go and multiply." The creature gave a soft chirp as it nuzzled Pepper's paw before it scurried out of the room.

_Now you understand._

_Yes you never tried to make me do anything that wasn't for my own good._

_Yes, now reach out and bring the eggs scattered around the base into the fold._

_Would this bring the human to us?_

_No the eggs inside his body are shielded._

_Oh well what a pity. My children hear me your time has finally come, arise and make this planet yours._

Fox and the group had finally reached the elevator. As Henderson reached out and rapidly entered his access code Fox switched the blaster to stun and powered it up for a charged shot.

"Falco," Fox muttered

"Yeah Fox."

"Be ready to grab whatever I stun in that elevator."

"Got ya," Falco said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Henderson," Fox barked.

"Yes sir." Henderson said as he striated up.

"Stand in front."

"Yes Sir." Henderson muttered sarcastically.

Henderson moved closer to the elevator doors and reached for the access panel. As he reached for it his body stiffened for a moment and he slapped the back of his neck.

"What's wrong," Krystal asked as she peeked around Fox.

"Nothing," Henderson muttered as he once again reached for the access panel and entered his code.

Zavis leaned up against the wall of the elevator as it made its slow accent up.

"_Well human, care to talk."_

_Why should I want to talk to you?_

"_Well the only other one in here is insane."_

_Your point._

"_I'm bored human."_

_Ok first off my name is Zavis second I'm not entertainment for you, if you're really that bored then go through all my memories again I'm sure that will be worth a laugh._

"_Very well, ZAVIS, I didn't go through all of your memories so don't be pissed about that."_

_You didn't._

"_No whenever I came to a memory that seemed too personal I skipped it. "_

_So you don't know about Rosy._

"_Only the smallest part, but from what I did see keeping her at a distance is a wise choice. She might be hurt around you."_

_Yeah, the elevator slowing down._

"_I recommend the shot gun to deal with what's on the other side."_

_My thoughts exactly._

_Time to kill again hahahahaha._

A quick flash of blue-white light surrounded Zavis's left arm as the elevator doors slid open. A group of furs were standing at the door. Zavis fired off one round into the lead fox that knocked him back down the hall. Before he could get off another round another fox fired a charged shot into his pace. Zavis gave a low grunt as stars danced around in his vision. The fox shout to one of the other furs, "Grab him Falco."

Katt couldn't believe it, Zavis had been in the elevator that they were fixing to board and he had shot Henderson. Katt glanced around and saw that Krystal was tending to Henderson, she returned her attention Fox and Falco who were struggling to keep Zavis pinned down.

"Krystal," Katt shouted.

Krystal turned to look at Katt and saw the fight between Zavis, Falco, and Fox. "Oh no you don't," she focused all of her powers on Zavis and gave him the largest shock of pain she could muster. Zavis jerked as pain filled his world and he went limp as Falco pulled his hands behind his back. Fox flipped the blaster to his other paw and aimed at Zavis.

"Ok human give me one reason and I'll pull the trigger." Fox growled as Zavis began to fight against Falco again. Zavis calmed down when he heard the threat and stared at Fox.

Henderson gave a small smile as small green lights swirled around his paws and a battle raged inside of him.

_I won't let you hurt them._

_It doesn't matter what you want this body is mine now._

_No! This is my body._

_No my little fox this body is mine, and one of my brethren will be enjoying this vixen's body soon._

_NOOOO!_

Krystal was frantically trying to stop the bleeding from Henderson's wound when she saw his arm twitch.

"Henderson," she yelled, "hold on you're going to be fine."

"R..ru…run." Henderson coughed.

"What," Krystal asked as she glanced at his face.

Henderson jerked and slammed his paw into Krystal's side and forced it to pierce the skin. Krystal tried to cry out but she felt frozen in place. Henderson began to feel his way through her body as he tried to decide how to reform it.

Katt saw that Fox and Falco had Zavis subdued so she turned to help Krystal with Henderson. What she saw nearly petrified her.

"Fox"! she screamed.

Fox whirled around and saw that Henderson had impaled his wife with his paw and was wiggling it around in her side. He vision became blurred with red as swung the blaster around and switched it to kill.

"Die," he shouted as he pulled the trigger.

Henderson took the blast to his chest but it didn't faze him and he continued to alter Krystal. Fox fired several more rounds into Henderson but he wouldn't release Krystal. Zavis sat and watched as Falco gripped his arms tighter.

"Blast him in the head," Zavis shouted but Fox ignored him. The eye patch that Zavis had absorbed flashed from red to blue and Wolf's voice escaped out of Zavis. "Do what he says pup."

Fox paused for a moment when he heard Wolf and then he followed the advice. Taking aim he blew Henderson's head to pieces. Krystal slumped to the ground as her side leaked blood. Fox rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms.

"Kry, Krystal, don't die on me please," he begged as he tried to stop the blood flow as a stream of tears mirrored it on his muzzle.

Katt looked on in horror as she watched Fox try to save Krystal. Then she remembered how Zavis had saved the dog in the alley. Katt turned and pleaded with Zavis, "Please."

Zavis looked at Katt for a second before he realized what she wanted. He then shouted "I can help her."

"Shut up," Falco yelled as drove a knee into Zavis back.

Zavis's eye patch flared blue again and Wolf hollered, "He might be able to save her pup."

Fox looked at Zavis and back to Krystal, he knew that there was no chance that she would survive this he turned back to Falco, "Let him go Falco," Fox muttered.

"What," Falco stammered.

"You heard me, let him go." Fox said, as he voice grew cold.

"Fine," Falco muttered.

Zavis crawled to Krystal's side and started to place his hands on Krystal.

"If she dies then you die as well," Fox said his voice like the void of space.

"Got it." Zavis muttered as he place one hand on Krystal's wound and the other on her head. Zavis closed his eyes for a moment before the shot back open. A bright blue-white light shone out of the depths of his eyes as his body and Krystal's were enveloped in a bright light. Fox fell back from the two of them as the light intensified, while Katt dropped to her knees and clasped her paws together and prayed.

Author's notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger. This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and don't kill me for hurting Krystal like that. Might be a while before my next update. Exams are a pain an I have to review a lot. So I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	14. chapter 14

Review response

Krystalwolf: Sorry to hurt her, part of the story.

Black Phoenix: I'm glad you think that.

Silver Meta Dragon: It's ok about the language.

Hunter Killer: Hope you did ok on your tests.

Some Dude: Send the intelligent guy soon; I'll let him take the tests for me.

Note: What's up managed to grab a free hour and decided to write.

Fox gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as the light around the human and his wife intensified. He squinted and was barely able to make out their outline. He watched as the light around Krystal dimmed slightly and he felt a lump of fear settle in his gut. It lessened when the light around Zavis flared up and flowed into Krystal. Fox watched the light flash and jump around the corridor.

Katt kept her eyes shut tight as the light grew brighter. She muttered under her breath every pray she could think of that might help. As the light intensified once more Katt could almost see Zavis and Krystal with her eyes shut then the light died.

Fox watched as the light winked out and he saw Zavis slump up against the walk next to Krystal. Fox scrammed to Krystal's side and cradled his wife once again. He ran his paw along where the wound had been and was surprised to find that it was whole once again. He wiped some of Krystal's fur out of her eyes and whispered, "Krystal"?

"Ugh, Fox, what, what happened"?

"Nothing, everything's fine you just rest for a minute ok." Fox said his voice barley audible as he nuzzled her face.

"Ok," Krystal said with a small grin before she dropped off into a deep sleep.

Katt watched as Fox held and nuzzled Krystal before she headed over to Zavis. When she reached his side she saw that he was exhausted, beads of sweat ran in rivers out of his matted hair and down his face. Katt reached out and gave him a gentle shake.

"Hey Zavis, Zavis wake up."

Zavis gave a low grunt before he muttered, "Hey Katt."

"Zavis thanks you saved Krystal."

"No I didn't."

Fox wiped his head up and glared a Zavis, "What do mean"?

"I couldn't remove the aparoid from her," he paused and looked at Krystal for a moment, "all I could do was slow it's growth."

Fox settled Krystal against the wall then flipped over her and grabbed Zavis by the neck, "then try again."

"I won't work, I've done all I can. I barely saved her kits." Zavis said as he glared at Fox.

When Fox heard about the kits he released Zavis he looked back and Krystal then asked, "Is there any way to save her."

"Yeah," Zavis muttered, "take down who ever has the queen core memory."

"I can take care of that," Falco muttered as he grabbed the blaster Fox had dropped and took aim at Zavis.

"Wait"! Zavis yelled as he tried to get up. "I don't have the memory inside of me anymore."

Fox raised his paw and stopped Falco from firing. "Then who does"?

"Far as I know Dr. Hyman," Zavis said as Katt helped him to his feet.

"Fine then we find Dr. Hyman," Fox said as he picked up Krystal, "but first we have to get out of here." Fox waited until everyone nodded in agreement before they climbed into the elevator.

As the doors shut something scuttled out of the gore around of Henderson's decapitated corpse. A small spider-like creature covered in blood scurried over to a vent and slipped inside of it.

Inside the elevator Zavis moved to the front and waited as the floors slide by.

"_They will never trust you."_

_I know._

_They'll kill you the first chance they get; you should kill them all now before they get that chance._

"_No the pup has more honor than, the bird I'm not so sure of."_

_Shut up the both of you! I know what I'm doing, I think._

Zavis turned back around and looked at Falco, "Is that blaster the only weapon ya'll have"?

Falco gave a quick nod.

"Then here and don't shoot me," Zavis said as twin blue lights wrapped around his arms. He held out the shotgun and riot suit Ajax had given him to Falco and Katt.

"Bird-brains the shotgun's yours, Katt take the blaster and the riot suit. When we get to the top let me out first, I'll draw any fire and clear a way to the hanger."

"And why should we let you do that," Flaco asked?

"Because I can take more damage than any of you, and before you say anything you hit me with a charged stun shot that's the only reason I let you capture me."

"What ever," Falco muttered as Zavis turned back to face the door. Another set of blue lights wrapped around his arms as twin mini-guns dropped into place. _Only a little further,_ Zavis thought.

Pepper sat in his office and tapped his paw on the desk. He reached over and pulled up the bases security monitors. He laughed softly to himself as he watched his children spread across the base. He smiled as a group of marines were over run by dozens of his drones, and other groups were betrayed from within by one of his fur-form children. _Well done, well done indeed_, he thought as each fur-form created it's own version of drones. His own star shaped offspring scurried in the lead as four legged beasts lumbered after them and bird-like creatures flew over them. _Yes bring them all into the swarm_ he thought as he watched more soldiers fall.

_Your really beginning to like this power aren't you?_

_Yes, this is what I've always wanted. _

_Good, now call all the fur-forms to the hanger bay and have them infect the capital ships._

_Yes of course, that way they can spread to all corners of this system—no to all corners of the universe._

Pepper reached out to the swarm and gave the order.

Authors notes: Sorry about the short chapter but it's all I have time for. Might have a new fic up pretty soon so keep an eye out, it's going to be a big switch from the unknown so I'm not sure how good it's going to be. Oh well hope you liked the chapter review if you feel like it.


	15. chapter 15

Review response

Silver Meta Dragon: I will try to do a mice job on this chapter too.

Hunter Killer: hope this chapter makes you happy

Black Phoenix: Sorry I'm creeping you out again. And I don't think you sound harsh.

Some dude: thanks for the cookie.

CoolChris13: glad you like the unknown, hey would you do me a favor, what are the two stories ahead of mine, I want to read them.

M: here's the update.

Zavis waited as the elevator made its slow ascent up. He rechecked his body once again to make sure everything was still in working order.

"_Would you stop doing that, it was fine thirty seconds ago."_

_Leave me alone Wolf._

"_Oh did I hurt the humans feelings, toughen up, I don't need a whiner slowing me down."_

_You're in my head so how can I slow you down if I'm in control?_

"_You know what I meant human. What's bothering you anyways."_

_I don't want to talk about._

"_It's that panther isn't it"?_

_I said I don't want to talk about it._

"_Why"?_

_Look her transport isn't supposed to leave for another few hours and by then the aparoids will be swarming over her and there's no way to get in touch with her._

"_Is that all you're worried about"?_

_What do you mean is that I'm worried about! She's the only thing I have that's worth anything anymore._

"_It's a weakness to hold something that close."_

_No it's not._

"_Look human if you hold something dear then someone will try to use it against you._

_Look just shut up all right just SHUT. UP._

Katt watched Zavis and saw that something was really bothering him so she moved closer and placed a paw on his shoulder. Before she could say anything Zavis spun around and Katt had a blade pressed tight against her throat.

"If you hurt her I swear human," Falco yelled as he took aim at Zavis's head.

Katt just looked at Zavis as he glared at her. She saw a gleam in his eye that sent cold chills down her spine but she kept her gaze, but as soon as she saw the gleam it was gone and he snapped back to reality.

"Huh what," He muttered with a shake of his head, "Katt, Katt! Katt I'm sorry I don't know what, I'm sorry." Zavis removed the blade and leaned against the side of the elevator.

"Hey it's ok we're all under a lot of stress, and Falco put that gun down before I make you sing soprano permanently," Katt said as she turned her glare on Falco who gave a small chirp before he lowered his gun. "It's going to be ok Zavis ok."

"Whatever," Zavis muttered as turned back to her. "Fox."

"What."

"When we reach the top which way to the hanger"?

"Left."

"Got it."

The elevator gave a slight jolt as it reached the top and the door slide open. Zavis stepped out into the hallway and took a quick look around before he motioned for the others to follow. As they headed down the hall in the direction Fox had indicated Katt could swear that she heard a light metallic tapping sound coming from behind them.

"Am I the only one who hears that," Katt asked?

"Hears what," Zavis asked as he turned around?

"That tapping sound," Katt muttered as she looked behind her to the empty hall.

"Run," Zavis said as the mini-guns barrels started to spin slowly.

"Why," Falco said sarcastically, "there nothing there, it's not like aparoids are suddenly going to come popping out of the walls…" An air vent hatch dropped from the ceiling and cut Falco short as star shaped creature dropped down and looked around.

"Me and my big beak," Falco groaned as the creature turned and spotted the group.

"Run," Zavis yelled as the creature gave an earsplitting scream and aparoids began to pour out of the vent shaft. As Falco, Fox and Katt began to run down the hall Zavis walked slowly backward and opened fire into the sea of aparoid drones.

"Zavis what are you doing," Katt yelled.

"Giving you time to run, now go," Zavis screamed through clenched teeth as he watched rounds tear into the front ranks of drones.

Falco slowed for a moment and grabbed Katt and forced her to run faster. As the group ran a vent ahead of them clattered to the ground. Falco pumped his weapon once and ran ahead of the group and let lose a round into the shaft as an aparoid tried to drop down.

"Human forget it and run," Falco yelled back down the hall.

Zavis continued to fire into the masses of aparoids as Wolf and Jr. yelled at him.

"_Run human this is a fight you can't win."_

_Kill them all make them suffer!_

"_Human listen to me, we had a deal."_

_Keep firing blast them all._

_Shut the hell up! Maybe they'll like a taste of plasma._

Zavis lowered one arm as it was wrapped in a bright light then took aim with a landmaster's gun. "Eat plasma," he screamed as he bathed the hall with liquid fire. The aparoids screamed in anger and pain as the blast burned through their ranks and the charged staggered.

Falco and the others reached the end of the hall and slammed on the door controls. Katt turned and screamed for Zavis to hurry up and Falco fired round after round into the aparoids that were dropping from the ceiling. Fox kicked at the door until it slid open and he rushed through it. Falco followed and dragged Katt with him.

As Zavis turned and ran down the hall he pulled the tank cannon and mini-gun back into himself and extended both arm blades. He rushed down the hall and hacked a path through aparoid after aparoid. He was soon coated in a grimy goop that felt eerily like fur blood as he neared the door.

"_We're not going to make it human."_

_Yes stay and slaughter them all._

_We'll make all right._

Zavis raced down the hall and he watched the doors begin to slide shut as aparoids gathered in groups to stop him.

"Get the hell out of my way," Zavis screamed as he launched himself forward and bowled over groups of aparoids at time. As he rocketed down the hall the doors slammed shut as he got within spitting distance. He twisted and slammed feet first into the door killing his moment. He wiped out the landmaster cannon and coated the aparoids with fire.

Fox ran across the hanger as Katt and Falco blasted any aparoids that came within a few meters of the group. A low rumble filled Fox's ears as a massive aparoid dropped from the ceiling and blocked the way to ships. Falco rushed forward and fired a few shots at the creature. It gave a light shake and knocked Falco flying. Katt tried to run to his side when the creature slammed the ground in front of her. Then swept her aside. Fox took a few steps backward but he knew it was too late. The creature raised one massive limb and hurtled it toward Fox.

Fox gripped Krystal tightly and muttered, "I'm sorry," as he closed his eyes and prepared for death. Krystal's twitched and her eyes shot open and a black light shone out of them. The creature frozen and then blew into a thousand pieces. Krystal closed her eyes and returned to her peaceful sleep. When Fox heard and explosion his eyes shot open and he was amazed to find the creature dead. _What on Corneria_ he thought then he looked down at his wife. "Krystal," he wondered a loud as Falco and Katt stumbled to their feet.

"What happened," Falco asked bewildered.

"I'm not sure," Fox said with the same confusion.

"While you two wonder that I'm going to grab us a ship," Katt said as she ran toward the parked ships. Falco and Fox snapped out of their puzzlement and followed. When they reached the ships Katt ducked into a sleek planet runner and jumped into the pilot seat. Falco policed the ship for weapons and damage as Fox laid Krystal down on the ships small sleep bunk.

"Don't worry Krys, we're going to get out of this just hold on." Fox said as he patted Krystal's unresponsive paw.

"How long before the engines are warmed up," Falco yelled toward the cockpit.

"Give me five minutes," Katt yelled back as her claws dance around the control panel.

That should be enough time thought Zavis as he fired another round into the hoards of aparoids. He spun around and blasted his way through the door and ran toward the hanger. He saw movement in on of the ships so he headed toward it when he heard clapping. As he turned to find its source a young fox stepped out from behind a large crate.

"Well done, my brother well done," the fox said as it strolled toward Zavis.

"Great another aparoid to blast," Zavis said as he pulled out the mini-guns once again.

"Let's not be so hasty brother, I'm not here to hurt you. On the contrary I'm here to help you."

"And I think you're full of shit so goodbye." Zavis opened fire and the fox leapt out of the way and dashed behind Zavis. As Zavis spun around to get a bead on the fox he found himself face to muzzle with him. He tried to raise his guns to blow the fox away but the fox bear hugged him.

"Now listen to me brother I mean you no ill will, I want you back in the fold, father wants you back in the swarm," the fox said in an even voice as he gave Zavis a friendly grin.

Zavis struggled to break the fox's grip as he continued talking. "Father wants you by his side, the aparoid that gave him the queen core memory, you will be the greatest among us you know. Say yes brother, you know what will happen in the end anyways."

"Go to hell," Zavis spat in the fox's face.

"Only to save a spot for you," the fox shot back, "really I'm being quite reasonable, you'll keep that exquisite human body and will have the glory of leading your own part of the swarm."

Zavis eye patch flashed green and a harsh voice escaped his mouth, "If you think I would side with the murders of my queen then you are gravely mistaken. Will have your head on a platter and will have that body of yours as a rug."

The fox looked surprise at Zavis and gave a low laugh, "So your not in control of your host, that is priceless. Then I'll talk to the reasonable one. Human you're the last of your kind and I know you must be terribly alone. Join the swarm, be a part of the collective. You'll never be alone again."

Zavis eye flashed blue and Wolf's voice broke lose, "He not alone as it is, and personally you can shove yourself out a airlock and into a sun for all I care."

The fox gave another laugh, "how many different minds are you caring inside of you human. You're a walking psycho ward." The fox released Zavis and pushed him away. "You will join us one way or another." The fox then turned and walked away.

Zavis watched the fox leave before he ran to the ship Fox and the others had confiscated.

"What kept you human," Falco yelled as Zavis boarded the ship. Zavis ignored Falco and moved to the cockpit.

"Katt what are the odds of us getting out of here," he asked?

"Slim to none unless we can't be seen," Katt muttered as she powered up the engines.

"I can make that happen," Zavis muttered as he pulled out Ajax's cloaking device, he focused for a moment and transferred the cloak into the ship. As Katt took off the ship rippled slightly and disappeared from sight.

_Did you deliver the message?_

_Yes father, the human will join us it's only a matter of time._

_Good. Find a flag ship you like and make it yours. _

_Yes father._

_Then take your part of the swarm and capture the main space ports on the planet._

_Yes father right away._

Authors notes: Wow that took a while sorry for the wait. I have great news I can exempt around five of my exams, the bad news to this is I wasted time studying for those exams and not for the ones I have to take, oh well. Oh the cloak is still Dragons so don't sue or report me. Also here's a quick promo for my new fic shattered memories read and review it cause I'll have a new chapter up for it in a day to two. So hope you like the chapter review and tell me what you think. Later.


	16. chapter 16

Review response.

Fox McCloud Savior of Lylat: I'm trying, I know it's hard to keep track of but Wolf's thoughts are in quotes and Jr. wants everything to die and Zavis mainly complains or tells the others to shut up.

Some dude: No… that's not true… that's IMPOSSIBLE! Yeah just saw episode three myself, HOLY CRAP! It was awesome.

Black Phoenix: Yes Krystal killed the aparoid but I won't tell how until later. As for why the fox kept calling Zavis brother, he was an aparoid and the aparoids are basically all related and the fox thought he was talking to Jr.

Silver Meta Dragon: it keeps going and going and going.

Some dude: I knew what you meant.

Hunter Killer: Well I'm glad you like the chapter. Not sure if this chapter will be where Zavis will tell Falco off but it will happen.

Note: Hey sorry about the late update but I'm finally finished with me exams, HOORAY! I will write with what little mind I have left so bare with me.

Zavis collapsed into the seat next to Katt and gave a small sigh of relief as the their ship gained altitude. He closed his eyes and began to move his lips quickly muttering under his breath as he leaned his head against the back of his seat.

Katt kept one eye on the controls as she turned to see what Zavis was muttering about. "Hey Zavis are you all right," she asked quizzically?

Zavis jumped and wiped his head around searching for some danger only he could see. When he saw Katt he calmed down and muttered, "Ugh, sorry, what did you say"?

"I asked if you're all right Zavis," she said as she placed a paw on Zavis hand.

Zavis regarded the paw for a moment before he moved his hand, "Yeah, I'm fine ok, just fine."

"Zavis it's ok, if something's bothering you then tell me, I owe you my life at least twice now and we all owe you Krystal's life," Katt said as Zavis stood up and made his way out of the cockpit.

"Look it's nothing alright, and you don't owe me anything but a ship to get the hell out of here."

"Well if you're going to be an asshole about it then never mind. Go take a shower or something you're spreading aparoid blood all over the ship," Katt muttered coldly as she turned back to the console.

Zavis pauses at the exit of the cockpit and looked down. Sure enough he was coated in a thick layer of congealed oil like aparoid blood. "Right," he muttered as he left the small room. As he walked down the hall way he meet Falco.

"I've got my eye on you human," Falco spat as he bumped into Zavis and knocked him out of the way.

"Piss off," Zavis said as he continued on his way.

As Falco entered the cockpit he came up behind Katt and leaned against her chair, "So why do we have the human on our ship"?

"Same reason we have you, to better our chances of getting out of here, and besides he's easier to get along with," Katt said as she let her claws dance over the controls.

"What's that supposed to mean Katt," Falco said as he took the seat next to Katt.

"You know what I mean Falco, you've been an ass to him ever since we ran into him."

"He's a human," Falco protested but Katt cut him off.

"He saved my life twice and yours Fox's and Krystal's lives once, I think we can tolerate him for a while for that at least," Katt said as she glared a Falco.

"We would have gotten away with out him and you know it," Falco tried to argue but Katt cut him off.

"No we would have been infected and you know it, look Falco we may be facing the end of Lylat. Now be a good little bird and take the controls while I go check on tiger," Katt said as she stood to leave. She paused next to Falco and leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

"What the hell was that for Katt," Falco asked surprised?

"Figure it out birdie and come see me later. Oh try to get in contact with Peppy and Slippy and tell them what's going on."

"Yes ma," Falco said as he accessed the communications controls.

Zavis walked into the crew quarters and found Fox kneeling next to Krystal. "How is she," he asked as he made his way past them toward the showers.

"She's sleeping," Fox said as he stroked her face. "Zavis how long before the aparoid fully matures inside of her"?

"Hard to say, I give it a week maybe two."

"Can you slow the process any further"?

"No, I did all I could already," Zavis said as he hung his head.

"Right, well thanks for what you've done," Fox said in a strained voice.

"You're welcome, but I don't deserve it, all I did was prolong the process."

"But that give us time to save her."

"Well good luck with that," Zavis said as he opened the door to the shower.

"Zavis I've got one other question," Fox said as Zavis began to shut the door.

"What," Zavis said slightly annoyed?

"When we were at the hanger a large aparoid dropped down and nearly crushed me and Krystal. I closed my eyes before it hit us and I felt Krystal shake, when nothing hit us I opened my eyes and the aparoid was dead, any idea how that happened."

Zavis thought a moment then muttered, "Maybe, is she a telepath"?

"Yes why"?

"Nothing I'll get back to you on that," Zavis said as the door slid shut. He turned toward the show and pulled off his grimy cloths. He held them up and a blue-white light wrapped around them and dissolved the gore on them. _That's useful_ he thought as he turned toward the shower. As he walked past the mirror he caught a glimpse of himself. His old self was gone, his once all flesh body had been left behind and now a grotesque mixture of metal and flesh had taken its place. Small metallic patches rose out about the pale skin, scars crisscrossed his torso where he had fought Wolf and Jr. had only done a quick patch job. _Well I guess I'm now the monster the furs always make humans out to be_ he thought as he turned the shower on and stepped under the freezing water and tried to forget.

David smiled as he watched Kiba and Rosy rush around loading supplies on the ship. As he walked around the hanger one of his snipers burst through the door and ran over to him.

"Basket case we've got a capital ship over head," the sniper said out of breath.

"Well that's great," David said sarcastically he turned and yelled, "we've got company lock and load everyone."

Kiba and Rosy watched everyone scramble around and grab weapons and scatter all over the hanger. Kiba waited as David walked over to them with a large shotgun in his paws. "All right you two listen up, there's a ship overhead and we think it's fixing to drop troops in so if you want to get out of here grab a weapon and be ready to defend the ship, we have to hold out for about twelve minutes so the engines can warm up. Got it"? Kiba and Rosy gave small nods. "Good then get to it." David reached into a pocket and pulled out a small radio, he hit a button and his voice boomed over the hanger, "Everyone we have to hold out for twelve minutes, if the fed send anything near us blow em way." Kiba and Rosy looked at each other for moment before they each grabbed a weapon.

Authors notes: Eh slow chapter I know. Not my best work but my mind is shot from my English exam. Well I need to post an update and I guess this will do. More action next chapter so until then review if you want, until next time

P.S.: wow I did write any Wolf of Jr. parts, weird. Anyway later


	17. Chapter 17

Review response:

Some dude: Hmmm, cool idea but I've got something else planned. Thanks for the idea though.

Black Phoenix: After rereading the story I can see that, but that's not the case.

Krystalwolf: This chapter should be longer, but I might get lazy and make it short again.

Silver Meta Dragon: Squeak.

Hunter Killer: Sorry to say but Falco will never shut up.

M: here is the update

The Silent Wanderer: Like the new name, sorry it took so long to get back to Rosy.

I am not DEAD, sorry for the late update I've been really busy and battling writers block. So sorry for taking so long here is the unknown.

Rosy griped her gun tight as she watched David and Kiba check their guns and watches. She tried to keep a mental time in her head, _only ten more minutes_ she thought as David radio sparked to life.

"What now," David growled as he yanked the radio free and opened the channel.

"B-Basket Case, y-you're n-n-not gonna b-believe this," said a petrified voice.

"Calm down, your acting like a kit. Now what's going on out there," David said as he tired to keep his anger in check.

"That s-ship's not dropping t-t-troops," the voice managed to reply.

"Then what is it dropping," David demanded.

"Aparoids," came the breathless reply.

"Damn it your dunk again," David yelled.

"Na boss he's sober it really is dropping aparoids," came another voice over the radio.

"Shit, everyone open fire," David screamed.

Kiba flinched as he heard gun fire crackle over the radio followed by high-pitched screams. Kiba griped his gun tighter and leaned over to Rosy.

"Listen," he said softly, "when they come through that door run for the ship and stay there alright."

Rosy was paralyzed for a moment before she nodded her head. Kiba nodded in return then headed over to David.

"You have anything with more firepower than this," he asked.

"Yeah on the ship there should be a light chain gun," David muttered as he went checked his gun again.

"Right," Kiba ran to the ship and looked through a few of the crates before finding the gun. "Nice," he muttered to himself as he lifted the gun and readied it for firing.

Alex took another look out the vid-screen toward Crowe's flagship and gave a small sigh. Admiral Grey had been over there for far too long in his opinion. As he turned to walk back to his post he heard the low whispers of the crew.

"What's taking so long"?

"He should be back by now."

"Do you think something's up."

"Man what I would do for a drink right now."

"Is that all you can think about"?

Alex stopped then in a loud voice said, "listen up, Admiral Grey will be back when Admiral Crowe dismisses the meeting, until that time I expect you all to act like the soldiers you are, understood"?

The crew gave quick nods and Alex continued to his post. As he reached his area the com system flared to life and Bill's face filled the vid-screen.

"Attention Katinan fleet, we have just concluded the meeting and it has been decided that I remain with Grand Admiral Crowe for the time being, First Officer Alex is to take full command of the fleet until further notice. I trust all of you will treat him with the same respect you treat me with. Alex I will give you a briefing in 15 minutes. Grey out."

Alex stood rooted on the spot, _he's leaving me with command of the fleet_ he thought, _something must have happened_. He tried to calm down as he walked toward the captain's chair as the crew looked on in part amazement and horror. _Well_, he thought, _guess I had better do this right_.

"Alright, I know you all are not happy about his and I can partly agree with you, as my first command I promote Lieutenant Jacobs to my first officer." Alex watched as Jacobs rose from his post and moved next to his chair.

Jacobs leaned over to Alex and whispered, "smart move, the crew trusts me and you hope I can keep the crew on your side."

"Hope it's not that obvious," Alex muttered as he stood up.

"The captains will know it but the majority of the crew will not get it."

"That's what I was hoping for," Alex said softly, "Ok," he said his voice growing louder, "I'm leaving the bridge to Lieutenant Jacobs while I meet with Admiral Grey. The bridge is yours."

"Thank you, Admiral," Jacobs said with a sneer.

Alex winched at the obvious insult and left the bridge. As Alex walked the corridors of the ship several of the crew paused at his approach and after a moment gave half-hearted salutes. This is not going to be easy he thought as he neared his quarters. As he reached his room a young fox ran up to him and gave a quick salute.

"Admiral, I'm ensign Pollock," the fox said eagerly.

"How can I help you ensign," Alex said as he turned to face the fox.

"I just want you to know sir that you have the support of the fighter wings," Pollock said with a nod.

Alex gave a smile and said, " Thank you ensign, dismissed."

"Yes sir," the fox said as he gave a quick salute and scurried down the corridor.

Alex watched the fox disappear down the hall before he entered his room. As he walked to the vid-screen he checked his watched, wow thirty seconds to spare not bad he thought as the screed sprang to life a Bill face filled it.

"Sorry to throw is on you Alex but it had to be done," Bill said with an apologetic smile.

"It's not your fault Admiral."

"Do you ever stop being formal," Bill asked with a smile.

"No sir," Alex replied, "So why have I been put in charge of the fleet"?

"Mostly to keep the Zoness Admiral happy and to keep the Venom fleet on our side."

"Venom I understand but Zoness"?

"They have better relations with Venom's new government than we do and they trust them more than us," Bill said bitterly.

"So what is with you staying on Admiral Crowe's ship," Alex asked.

"Grand Admiral, he wants to try to keep loyalty localized and I a hero to many of the soldier of the fleet," Bill said.

"So they follow a hero over their commander and Crowe doesn't want them to follow you over him," Alex said with a smile.

"That's not exactly…Well yes it is exactly why I'm over here," Bill said with a laugh. "But on to more serious matters, the collective admirals believe that Pepper is planning something against the system but they need proof, once someone can produce the proof we can move in and nip this in the bud."

"But they haven't been able to find anything right," said Alex as he began to pace the room.

"Right all of our spies haven't checked in and I fear they might be dead," Bill said as he hung his head.

"So we have to wait here, and on the meantime my crew is not happy with their new admiral," Alex said sarcastically.

"I know Alex but try to keep them under your control, Bill out."

The vid-screen went flat as Alex sat down and rubbed his forehead. _This is just what we need_ he _though a delay_.

Katt walked up behind Fox and laid a paw on him and said, "Hey tiger how is she."

Fox sighed before he said, "No change."

"Hey she'll get better I know it," Katt said as she tried to smile.

"Zavis said she has about a week left," Fox managed to choke out.

"Hey that's all the time we'll need to take down Pepper and get her back to normal."

"Maybe but how, I mean who is going to believe that Pepper is now in control of the aparoid swarms," Fox said as he stood up?

"Someone will, Falco is getting in contact with Peppy and Slippy right now I'm sure one of them will think of something. Look you get some sleep it's been rough for you these last few days."

"But what about…"Fox began.

"I'll keep an eye on Krystal tiger so no worries. Just get some sleep before I knock you out," Katt said as she raised one paw to hit Fox.

Fox gave a weak grin as he ducked out her range and slid into an unoccupied bunk. He tried to fight the exhaustion but it was a lost cause as he finally gave up and slipped into unconsciousness.

Katt took the seat Fox had occupied and gently held Krystal's paw. _Come one Krystal you can pull through this I know you can_ Katt thought as Zavis entered the room. Katt looked at him for a moment but turned away as his eye patch flashed in the semi-darkness.

"What," Zavis said as he moved over to Katt, "Not happy that I got cleaned up"?

"No its not that," Katt said, "You've changed from when I first meet you."

"People don't change in two days Katt, you've just gotten to know me."

"I'm sorry but I hate what has happened to you, I don't think you deserve all of this."

"Hey it's alright, things happen that we don't deserve you just got to live with em," Zavis said as he laid a hand on Katt's shoulder. "You've got to quite feeling sorry for me, I like what's happened to me it makes me who I am. Listen you worry about yourself and I'll worry about me. Besides that bird in the cockpit worries enough about you as it is."

Katt gave a small smile as she said, "Yeah I guess your right. Falco has been there for me a lot and he does worry about me more than he should."

"I think that's why he hates me. He probably thinks I' going to absorb you or something."

"Probably, Zavis are you going to help us stop Pepper," Katt said as she watched Zavis face.

_We should help if only to get revenge on the murders of my queen._

"_Yes human we should, what's the point of a new body if my home is destroyed. Plus that panther of your will most likely die if you don't help."_

_Gee two to one just my luck._

"Yeah Katt I'll help you guys," Zavis muttered as he headed towards the door.

Katt smiled as Zavis left and thought I _knew you would help us you really haven't changed as much as I thought_.

Zavis entered the cockpit and sat next to Falco and asked, "So where to now"?

"I contacted Peppy and he's meeting us in Sector Y, we'll figure it out from there. Stay here and don't touch anything I'm going to tell the others the plan, I've got the controls locked and were entering slip-space in a few moments," muttered Falco as he left the cockpit.

Damn he still doesn't trust me Zavis thought as he watched the space in front of the ship shimmer with a green light before they were hurled into slip-space.

Kiba ran back to the others as something began to bang against the metal door.

"Bout time you got back," David muttered as he cocked his shotgun.

"Better late than never," Kiba shot back.

"Open fire as soon as that door comes down, we've only got to hold them for four minutes alright," David said as everyone gave quick nods.

Kiba watched the door as small indents were being forced into it as he revved up the chain gun. _This is going to be fun_ he thought.

Authors notes: I'm finally DONE! Sorry about the late update but I was gone for a week then I had to run Rec. at VBS and my Internet has been plain evil. Add to that a mild case of writer's block and well you get the picture. Also Guild Wars has consumed much of my life. Anyways I fear the end is in sight, I'm guessing 3-4 more chapters and it will be over (then again I only was planning to write 10 chapters so…). So once again sorry for the late update and absence of anything exciting in this chapter. Will update much sooner next time I promise.


	18. Chapter 18

Review response:

Bane the Mad Demon Slayer: Thanks for the compliment.

Hunter Killer: lol thx.

Some dude: sorry about the lack of action may you enjoy this chapter more.

The Silent Wanderer: I'm glad you think this story is good enough to continue. The problem is that I'm finishing this story arch. Afterwards I might write a sequel but that in the future. As for MC Fox I'm reading his story right now (chapter 17) and it's a great story I can understand why he kept it going.

Silver Meta Dragon: Thanks man.

Some dude: I am still ALIVE!

Kiba watched the door with a wary eye as more and more dents forced their way through. He flinched as an aparoids arm forced its way through the door. Kiba took aim and held his finger over the trigger as more and more of the aparoid's leg worked through the door. Kiba glanced over to Rosy and saw her trembling. "Just run ok," he muttered as he focused back on the door.

"No," Rosy managed to coke out, "I'm going to fight."

Kiba shook his head as the aparoid final forced enough of its leg through to let itself in. As the aparoid wriggled though the small hole it was bathed in hot plasma as ever gun opened fire at once. At the death of their comrade the aparoids outside gave an eerie screech and tore at the door with double the intensity. "Fire, fire damn it," David yelled as he loosed a round toward the door. All across the hanger the smugglers opened fire and smiled when they heard the aparoids scream. Kiba braced himself as he opened fire with the chain gun at the super heated doorway into a wave of aparoids that were rushing through. As he mowed down aparoids by the dozen more and more swarmed over their fallen and poured into the hanger. Kiba kept up a steady stream of fire as the smugglers fought the aparoids in close quarters. Kiba heard screams of pain and hate as the aparoids overwhelmed a few of the smugglers. Kiba barely heard some scream, "Times up," as he swept the gun over the masses of aparoids pouring thought the door. He heard Rosy screaming at him to run but he ignored her, he kept up a steady stream of fire as more and more aparoids swarmed towards him. Kiba swung the gun in a wide arch and decimated the aparoids ranks but more and more kept coming. "Come on, is that all you've got," he screamed as the aparoids rushed past him toward the ship.

Rosy watched as the sea of aparoids rushed forward past Kiba toward the ship. She fired a few shots from her pistol into the mob but it was useless as at least a two more took the place of the fallen. She screamed for Kiba to run but he just stood still trying to slow the aparoids down. She backed up the access ramp on the ship as it began to close and the ship shuttered and lifted off.

David sat the ships controls and let his paws dance across the controls as he guided the ship inside the small hanger. "Hang on," he screamed as he powered up the ships main blasters. He tapped the controls to where he faced the entrance of the hanger and fired several shots to open the hanger doors. He grinned as he blasted the aparoids that covered the hanger doors to atoms. When the way was clear enough he floored the throttle and sped out of the hanger and into the sky. He activated the ships auto defense grid as he sped into the early Cornerian dawn. As he blew past the aparoids ship hundred of aparoids flew toward the fleeing ship. The auto defenses blasted all that got too close as the ship soared toward space. Rosy entered the cockpit as David revved up the slip space engines.

"Are we going to make it," she asked in a frighten voice.

"No clue just hold on ok," David said as the engines hummed to life. "Any others on board"?

"Not that I saw," Rosy said in a small voice.

"Damn," was all David could say.

"We left Kiba," Rosy muttered.

A light flashed on the controls and David pressed a button and the ship disappeared into slip space. David looked at Rosy before he said, "I'm sorry about your friend but there was nothing we could have done, his death bought us some time to get away."

Rosy tried to hold back her tears but failed and collapsed into crying. David stared at her for a moment before he wrapped an arm around her and whispered, "hey it will be alright ok, trust me we're going to be fine."

Rosy looked up at him for a moment before she screamed, "How the hell is it going to be alright, the aparoids are back, we barely won the last time and now they're back." Rosy broke into tears again as David stood up.

"You just need some sleep ok," he said as he made her stand.

"What the hell is sleep going to do," she spat.

"It might put you in a bettered mood for one," David muttered as he led her to the crew's bunks. When they arrived the pair sat on the bed and Rosy sniffled softly as David stared at the floor. They sat for a while until David said, "I'm sorry bout your friend."

"Its not your fault," Rosy managed after a moment.

"Well you should get some sleep, it will be a while before we reach Katina," David said as he stood.

"Wait," Rosy said quickly, "You're not going to leave me are you"?

"No I'll be on the ship," David.

"I don't want to be alone," Rosy said in a small voice, "I'm sorry I don't want to be alone."

David thought for a moment then sat down again. He pulled Rosy against him and leaned back against the wall. "I'll stay until you fall asleep ok."

"Okay," Rosy said with a yawn.

David kept sill until he heard her breathing slow down and he felt her purr softly. When he was sure she was asleep he tried to stand but found himself trapped. _Oh well_ he thought as he shifted slightly to get more comfortable before he too fell asleep.

Kiba struggled against nearly a dozen aparoids that had him pinned on the ground. The harder he struggled the more aparoid that piled on top of him. Why don't they kill me he thought as mangled to throw one of the aparoid off of him only to have it replaced by two others. As he struggled a fox walked calmly around the aparoids toward him.

"So you're the one who claimed so many of my brothers," the fox said with a laugh.

"What the hell do you want," Kiba spat at the fox.

"I want nothing but to bring all life into the swarm. But my friend wants a new body," the fox muttered as he crouched next to Kiba's head.

"What the hell are you doing," Kiba yelled as the fox placed one of his paws on face. Kiba tried to jerk away but the fox's paw held him fast. Kiba nearly jumped out of his skin when a small metallic spider scurried down the fox's arm and crawled over his face. He could almost swear the spider smiled as it crawled to the back of his skull. A flash of pain ran though him as he felt something probing his skin. All of the aparoids released him as waves of pain raced through his skull and down his spine. He felt something move inside of him at the base of his skull. As the pain dissipated he felt him self began to loss consciousness.

Zavis sat typing furiously on the control console until an image of Corneria filled the vid screen.

_What are you doing human._

_Trying to find a way to stop Pepper._

"_And a map of Corneria will help how"?_

_Well if I can input the data I know about aparoids and what this ship knows about Peppers forces then we can see what we are up against._

"_Clever human very clever. You're finally using your head."_

_Well its kind of hard to concentrate when I got a alien and a wolf inside of me._

Zavis flinched as Wolf and Jr. both laughed.

_The human has a point wolf._

"_If he was a real soldier our distractions wouldn't be a problem."_

_Well I'm not a soldier and Jr. why the hell do you call Wolf Wolf when you call me human._

_I call him what he is you're a human he is a wolf._

"_I think he just out smarted you human."_

_Stuff it ok I need to concentrate._

Zavis finished typing and said, "Computer place all know Cornerian ships in orbit around the planet." Several green blips filled the space around Corneria. "Computer use all know aparoid data and apply it to Cornerian ships." Zavis watched as the green blips turned red. "Know place known strength of the remainder of the system attacking aparoid infected ships and planet." Zavis kept his eyes glued to the screen as hundreds of blue ships filled the screen and move toward the red blips. "Computer auto resolve and display results."

"Aparoid infected fleet victory. Aparoid fleet sustains a 87 percent casualty but infects 82 percent of the systems fleets."

Zavis sat back and placed a hand to his face. "Computer runs simulations based on these battle strategies." A light flashed around one of Zavis fingers as he inserted it into the computer console."

"Downloading. Beginning auto simulation."

"Let hope that one of those ideas works," Zavis said softly.

Katt looked up when she heard the door slide open and watched Falco enter the room.

"Katt," he said with his head hung low, "there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it fly boy," Katt said with a small smile.

Falco walked over to here and sat down. He stared at the floor for a moment before he managed to say, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry, ok who are you and what have you done with Falco," Katt said with a laugh.

"Hey look here kitty cat I'm trying to be serious," Falco said as he raised his voice.

"Quite beak for brains," said harshly gesturing to Fox and Krystal.

"Look this isn't easy for me ok and you're not making it easier."

"I'm sorry Falco."

"Alright I'll try this again, Katt for the way I've treated you in the past and for all the shit I've put you through recently I'm sorry, I just don't know any other way to act toward you I…"

"Shut it beak breath I know what you mean. I'm sorry too for how I've acted toward you," Katt said as she leaned against Falco.

"Guess a near death experience can really change a person," Falco muttered as he placed a wing around Katt.

"Yeah I guess your right," Katt said softly, "we are still going to have to fight in front of the other you know that."

"Yeah can't let em think we've gone soft can we."

"No we can't," Katt said as she drifted off to sleep.

Falco watched her sleep a moment before he too fell asleep.

"So brother how do you like your new body"?

"I prefer it over that weak vulpine body I was in. The shear strength in this body is amazing."

"Yes but this vulpine body has it perks."

_Why don't you two get back to work bring this planet into the swarm._

"Yes father."

"Yes father."

Kiba cried in a small corner of his mind as he screamed at the aparoid with all his might.

_Get out of my body you slimy piece of shit._

_Your body is mine little snake and I plan to use it to bring about the end of you little human friend._

_You'll never be able to find Zavis he's probably half way to the next system._

_No my friend he is headed to Sector Y and one of the swarm is prepared to eliminate him as we speak._

_No. You're lying._

_We'll see, we'll see._

Zavis waited as the computer worked on the results as a single drone aparoid crawled across the ceiling toward him. _It is my time, I will have a true body after this, I will be truly alive _the aparoid though as it prepared to jump…

Authors notes: Think I'll end it there for the moment. Sorry for the short chapter and for altering my writing style a bit. Next chapter will be up in a few days this I can promise. Sorry for the late update too, my guild in guild wars needs me to be on a lot. Also I'm rereading Robert Jordan's the Wheel of Time series and if you know what that is you know that takes some time. So until my next update review please.

P.S. if any of you play guild wars what are your characters names.


	19. Chapter 19

Review response:

Hunter Killer: sorry it took so long, a lot of my friend joined the military and will go to basic soon so I've been hanging out with them for the most part.

Bane the Mad Demon Slayer: Sorry it happened so fast. Your welcome for the reviews. Thanks for sticking with my story for so long.

Silver Meta Dragon: Sorry for the long wait.

Von Rhettenstien: Hey I have a new reader yeah, glad you like the story, longer chapters, umm I will try.

Some dude: Glad you liked the chapter.

Lone Wolfs Darkness: Wow two new readers in one chapter. Well about the only thing you didn't guess about me was why I decided on the name hand of blades.

Zavis waited as the computer ran through the simulations. Zavis sighed as he leaned back into the chair as he began to dose off. As he felt sleep begin to take him the computer gave a loud beep. Zavis jumped and frowned at the screen as the results scrolled down. The more he read the more he frowned.

"This is insane. No mater what we try the aparoids always win…wait go back," Zavis said as the data continued to scroll. "That could work. That could work"! Zavis jumped out of the chair and turned to wake the others as a scream ripped through the ship and pain exploded in his chest.

Katt jerked awake as an ear splitting scream shattered the silence. "What the hell," she muttered under her breath as she made her way towards the door followed by Fox and Falco. As she rounded the corner to the bridge she stifled a scream of horror at the sight. Zavis stood with and aparoid clinging o his chest and a two foot long spike skewered through his body. Katt started to run to Zavis as Falco grabbed her by the arm and held her back.

"He needs our help," she screamed at Falco as she tried to get away.

"Let Fox handle it," Falco muttered.

Katt looked over at Fox as he raised a blaster to take aim at the aparoid, but before he could get a shot off a blade had sprouted from Zavis left arm and impaled the aparoid.

"Don't feel so good does it," Zavis yelled as he retched the blade sideways cleaving the aparoid in two. Zavis sank down to his knees and gritted his teeth as he pulled the spike from chest as waves of crimson flowed from the wound. _Time to heal_ he though as a light enveloped the wound. As the wound closed Zavis felt his stomach knot in on itself as waves of nausea rolled over him.

_What the hell is going on?_

_A poison of some sort human is my guess._

_"Neurotoxin judging by our bodies reaction."_

_Well what the hell do we do about it? _Zavis screamed in his own mind as darkness washed over all three of them.

Katt watched as Zavis wrapped himself in a bright light as his whole body convulsed. She ran to his side as he slumped to the deck unconscious.

"Zavis," she said softly as she reached a paw toward him, "Zavis come on this isn't funny," she said as she touched his neck and felt a weak pulse. "Wake up you miserably excuse for a human," she yelled as she gave him a light punch to the arm. Zavis barely even twitched at the touch. "Falco help me move him to a bed," Katt shouted over her shoulder.

"Gee Katt we're all right her no need to shout," Falco said jokingly although his face was grim.

The ship's computer gave a small chime that made every one jump as the ship exited slip space.

Fox jumped into the command seat and made a system wide hale.

"This is Fox McCloud is anyone out there, Peppy come on answer me."

"Fox," a voice said quietly over the signal, "Peppy here you won't believe what we found."

"What is it Peppy…" Fox began.

"Fox McCloud you are to report to my ship and debrief me on the situation on Corneria," a grizzled old voice squawked over the signal.

"And why should I do that, I don't even know who you are."

"I am Grand Admiral Crowe of the Lylatian Coalition."

Katt and Falco laid Zavis on the bed next to Krystal and tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Katt I am heading to the bridge to see if I can help Fox ok."

"Ok," Katt muttered. As she heard Falco leave Zavis began shivering and thrashing about on the bed. Katt watched as sweat poured out of him as his face twisted into mask of horror and pain. _What the hell did that thing do to you_ Katt wondered as she tried to hold Zavis down on the bed. After several minutes of struggle Katt gave up, nothing she could do seemed to be helping. As she sunk to her knees in defeat she felt a paw be placed on her shoulder. As she jerked her head around she saw Falco beside her.

"Come on this Crowe fellow wants us on his ship, he sent a shuttle," Falco mumbled quietly.

"What about Zavis and Krystal," said with concern.

"Fox hasn't told Crowe about them and I don't think he plans too."

"But why."

"Think about it Katt if Crowe knew he had the human that started this mess and a fur with an aparoid inside on his hands do you think he would trust anything we had to say.

Katt thought for a moment before she gave a nod and followed Falco to the small shuttle bay.

Zavis continued to thrash on the bed as the two left.

"Arise my son."

Jr. flinched as the voice boomed over him. He struggled to stand as the voice said again.

"Arise my son."

"Who are you," Jr. said as he searched his mind for Zavis and Wolf. A moment of panic overtook him, as he could find neither.

"They are gone my child, wiped away from your mind."

"Who are you," Jr. asked again. This time the voice shook the room.

"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR QUEEN? YOU FAIL TO PROTECT ME AND YOU HAVE FORGOTEN ME ALREADY."

Jr. quivered with fear as he spoke, "My queen you must forgive me I did everything I could to save you, everything."

"It does not matter what you did or didn't do, I have been reborn and the swarm has come again."

"My queen I ask to serve you once again overlook my weakness I beg of you."

"You had your chance, for failing me I shall take away that which you cherish the most and sever you from the swarm."

"My queen I beg you please anything but that, end my life if you will but that punishment is too much to bear," Jr. squeaked.

"My judgment is cast."

Jr. finally stood up and glanced around the area to look for his queen but as he look his vision began to fade. "No," he muttered as more and more darkness clouded his vision. "No please no," he choked out as he began to cry, and then scream.

"Wake up Wolf, I said wake up"!

Wolf groaned in pain as a boot embedded itself into his side and his breath exploded out of his chest. As he staggered to his feet he saw Fox standing over him smiling.

"Come on little wolf, I though you wanted to kill me," Fox taunted as he tossed a punch toward Wolf's face. Wolf side stepped the blow and delivered one of his own into Fox's stomach. Fox doubled over in pain before lashing out with his foot and scored a hit against Wolf's knee. Wolf ignored the pain and launched himself at Fox. As the two rolled around on the ground and tried to squeeze the life out of one another Wolf felt Fox's strength begin to wane. He released Fox for a moment before he latched on to his throat. "Finally McCloud its over, you hear me over," Wolf screamed as he crushed Fox's windpipe. Fox kicked and clawed at Wolf but to now avail. Wolf smiled as he felt Fox go limp, he held his throat for another minute before he finally released him. _It's over_ he though _I finally have my revenge_. Wolf began to laugh over Fox's body as tears of joy streamed down his face. "It over," he cried out. Suddenly a flash of pain rolled up his left arm. As he spun around there was Fox holding a knife in each hand.

"Come on Wolf I ain't got all day," Fox said with a smile.

Wolf stared at Fox for a moment in disbelief, he wiped his head to the side at were he had killed Fox but found no body. "Damn you," he screamed as he ran toward Fox.

Zavis continued to thrash about on the bed as Krystal's eyes shot open and black light poured out of them.

Jr. clawed around on the ground as he stumbled time and time again. His face was covered in bloody trenches where he had clawed at his eyes trying to make them see. As he stumbled once again a bright light flashed in front of him but he continued on oblivious to it. As he stumbled toward the light his hand brushed against fur, he recoiled for a moment before he tried to head of in a different direction.

"Wait," a voice muttered as he felt an arm grab him. He tried to get away but the arm held him fast.

"Leave alone," he moaned.

"I can help you if you let me," the voice said softly.

"No this is a punishment from my queen and I shall," a small sob leaked out of him, "bear it."

"Your queen is dead she cannot hold you to this pain."

"NO," he scream, "she has been reborn and this is my punishment for failing her."

"No," the voice said, "this is a dream caused by a poison your queen is dead and her oaths do not bind you any longer, you are free to do what you wish now. You can not let your old life hold you back any longer."

"Pleas just leave me alone," Jr. sobbed as he tried to crawl away again. He felt a paw be placed on his eye. Light filled his vision and after a moment he could see. He sat down and wept as the figure walked in front of him.

"You can chose to help your friends or stay here in darkness that is your choice."

Jr. looked up at the blue vixen that stood in front of him for a moment before he held out his hand. When the vixen grasped it they both vanished in a flash of light.

Wolf groaned as he moved forward toward this new Fox. He could no longer count the number of time he had watched him die or how many time he had killed him. All the while Fox taunted him and teased him and mocked him. He grimaced as he felt several of his wounds reopen as he struggled forward. As he neared the new Fox it lashed out with a quick jab that sent Wolf to the ground.

"Your pathetic you now that Wolf."

"Why won't you die," Wolf muttered.

Fox raised a paw and prepared to strike Wolf again when he vanished in a flash of light. Wolf looked up and saw Krystal in Fox's place.

"So now I have to kill his bitch great, just do me a favor and stay dead."

"Wolf I am here to help you," Krystal said softly.

"Like hell you are," Wolf said as he started to stand up.

Krystal grabbed him and held him down, "Wolf you can't keep this up, your quest for revenge is going to destroy you, you have to learn to let it go."

"And why should I do that do you know what he did to me."

"He did what he was paid to do, all he did was follow order the same as his father and the same as you have done countless times," Wolf hung his head low, "can you blame him for that."Wolf shook his head after a moment. "The system need you now Wolf weather you like it or not, you can let your revenge get in the way of that, you have to let go for everyone sake." Held out her paw to Wolf and after a moment he took it. Wolf vanished in a flash of light as Krystal thought _now for the last one _as light flashed around her

Authors notes: I AM FINALLY DONE! Sorry for the really late update my computer kinda was giving me a hard time but now I am back. Well not a lot more to say other than please review.

p.s. My schools starts back Thursday, what is up with that.


	20. Chapter 20

Zavis gripped the hilt of the knife harder as he heard footsteps echo down the hall. As a fox rounded the corner Zavis knocked his gun away and threw himself on the fur. As the two struggled Zavis slipped behind the fox and pressed his knife against his windpipe.

"Where is she," he muttered in the guard's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the fox squeaked out as he wriggled to try to free himself.

"Wrong answer," Zavis said softly as he tightened his grip and let the knife slip underneath the fox's fur drawing a small stain of red, "now where is she."

The fox began to sweat bullets as he took a small gulp of air and strained his neck away from the blade before answering, "she's three levels down, in the questioning room, p-please don't kill me"!

"Can you tell me anything else," Zavis asked?

"No I don't know anything else."

"Then you are no use to me," Zavis breathed with a icy cold voice.

"No please I have a family you just can't…" the guard choked on his words as the knife severed his throat. Zavis let the limp body fall before he wiped his hand and blade on the guards uniform. As Zavis policed the body a radio crackled to life.

"112 what's your status"?

Zavis grabbed the radio and responded, "This is 112 no sign of the intruder here, continue will continue to work my way up over."

"Roger that that human won't get near that bitch until its too late."

Zavis shut the radio off as laughter cracked over it, _they will pay_ he though _every last on of them_. Zavis continued on his way through the halls. As he peaked around a corner he saw two guards by an elevator. _Got to take em out_ he thought. Zavis slipped a knife in each hand as he threw himself around the corner. Both guard reacted immediately and started to raise their guns. Zavis wiped his arms toward them and smiled as he watched each blade plant itself into a throat and a blossom of crimson sprout. He rushed down the hall and jumped into the elevator and began the slow decent down. _I'm almost there Rosy just hold on a little longer._ Zavis hid to one side of the elevator as it gave a slight lurch as it stopped. Zavis drew a pistol and knife as the doors parted. One soldier leaned into the opening and took the knife in the forehead. As the body fell forward Zavis leapt out and grabbed the corpse and used it as a shied as laser fire erupted from all corners of the room. Zavis flipped the pistol left and right with shot after shot into the mass of laser fire. After a moment only silence greeted his ears. He let the charred body slump to the ground as he scanned the room. Bodies littered the place smoking slightly from burns. Zavis strained his ears for a moment until he heard a low moan emanate from the left. As he dashed to the source of the sound a body stirred and fired off a quick shot at him. Zavis spun and launched a knife toward the source as a burn scored his left arm. The shooter took the knife in the head and toppled back. Zavis continued to follow the low moan until he found its source. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Rosy with several cuts and burns covering her. As Zavis knelt and cradled the wounded feline Rosy opened her eyes.

"I knew you would come Zavis," she said weakly, "sorry for putting you through all this trouble."

"Rosy it not your fault if I had been there to protect you."

Rosy raised a paw and silenced Zavis with a shake of her head, "there was nothing you could have done, I'm just glad I got to see you one last time." Rosy gave Zavis a small smile before her eyes closed. Zavis hugged and rocked her gently as tears began to stream down his face. "Please don't die," he muttered as a knot in his chest began to tighten, "please not again." As Rosy's body grew cold Zavis felt it begin to fade away, he clung to it even tighter as a white light flashed behind him.

"Zavis," Krystal said as she immerged from the light, "Zavis you have to come with me."

Zavis dropped Rosy body as it completely faded from sight as he choked out, "why should I? You're just here to lead me to where I can see her die again, or maybe to see her raped, or even see her ripped limb from limb, or some other horrible nightmare that I might cause here to go THROUGH"! Zavis finished with a shout as he stood up and turned to face her.

Krystal took a step back as Zavis glared at her. She had never seen eyes that held so much hate and anger, nor had she seen eyes that held so much sorrow. "Zavis I know you fear the pain you might cause her but you have to let go of that fear. Only then can you help save the system."

"What good is it to save the system if all that I can bring her is pain," Zavis screamed, "I have always know that's all I could ever bring her and yet I have stayed near her. I'm nothing but a selfish fool." Zavis dropped his head before he spoke again, "even if I save the system I can never be with her, if that is my fate so be it," Zavis snapped his head up and with tears flowing down his face, "I'll save this light forsaken system and then I'll disappear once and for all, that's the only way to keep her safe."

"Oh Zavis," Krystal said softly as she walked toward him, "I'm so sorry." Krystal placed her arms around him and they both vanished in a flash of light.

Wolf and Jr. shielded their eyes as a bright light flashed a short distance away from them as Krystal and Zavis walked out of it.

"So the human finally makes it out," Jr. sneered as the Krystal and Zavis walked over to them.

"Interesting form you took Jr., looks like it could be my twin," Zavis said softly. Jr. averted his eyes.

"So Zavis what do we do now," Wolf asked softly?

"We continue to aid Fox and the others. We'll give Fox the planes that we figured out and let him convince his superiors that it's the best course of action. Then he help with the final attack on Pepper."

"Very well then human," Jr. muttered.

"Just one thing," Zavis said as he rounded toward Krystal, "you're using that aparoid to magnify your powers correct." Krystal gave a quick nod "How many aparoids could you destroy at Peppers base safely"?

"About a third of them with out risking the aparoid taking over me."

"And you're aware enough to do that if I tell you to." Krystal gave another nod "Then put us back in control of our body we've got work to do." A black light flashed around all of them and they faded away.

Krystal's eyes shut as Zavis leapt up from the bed. Zavis took a moment to clear his head before he rushed to the ship's cockpit. When he reached the cockpit his fingers flew over the console.

Fox sat and waited as a jet-black crow stood rubbing his eyes. "If what you say is true Fox then we are in deep trouble."

"Everything I've said is true Admiral Crowe. If you don't move your fleet now then the aparoids will begin to mobilize across the system," Fox said in a strained voice.

"Admiral Grey what is your take on this," Crowe muttered.

"Fox has never stirred me wrong before so I think we need to move now," Bill said with a small bark.

"Very well then I will give the tacticians a copy of the relevant data so they can begin to organize…" Crowe was cut off as his COM crackled to life.

"Grand Admiral, you have a message up most urgency."

"Corporal did I not give you orders to hold all messages until this meeting was over," Crowe said with his voice rising?

"Yes sir but the message had an alpha designated priority."

"I see, on screen then." Crowe turned toward the main vid-screen as it hummed to life. He gave a small frown as the screen stayed a deep black. "Corporal what is the meaning of this," he raged.

"Sorry Admiral but I will only be giving you audio for the moment."

"Who are you," Crowe snapped.

"Zavis, but that's not important, I'm sending you an uplink of all the combat data I have simulated and the best possible plan of attack against Corneria. You should be receiving it now." Crowe walked over to his data pad and quickly scanned the data.

"You have to be kidding me. This is the best plan you could come up with," Crowe said with a sneer.

"Have your strategist look at the relative data this is the best course of action," Zavis muttered.

"Even if this is the only course of action I will not sacrifice the lives of our fleet like this."

"Admiral what are the cost if you don't follow this plan." Crowe just stared at he screen. "The soldiers know their duty and are willing to pay the price. What your asking of them is a small price compared to the survival of the system." Crowe looked around the room at Fox and Bill only to see them nod in agreement with Zavis.

"Very well," Crowe said slowly, "Who will be part of the knife"?

"Myself along with Fox and his team and any special ops troops that you trust," Zavis said softly.

"Very well McCloud get your team ready for departure. Grey choose a fur you trust to lead the first wave." Fox and Bill stood up and saluted before they left he room. Crowe kill the transmission as he sank back into his chair muttering, "heaven help us all."

Alex wrinkled his forehead as he once again read his orders. He could not believe the Intelligence officer could concoct such a risky plan and even worse he was to lead the first wave. Alex scratched his head once again as his computer gave a chime.

"What is it," he snapped.

"Calm down Alex it's not like I'm an aparoid or something."

"Admiral Grey please forgive my lapse of protocol," Alex said quickly as he stood and saluted the computer.

"Alex I order you to forget protocol right now," Bill said roughly over the com.

"Yes sir…I mean understood Admiral…I mean Bill," Alex managed after a moment. "B-bill why did you pick me for this," he said after a moment.

"Because I trust you Alex, you were one of the finest captains in the academy."

"That was only is simulations sir…I mean gaaah," Alex said in frustration.

"Doesn't matter it's your duty so you will do it," Bill said with a snap.

"Understood," Alex said softly.

"Alex I am sorry for doing this to you but it has to be done, just do me this one favor."

"What is that Bill," Alex asked.

"Keep your self and your furs alive, that's an order."

"Yes sir," Alex said as he saluted.

Fox waited with the others in their ship as Zavis paced back and forth. "It's taking way to long to get this going we've given the aparoid another hour to dig in and fortify themselves."

"Zavis chill the operation will begin after Crowe address the fleet. Which should be any time now." Fox said as the communications hub sprang to life and a voice boomed over it.

"Attention fleet this is Grand Admiral Crowe. As you all know the aparoids have taken over Corneria and it's our job to take it back. You all know your duty and I expect you to carry it out to the best of your ability. First wave move into position and prepare to jump, second wave jump engines on stand-by, give wave one five minutes then follow. You have your orders now do your duty move out."

"Admiral the Zones capital ship is hailing us," a fox said as Crow ended his speech.

"On screen," He squawked.

"Admiral we are having difficulties with our engines, we cannot jump with the rest of the fleet but we will follow as soon as we can," a large shark said calmly.

"Understood," Crowe said with a twinge of regret the ship had substantial firepower that the fleet could ill afford to loss right now.

"The Venom Admiral has several officer on board our ship at the moment and they will be staying with us while the fleet jumps if that is acceptable," the shark said with a smile.

"Of course," Crowe couldn't understand why that was important as he shut the transmission off as the fist wave flashed and disappeared into slipspace.

The sharked walled down the round hallways of his ship as he neared the diplomat receiving area. As he entered he saw two Venom senior officers flanking a small fennec fox. "So doctor I trust my friends have told you of our plans." The fox nodded vigorously. "Good so what is your decision, Dr. Hyman"?

"I would be most honored to aide you in anyway possible and with the help of your Venom allies bioengineers and my expertise in aparoid energy storage and collection methods I am sure we can have your project GateKeeper up and running in no time." The shark gave a wide grin.

Fox watched as the fist and second wave entered slipspace. "One minute until jump," the ships computer voice said calmly. Zavis walked up beside him and muttered; "Now it's time for the final act." And all Fox could do was nod in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21

"Exiting slipspace in thirty seconds."

"Bring main guns online."

"Powering sub-light engines."

"Shields at 57 percent and climbing."

Alex sighed as he watched his crew rush to prepare the ship. He felt a lump of guilt form in the pit of his stomach, as he though about all the good furs he would be sending to their deaths is a few seconds.

"Exiting slipspace in three…two…one."

Alex felt the ship give a small lurch as it tore a hole free of slipspace. A brief flash of green was soon replaced a single blue-green sphere surrounded by inky blackness, _Well_ he thought _here we go_. "Status on the rest of the fleet," Alex barked.

"We're the first out of slipspace sir, the others should be here in a few seconds," Jacobs answered as he stepped next to Alex.

"Very well go to full active run, the enemy already knows were here so there is no point in hiding. Jacobs you take command of point-defense. Corporal Mia locate the aparoid fleet. Weapons how long before main cannons are charged"?

"Energy is building in the main cannons at a rate of five percent every three seconds currently at forty-five percent and rising."

"Admiral aparoid fleet located rising from the planet estimated time until they are in firing range three minutes."

"The rest of the fleet has arrived and are forming up on our position."

"Very well move us to engage the aparoid fleet, engine one-third," Alex said softly as he heard the ship give a low groan as it lurched forward.

"Full combat data on the enemy fleet is in they currently outnumber us at least five to one. No energy build up is detected within their ships."

_My son you shall defend our home from these invaders and bring them into the swarm._

_Yes father I shall do my duty._

A fox walked across the bridge as aparoids scurried around him as his fleet rose slowly up from the planet. _Do they honestly think they can challenge us with such a pitiful fleet all ships move forward wait until their first shot then engage the enemy._

"Admiral all ships report main guns charged and ready."

"Good order all ships to launch a wave of rockets first, once the rockets have cleared the ships open fire with main cannons. Then begin an alternating firing pattern," Alex said as his crew went to work. "On screen," he barked. As the panels in front of him turned translucent thousands of tiny flares streaked toward the enemy ships. After a few seconds well over a hundred beams of plasma streaked by. Alex felt the ship shake and shudder as sub-sonic waves washed over his ship. "Give me 50 magnification on aparoid fleet." "On it sir." Alex smiled as the plasma washed over the aparoids draining their shields. As the shields flickered and died the rockets found a home. Alex watched as a fourth of the enemy fleet was encased in explosions. "Admiral energy spikes detected among the enemy fleet." "Alright order the fleet to spread out so we don't pose one big target." Alex felt the ship shudder as the micro-thruster maneuvered them around.

"The enemy if firing," someone yelled on the bridge as hundred of light point flared among the aparoid fleet and flew toward Alex's. "Evasive actions." Alex was nearly thrown to the floor as his ship jerked to one side as a plasma bolt streaked past their port side. "Damage report," Alex shouted. "Mostly superficial for our ship but we lost five ships in the fleet and another 20 sustained major damage." "Damn it," Alex muttered, "How much longer till the rest of the fleet arrives"? "Estimated two minutes." "Alright continue to charge main guns and have the fleet spread out as thin as possible while still maintaining a flat front to the enemy." "Yes sir."

_It is only a matter of time, why do you resist? Prepare the siege laser I want to blow a hole through their fleet._

"Admiral massive energy build up within the enemy's main fleet"! "What on screen." Alex watched as three aparoid ships took positions around the enemy's flagship. As Alex watched a green pulse began to build within the ship. "Calculate trajectory for that shot now," Alex screamed and the green energy built to the breaking point and tore lose of the ship. Alex held his breath as the beam lanced toward the fleet and watched it burn half of a Fortuna ship away. _Damn_ Alex thought as a voice yelled, "multiply slipspace ruptures, the rest of the fleet is here."

"Admiral we've exited slipspace and are in position to hit the enemy's flank."

As Crowe looked across the field of black flashes of super heated plasma flew from both fleets followed by several explosions. Crowe frowned as most of the explosions were among the coalitions ships. "Alright all ships open fire on the enemy fleet. After the first barrage launch all fighters and landing craft instruct them to head toward Corneria to secure as much of the main city as possible." "Yes sir." Crowe smiled as plasma streaked out from his fleet and enveloped a portion of the aparoid's fleet in white-hot energy. "Fighters and landing craft away Admiral," one of Crowe's bridge officers muttered as thousands of tiny engine flares appeared all over the fleet. "Alright," Crowe said softly, "contact all ships and move in on the aparoid fleet." Crowe waited as his crew sat in silence before he shouted, "Did I stutter ram both of our fleets down their metallic throats." Crowe watched his crew jump as the rushed to execute his orders. Crowe heard footsteps behind him as Bill walked up and stood beside his chair.

"Is everything in place," Bill asked.

"Yes," Crowe said softly as he bowed his head, "I've sent the fleet into an impossible battle just to tangle up their fleet for a little while if that's what you mean."

"Right, broadcast this message on all channels, the back door is open repeat the back door is open," Bill said as he turned to leave the bridge.

"Where are you going Grey," Crowe shouted, "Your place is on the bridge."

Bill stopped and turned around at the exit, "no my place is in a fighter." With that he left the bridge.

"Alright you heard him take us to the planet and activate the cloak," Fox said as he left the cockpit and walked to the bunk area. When he entered he saw Falco and Katt checking weapons and armor while Zavis appeared asleep as he sat near Krystal's dormant form.

"Any real reason you insisted we bring my wife on this mission," Fox asked as he walked up to Zavis.

"You'll see don't worry, anyways what do you think of those black ops Crowe saddled us with," Zavis asked?

"Well I've never met any of them but I'm sure Crowe wouldn't have sent them if they weren't good soldiers. But if you want my opinion we should leave the squirrel to guard the ship and take the two foxes with us," Fox said.

"Bit of species favoritism," Zavis asked as he cocked and eyebrow.

"No, squirrels are just more jumpy in my opinion," Fox said quickly.

"Entering planets atmosphere," a voice said over the intercom. Fox raced to the cockpit followed by Katt and Falco. Zavis stayed put and muttered, "Not long now Krystal, not long."

As Fox entered the cockpit he looked out the front view port to see the city engulfed in chaos. Explosions and gunfire flashed at every corner. Several drop ships attempted to land but were blasted out of the sky by colossal aparoids who in turn were destroyed by a pair of Katinain broadsword fighters. Fox held his breath as their ship jerked left and right as it dogged energy fire as it neared the main aparoid complex. When they reached the main building the pilot circled the building looking for a landing zone.

"There," Falco yelled, "we can land there."

Fox looked to where Falco had indicated and nodded his head, "Good call Falco, set us down there." The ship swung around and squashed several aparoids as it touched down on the LZ.

When Zavis felt the ship set down he gently patted Krystal's paw. "Now," he muttered and after a moment Krystal's eyes flew open and black light poured out of them.

Fox shook his head as he checked the motion sensor to see the number of enemies he and his team would have to fight to enter the base. "There's no way, the sensor's almost completely red," Fox said as the aparoids began to converge on the ship as it's cloak finally dropped. As if by magic the sensor flared bright red then showed a calm blue as aparoids burst from within all around the base. Fox just stared as Zavis rushed toward the exit ramp yelling for the others to follow. As the group exited the craft Fox issued the order for the black ops, while the squirrel took up a defensive position the two fox took point as the group moved toward the base. As they descended into the base a sense of unease began to creep over them all as they found only silence and mauled aparoid bodies.

"This is why you had us bring Krystal isn't it," Fox asked Zavis in a low voice.

"Yeah, the aparoid inside of her magnified her abilities enough for her to disrupt most aparoid's minds and give them the self-destruct impulse."

"What aparoids are strong enough to resist her," Fox asked after a moment?

"Fur forms," Zavis said quickly as they descended further into the honeycombed base.

As the group moved down a long hall Fox got a tingle at the back of his neck for just a brief instant. Fox knew something was up so he yelled for the group to hit the deck. Everyone but the black ops foxes dropped and were spared from the plasma that flooded the hall at chest level. Fox looked up to see the two foxes smoking corpses fall to the ground. As he looked down the length of the hall a python stood at the end and appeared to be holding an Arwing's main cannon. Zavis stood slowly as he extended the landmaster's main cannon from his arm.

"Well Zavis have you missed me," the python yelled down the hall.

"You wasted a fur form on Kiba, I thought you aparoids were smarter than that," Zavis responded.

As the aparoid-Kiba prepared to fire again his arm froze up as his finger touched the trigger.

_What the._

_Miss me bug boy._

_What, no, your body is mine, know I know why you stopped fighting me well it's not going to work this body is mine I tell you mine._

_Well for now the arm is mine and that means we can both burn in hell._

Zavis saw the aparoids arm jerk slightly as it prepared to fire. Kiba he thought thanks, before he opened fire and watched his friend vanish in a burst of light. "Come on," Zavis sighed and the group continued downward into the base. After what felt like hours the team meet a door that wouldn't open.

"Well now what," Falco gripped, "the foxes had the explosives and they got fried from the plasma. Besides how do we know this is where Pepper is"?

"He's here," Fox and Katt said at the same time.

"Move back," Zavis said as he re-extended the landmaster gun and aimed at the door. Fox and the other took shelter behind Zavis and he fired a round into the door. White-hot metal flew in every direction as smoke billowed around the team.

"Zavis you ok," Katt asked?

"Yeah just took a small nick it'll be fine," he muttered as small lights flashed around his chest and arms.

"Well," Fox gulped, "This is it."

"Yeah," Falco muttered.

"Everything's on us again ain't that a great," Katt said sarcastically.

"Then lets end this," Zavis said as the group walked through the smoke.

Authors notes: Ha ha I'm evil, sorry but you got one more chapter to go, hang in there everyone might get a little rough after this.


	22. Chapter 22

Bill did a final check on his flight systems as his ship dropped into zero-g and floated away from Crowe's flagship. He powered up his engines and blasted away from the ship as he keyed his radio, "This is Husky leader calling any fighters still in the area please respond and converge on my position." Bill's radio remained silent for a moment before a voice crackled over it.

"This is Gamma three and five Husky leader locking on to your position and headed your way."

"Delta seven still flying on my way."

"Red 12 on my way."

"Commander Grey what are you doing out here," a voice chimed over the radio.

"Who is this," Bill quipped as a heavy bomber entered his field of view.

"Ensign Pollock from your ship sir, managed to assigned to a bomber and I just happen to have a few cluster bombs left."

"Great," Bill muttered as the rest of the fighters converged on him, "Listen up everyone we're going to take out a flagship so we need to keep our bomber safe." Bill keyed a private channel as the fighters raced toward the aparoid fleet.

"Damage report," Alex yelled as his ship settled after another plasma barrage.

"Hull integrity down to 32 percent, shield almost no-existent, and well I don't think I need to go into the rest."

Alex hung his head as the ship's com chimed. "What," he shouted at it.

"That any way to greet a friend," Bill's voice asked?

"Admiral," Alex said stunned.

"Listen I need to borrow your ship's plasma cannon ok," Bill muttered.

"Name a target sir," Alex said as the crew began to charge the cannon.

"The enemies flagship we need you to deplete their shields so we can slip a bomber through and deliver the final blow."

"You heard him give me all the power we have to the engines and the main gun," Alex felt the ship lurch forward as the ship accelerated toward the aparoid's flagship. Alex felt the main gun begin to hum as energy poured into the firing chamber for a moment before an explosion ripped through the ship. "What the hell was that," Alex yelled as the crew tried to recover from the blast.

"The main magnetic coils just ruptured, plasma cannon offline and we're losing plasma at a rate of 3 percent every thirty seconds."

"Fine, change of plans order what's left of the crew into the life pods and turn control of the ship's engine and flight controls over to me," Alex said as he settled into his chair. Jacobs raised an eyebrow and started to say something but dropped it.

"Admiral what about the bridge crew," his navigator asked.

"You have permission to abandon the ship with the rest of the crew," Alex said as his chairs console came to life. Alex keyed his com to Bill. "Admiral slight change in plans our cannons offline."

"Great well looks like were going to have to find another way to drop their shields."

"I have that covered Admiral."

"Don't even think about it Alex," Bill said with a raised voice.

"With all due respect Admiral you gave me command of this ship and I plan to use it," Alex shut off the com as his keyed the ships reactor to overload and the ship gave another lurch as it raced toward the aparoid ship.

"Damn, ok everyone fall in behind the ship it's going to ram the aparoid's shields apart then Pollock you hit them hard with whatever ordinance you have left," Bill hollered into his com as his threat sensor sparked to life.

"Thirty aparoid fighters closing fast," someone yelled over the com.

"Alright," Bill said, "Delta fighters stick with the bomber, everyone else on the fighters." Bill flipped his fighter around and accelerated toward the aparoid fighters. Bill gritted his teeth as the aparoids tri-pod fighters opened fire with waves of blue energy as his own fighters returned the fire with lances of red and green energy. Bill jerked his fighter around as the enemy fire filled the space around him and he smiled as several aparoid fighters disintegrated into atoms. After what felt like an eternity of fighting the enemy Bill's ship shook as a sub-sonic explosion ripped through space. Bill flipped around to see what had happened only to see Alex's ship slam into the aparoid ship.

Alex felt the ship come to a sudden halt as the aparoid's ship filled his screen before the bridge fell into chaos as gravity disappeared and fuselage flew everywhere Alex felt something slam into his left arm and a loud crack rang out as pain invaded his mind. A second piece struck him in the head and nearly caused him to black out as blood floated away. Alex managed to clear his vision as the shrapnel settled down he looked toward the vid-screen only to see it filled with static. _Well it was fun while it lasted_ he thought as he managed a quick salute as he felt something else impact the ship.

"Now's our chance fire now," Bill yelled as the bomber raced toward the two ship and a trio of bombs flew out from under it. Bill watched as two of the bombs impacted Alex ship's middle exposing the reactor before the final bomb hit. A blinding light encased both ships as they were blasted into sub-atomic particles. "Thanks," Bill murmured as he wheeled his ship back into the fight.

Zavis and the others walked slowly through the smoking doorway with weapons at the ready. They entered a large open room with a single energy pillar that cast an eerie blue light. As they walked toward the center of the room a figure clad in all white moved slowly out of the light surrounding the pillar. They froze and trained their guns on the figure as it moved toward them.

"Fox," the figure rumbled in a deep-set voice, "I knew it would be you who would come to stop me." Fox just stared at the creature, he thought it looked a little like Pepper but taller and made of metal. "Well aren't you curious why Fox? I know you're not really much of a thinker but I'm sure even you are wondering why."

"Yeah I want to know why but right now I'd rather stop you," Fox yelled at Pepper.

"Fox you did always shoot first then shoot some more," Pepper said with a laugh, "Fox I know it seems that I am the bad guy but think about it, why would I do something to harm the system. I did all of this to help save the system."

"How the hell do you figure that tin man," Falco shouted?

"The system is plagued by violence and death, if I can bring the system to the swarm we'll be saved from ourselves and under my leadership I will save the entire universe."

"But your killing innocent furs that not what I call saving the system hon. And I don't think I want to follow someone willing to sacrifice my life for his greater good," Katt muttered.

"Lives must be sacrificed for the greater good, history has taught us that time and time again," said Pepper as he drew nearer to the group, "Once the system is completely absorbed I will make the survivors fur-forms."

"I don't call being controlled within your own body being saved," Zavis said as he took a few steps closer to Pepper and extended the landmaster gun.

"Ah the human, Zavis I know you must feel so alone if you join the swarm than I can guarantee that you will never be alone," Pepper said in a fatherly voice as stopped in front of Zavis.

"Being alone is not that bad besides this system was doing just fine before you started this," Zavis said as he aimed right at Peppers face and fired. Pepper fell back as Zavis fired shot after shot into his face. Fox and the other opened fire as well and the combined fire drove Pepper to his knees as plasma and bullets washed over him. The air around Pepper became super heated and burst the water lines that ran under the floor and created a steam barrier around him. Zavis held up and arm signaling the other to stop firing. _Did we win_ Katt thought as the steam spread across the room a low laugh rose from its depths.

"Did you fools think it would be that easy to defeat me"? A pair of glowing red eyes cut through the steam, "I let that fool dribble on about saving the system to see what your strength was but I see now that it wasn't necessary."

"Fire, fire," Falco yelled as he opened fire on the eyes. The eyes shifted toward Falco and the mist parted as a spike launched out and impaled him on his right shoulder and sent him flying toward the exit. Falco screamed in pain as Katt rushed to his side. "Get him out of here," Zavis yelled as he retracted his guns, extended his arm blades, and launched himself toward the glowing eyes.

Zavis felt like he had hit a brick wall when he rammed into Pepper. As he hesitated a moment Pepper gave a shrug that sent Zavis to the ground. As Pepper brought his arm down Zavis rolled out of the way and tried to hamstring Pepper as he regained his footing and swept a blade around. The blade glanced off of Pepper's armor and Zavis had to dodge another swing of Pepper's arm. "This grows tiresome human," Pepper said evilly as he opened his paw and launched a spike toward Zavis. Zavis rolled to the side and yelled, "LOOK OUT," to the others as the spike disappeared into the mists. As Zavis finished his roll Pepper launched another spike and Zavis had to stop his momentum to dodge the attack. Pepper lashed out with a punch that sent Zavis flying toward the center of the room. Zavis twisted himself to get see where he was going to land and only saw the blue pillar. Before he could do anything the collided with the pillar, as energy flowed from the pillar into him Zavis screamed in agony before the energy build up caused a small explosion that sent him reeling to the floor. As trails of smoke rose off of him Zavis managed to look up to see Pepper standing over him.

Fox watched as Zavis disappeared into the mist before he turned and ran to Falco side. Fox reached him as Katt retched free the spike that had embedded itself in Falco's shoulder. Falco passed out from the pain before Fox could say anything so Fox said to Katt "Katt you get Falco out of her ok," before he turned back to stare into the mist that swirled and danced as Zavis and Pepper moved within it. Katt gave a quick nod as Zavis yelled, "LOOK OUT"! Fox and Katt dropped down as another spike flew over their heads. "Go," Fox said urgently as he gripped his weapon tighter and turned toward the swirling fog.

Katt struggled to lift Falco enough to carry him but after a moment was ready so she sped toward the exit. As she reached the exit Zavis's cry of pain echoed from behind her followed by a thunderous sound wave. Katt nearly dropped Falco but she caught herself and sped toward the ship.

Fox walked through the mist searching for signs of Pepper or Zavis when he heard Zavis scream and he felt his hair stand on end as a sub-sonic explosion blew though the room. Fox headed toward where he had heard the scream and he found Pepper standing over Zavis with a spike directed toward his head. Fox took aim and squeezed off a few shots at Pepper but to no effect so Fox switched to his energy grenade launcher and fired off a single bulb of energy that stuck to Pepper's head and encased it in small green super nova. Before Fox could do anything Pepper wheeled around and fired a spike toward Fox. Fox froze as the spike penetrated his thigh and continued strait on through, he felt the pain race through him and choke his voice off as he dropped to the ground clutching his leg. Fox clutched at his leg as the blood flowed between his fingers as he tried to banish the pain from his mind. With his vision fading he saw Pepper walking slowly toward him.

Zavis struggled to stand as Pepper moved toward Fox and pain racked his world.

_We can't stop him human. We need more power._

_"The aparoid is right we need more power."_

_Yeah and I think I know just where to get it._

_"What are you talking abo…you must be crazy."_

_That will never work it nearly killed us the last time we tried to take in too much at once._

_Yeah I know but this time we'll focus it._

_You'll kill us all._

_Pepper's going to kill us if we don't._

_"Lets just do it before he comes back."_

_Right._

_You bother are crazy._

Zavis extended the landmaster gun and took a step closer to the pillar of energy. "Well here goes nothing," he muttered as he slammed his fist into the beam and began to absorb. Pain. That was all the Zavis could think of as a torrent of energy flowed through him to the landmaster gun. He felt the energy ripping him apart as tried to find a release from the prison of his body. Zavis's vision turned blue as the energy filled him to the brim as he tried to keep it contained. As he prepared to fire the fog rolled out of the room.

Pepper walked forward slowly, he knew nothing could harm him so he was determined to enjoy finishing his enemies. The voice in his head laughed and screamed at him to finish Fox off when a small whine of energy reached his ears and the fog seemed to vanish. As Pepper spun around he saw Zavis trembling as he tried to absorb the bases main power source and lightning bolts danced around his body and his cannon glowed an angry blue as it struggled to escape from its' prison. Pepper couldn't move as the energy finally broke free and raced toward him. He vaguely remembered a comment Hyman had said about humans magnifying energy when they absorbed too much and releasing it before he was atomized by the blast.

Zavis wretched his hand free and let the energy drain from him. He collapsed to his knees and felt a warm sticky liquid bubble up his throat as he vomited blood on the ground in front of him. As he coughed his lungs free he looked around the room for any sign of Pepper he only saw Fox on the ground trying to stop his bleeding. Zavis began to crawl to Fox as he took a glance at his arm. A black charred piece of flesh met his gaze. He absorbed part of the floor and banished his pain from him as he neared Fox. When he reached Fox he laid his hand on his leg and surrounded it with a white light and patched the wound. Zavis helped Fox to his feet and the two helped each other toward the exit.

Katt set Falco down outside the ship as the squirrel chattered about being unsafe but Katt ignored him and tried to give Falco some fast med work. After she felt she had done all she could she turned to watch the tunnel she had exited debating weather or not to go back. Finally she decided to head back in when fog exploded from the tunnel followed by a brilliant light. Katt just watched the tunnel and after a half hour Zavis and Fox emerged. Fox and Zavis gave Katt a grin before Fox passed out and slumped against Zavis.

Katt rushed over to them and helped Zavis lay Fox next to Falco "Is he going to be ok," she asked?

"Yeah he's just tired, that's all," Zavis muttered exhaustedly.

"So we won," Katt said pleadingly.

"Yeah Katt we won," Zavis said as he walked toward the ship. "Hey squirrel boy you got a distress beacon"? The squirrel nodded. "Then activate it." The squirrel did as Zavis walked into the ship. A moment later he emerged carrying Krystal.

"Hey," Katt said suddenly, "she should be awake right"?

"Don't think she'll wake up for a few days, besides she's recovering from an infestation did you think she would be up and at em right after we won."

"Well I.. no, but know what," Katt asked.

"Well Corneria will have to be rebuilt, you and the rest of Star Fox will be going back to your normal live," Zavis said as he walked toward the ship again.

"And what about you," Katt asked.

"I've got a promise to keep," he said as he entered the ship and turned around to look at Katt.

"Fine when will you be back Zavis"?

"Katt… this system doesn't need me, I'm the one who caused this mess. I've caused nothing but pain for those who get close to me, so I don't think I'll be coming back."

Katt looked as Zavis for a moment before she nodded and said, "In that case I guess I'll see you again." Zavis looked at her surprised until she continued, "This system could use you weather or not you think so."

"Yeah I'm sure I could use another destroying like I've already given it," he said sarcastically as he shut the hatch.

"Zavis," Katt said sadly as the ship began to take off, "Thanks."

Fox said in a hospital next to Krystal as he slowly petted her paw as Katt, Falco, Bill and the rest of the group walked it.

"No change," Peppy asked as he stepped next to Fox.

"No," Fox said sadly.

"Hey she'll wake up Fox," Falco said with a smile as he walked around the room.

"Fox it'll be ok man," Bill said encouragingly.

"Guys I know your trying to help but I'd rather be alone right now," Fox said as he brushed a few bangs out of Krystal's face. As the other filed out Fox broke down and sobbed into the bed sheets. _It's not fair _he thought _she should be ok now she should have woke up by now._ Fox continued to sob until he felt a paw on his head and a low voice said, "Fox." Fox looked up to see Krystal smiling at him thought half closed eyes. "Krystal," breathed as more tears welled up in his eyes before swooped over and cradled Krystal's head and nuzzled it as she laid a paw on Fox's head and whispered, "Fox I'm fine, everything's going to be fine."

Rosy sat in the apartment Zavis had sent her to as she tried to sort out her feeling. She cried as she began to loss hope of seeing Zavis again and her thoughts toward David when the door bell rang. Rosy walked over and opened the door and came face to face with the white tiger she had been thinking of just a second before.

"Rosy are you sure you're ok," he asked.

"No," she cried, "I'm not. Zavis is probably dead and I can't think things through and then there's you and…"

"Whoa what," David said confused.

"Well," she sniffled, "I've been thinking of you since we left Corneria and you helped me find this place and well, I don't know, I'm so confused."

"Hey, hey," David said softly as he pulled Rosy into a hug, "I'm here ok, I'm here." David held her tightly as she wept into his shoulder.

Zavis guided the ship out of slip space and back into the inky void of normal space. As he scanned the system he located a large chunk of metal floating in the emptiness.

That's it"? Wolf muttered in his mind.

"Yeah humanity greatest achievement and our last great tomb," Zavis said sadly.

"Lets just get this over with," Jr. quipped.

Zavis guided the ship toward the object and the three of them gazed upon a long sleek vessel that resembled an aircraft carrier.

"That ships nearly three time the size of any other ship I've seen," Wolf muttered breathless with Zavis head.

"Wait till you see the inside," Zavis said quietly.

Zavis landed the ship and checked the ship's atmosphere, after finding it breathable Zavis emerged from his ship and walked down the eerily silent corridors of the ship. Plasma burns and shrapnel fragments littered the ship and the air itself seemed a mixture of old battles and death.

"What was the ship's name," Wolf asked.

"The Phoenix," Zavis said with a grimace, "The supposed rebirth of humanity."

"And all it turned into was a giant killing ground," Jr. said softly.

Zavis ignored the comment and continued on. Before long he found the machine he was looking for. As Zavis checked the machine to see if it still worked Wolf asked, "So this is where you were infected isn't it."

"I guess last thing I remember is my friend shoving me into a cryo-escape pod. I guess that I never made it out."

"So does it work human"?

"One second," Zavis muttered as he cranked the machine and it revved to life. "Guess so."

"So how does this give me a new body Zavis," Wolf asked as Zavis placed his hand on a small panel.

"The machine will take a sample of your DNA and grow you a new body Wolf, then I eject your mind into the new body." Zavis said as the machine shook and sputtered as it began to replicate a body. After several hours Wolf's new body was laying on a table near the machine. Zavis laid his hand of the body's head and shot a white light into it and after a moment the body moved.

"So did it work," he asked as the wolf body sat up.

"Yeah," Wolf said as he swung his legs around and stood up. "Well now what"?

"You can take the ship back to Lylat."

"And what about you," Wolf asked as he donned an old flight suit they had found.

"This is my peoples final tomb, seems only fitting that I be it keeper."

"So you plan to stay here Zavis," Wolf asked as he turned to leave.

"No Wolf," Zavis said in a low voice, "I plan to die here." Zavis bowed his head for a moment before he said, "I'm kind a glad I had you stuck in my head Wolf."

"What ever," said as he started to leave the room, "although I can't say I enjoyed it, it was one of the more interesting point of my life. Goodbye Zavis."

"Goodbye Wolf."

On Corneria a Zoness black ops team swept a portion of the city looking for survivors when they came across a dog with a wound on his arm.

"He still breathing," one of them, asked?

"Yeah check his blood." One of them took a quick sample and ran it through a device on his arm after a second it beeped and a green light flicked on. "He's got the markers load him up." The soldiers gathered the dog up and tossed him in a small transport and continued to sweep the city.

Authors note: I am finally done. One moment. YAHOOOOOOOO! Ok now that, that is done I have this to say. Thank you all for sticking with the Unknown for so long. Special thanks to Silver Meta and Fenrir Hellfyre for review the whole thing. I am thinking about a sequel and a few one shots about some parts of the story (namely Tristan and his view of the final battle and a few marines landing on Corneria) but may be a while before I get to that. So once again thank you all for taking this walk through the unknown areas of my crazy writings. Peace.


End file.
